Vivre et aimer
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Résumé : Aprés le final de LOST sans prendre en compte le purgatoire Donc la vie continue pour les ajira6 ainsi que Hurley et compilation de One shot principalement sur Skate
1. Strawberries and Bunny Killer

**Résumé :** Epilogue du final de LOST, je pense bien que beaucoup d'entre vous on eu les boules pour skate, j'ai fais ma paix sur le final et ce qui s'est passé mon post se trouve dans skateloveforever skyblog. Donc la vie continue pour les ajira6 ainsi que Hurley et Ben (hé au final sawyer et kate sont en vie c'est pas le plus important ça ?)

Hurley et Ben rendent une petite visite à Sawyer, Kate et cie. (5ans après avoir quitté l'île)

La sonnette retentit dans la grande maison, un juron s'échappa de l'escalier puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

-SURPRISE ! S'exclama l'inconnu en brandissant une énorme peluche d'ours.

Sawyer poussa un soupir puis invita Hurley à entrer suivi de Ben qui tenait une bouteille de vin.

-James. Le salua t-il.

-Bunny Killer.

Son ami posa le nounours sur le canapé puis se tourna vers le blond qui était recouvert de peinture sur le visage et les vêtements.

-Tu repeints ?

-Elle. Répondit simplement l'homme.

Ben et Hurley échangèrent un regard puis s'éloignèrent pour aller dans le jardin. Ils trouvèrent Claire et Aaron. Le petit garçon vint vers ses « oncles » et chacun reçu un câlin. Ben avait encore du mal à faire partie de cette « famille » après tout ce qu'il avait pu leur faire mais tellement de choses avaient changés depuis 5ans.

L'australienne fixa le blond avec un large sourire.

-Je sais ! Marmonna t-il avant de partir dans la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea Hurley surpris.

-Elle fait un caprice c'est tout. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Les deux amis concédèrent et la blondinette s'éloigna avec son fils pour aller leur chercher un verre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, Kate pénétra dans la maison, retira sa veste et elle serra Hurley dans ses bras puis en fit de même avec Ben qui ne s'habituait toujours pas à tout cela.

-Sawyer vous a encore abandonné ?

-Elle fait un caprice. Dit Claire en la prenant dans ses bras

La jeune femme posa une main sur son front puis s'excusa et les quitta. Il ne fallut pas plus de 5 minutes pour entendre un cri dans la maison.

Claire éclata de rire suivit par Hurley tandis que Ben et Aaron jouait à la bataille navale tranquillement.

10 minutes plus tard le blond réapparut lavé et vêtements changés, il se força un sourire puis s'installa à côté d'eux en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Tonton ça pue ! S'exclama le garçon.

-Dans 4 ans tu m'en demanderas une !

-Sawyer !

-Désolée Claire Bear mais tout les ados fument.

-Pas le MIEN ! Répliqua t-elle furieuse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel amusé et fit un clin d'œil à Aaron.

Quelques instants après on entendit un grand cri de joie et une petite fille aux cheveux blonds accourue dans le jardin portant une robe bleue. Elle s'approcha de Hurley qui lui fit un grand câlin.

-Tonton veux mon cadeau.

-Marie Austen Ford est-ce une façon de parler à son oncle ? Demanda Kate en arrivant à son tour.

La fillette tourna la tête vers sa mère et baissa les yeux.

-Padon Momma.

-Oh Freckles, elle est encore petite et…

-…TOI tais-toi !

Sawyer soupira puis se releva pour fumer mais se fut sans l'intervention de sa femme qui l'obligea à se rasseoir et lui fit éteindre sa cigarette.

-Laissez une enfant de 3ans refaire la peinture de sa chambre mais tu as quoi dans la tête ?

-Mais, elle n'arrêtait pas de crier et je n'arrivais pas à la calmer, elle a ton caractère Freckles.

La femme leva les yeux au ciel puis obligea sa fille à s'excuser envers Hurley puis son ami demanda la permission pour apporter la peluche mais devant le regard excitée de son bébé, elle ne put refuser. La petite fille prit la main de Aaron et l'entraîna à jouer sur la balançoire. La jeune femme fixa sa fille puis la sonnette retentit et elle s'éloigna pour ouvrir la porte.

-Dude t'es sur qu'on peut rester, elle a l'air furieuse…

-T'inquiètes pas Hugo, elle…well elle a raison j'aurais pas du laisser la ptite prendre le dessus mais…

-…J'en ai déjà bavé avec Aaron t'inquiètes pas Sawyer, les enfants sont tous manipulateurs et capricieux.

Il lui adressa un sourire puis sa femme revint accompagné de Richard et Miles.

L'ancien immortel affichait un sourire radieux, Miles s'approcha de Sawyer qui le prit dans ses bras puis il fit de même avec tout le monde.

-Alors Eyeliner toujours pas de chérie ? L'interrogea d'un ton taquin le blond en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Non James je préfère garder mon temps libre pour vous tous.

Il s'écarta pour voir une fusée courir vers lui.

-TONTON RICHA ! TONTON MIL !

-C'est MILES ! Jim tu peux pas apprendre à ta fille à parler mieux ?

-Soit déjà heureux qu'elle t'appelle plus tata.

Tout le monde s'efforça de ne pas rire en se rappelant le premier mot que Marie avait dit quand elle avait vu Miles depuis ce jour Sawyer le charriait toujours.

La fillette sauta dans tout les sens en réclamant encore un cadeau et Richard sortit un petit paquet, elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis se tourna vers sa « tata ».

-Quoi ?

-Mon Cadeau tonton MIL Steu plaittttttt !

-Mais j'ai rien pour toi, c'est même pas ton anniversaire et…

Comme la petite commençait à pleurnicher Miles sortit son porte-monnaie et lui tendit un billet.

-Pour ta tirelire gamine !

La petite blonde sourit puis vint vers sa maman qui l'emmena mettre l'argent dans son tirelire.

-Ta fille va me ruiner Jim !

-C'est pas pour rien que c'est la mienne et puis tu dis ça mais avec l'argent des diamants…

-Ouais ça va je préfère me payer une belle voiture que donner un billet à tout va !

-Viens moins souvent ! Se moqua t-il.

Pour réponse l'asiatique s'installa au côté de Claire qui lui adressa un sourire, il rougit puis elle lui rendit.

-C'est quand que vous allez vous mettre ensemble ? Demanda Sawyer.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent t-ils en même temps.

-On a fait un pari avec Hurley et si ça se fait pas dans l'année…

-…Dude je t'ai toujours dis que j'avais raison pas avant 7ans.

-Ouais ouais, nouveau Jacob qui voit tout.

Chacun rigola puis Kate revint avec la petite qui s'installa sur les genoux de son papa et lui demanda son verre.

-C'est pas pour toi princesse.

-Je veux outer popa !

-Marie NON ! Déclara Kate en croisant les bras.

La gamine fronça les sourcils puis bouda et les deux parents soupirèrent.

-Elle vous mène la vie dure on dirait. Déclara Ben.

-Elle a votre caractère remarque. Ajouta Miles.

-Ce qui veut dire ? L'interrogea la femme.

-Ben rien, enfin si, vous savez comment vous êtes…

-Miles a pas tort. Rajouta Hurley.

-Moi j'ai toujours dit qu'elle serait belle comme sa mère mais aussi têtu que son père.

-Je suis pas têtu Mamacita !

-Tu l'es Dude, tu l'es.

-Ouais bon ben on va rester à parler de moi toute la soirée ou manger ?

Les amis s'esclaffèrent puis Claire partit aider Kate à mettre la table.

Une fois le repas terminé, Ils discutèrent un peu au salon, Marie somnolait dans les bras de son père, mais elle adorait les écouter parler de cette île, souvent elle demandait à son papa de la laisser partir avec ses tontons mais il disait que jamais plus ni lui, ni sa maman y retourneraient et que si elle comptait y aller un jour, il l'enfermerait dans sa chambre pour de longs jours. Marie ne comprenait pourquoi sa maman n'aimait pas Bugs Bunny surtout quand il appelait tout le monde « docteur », ni pourquoi son papa n'achetait jamais de fleurs, tous les papas offrent des fleurs aux mamans, Tina sa copine lui disait tout le temps mais son papa et sa maman était différent, papa offrait toujours à maman des fraises et maman lui faisait des bisous câlinou, elle aimait fort son papa et sa maman et ses tontons et sa tata.

-5ans déjà. Murmura Hurley.

-5ans que tu supportes le Bunny Killer mon pauvre Hugo.

-5ans que je peux avoir des cheveux blancs.

-5ans que j'ai retrouvé mon fils. Dit Claire avant que Aaron ne la serre dans ses bras.

-5ans que je suis millionnaire !

-ET 5ans que tu es radin ! Ajouta Sawyer.

Tout le monde rigola puis Kate brandit son verre.

-A nos amis disparus !

Ils dirent tous la même chose puis se turent une minute avant de trinquer tous ensembles.

Kate caressa la chevelure de son bébé qui luttait pour s'endormir.

-Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Desmond et Penny ?

-Il m'a téléphoné hier soir, ils sont en Europe pour 15 jours, Charlie voulait découvrir l'histoire de France.

-Au moins, ce gamin ne finira pas Junkie et chanteur.

La brune lui frappa le bras.

-Aie !

Elle lança un regard dans la direction de Claire.

-Ah ouais désolée Claire Bear.

-Ca va t'inquiéte Sawyer.

Le silence retomba et Richard demanda :

-Vous restez combien de temps en ville ?

-Je pense aller voir ma mère, elle…

-…Tu vas enfin lui présenter ton petit ami ?

-Sawyer !

-Sweetheart, c'est pas un secret et puis Hugo aurait pu trouver pire.

-Je disais, je pense aller voir ma mère car elle a encore du mal avec l'île tu sais…Elle veut même venir en vacances là bas.

Ses amis rirent de bon cœur.

-Donc ça veut dire qu'on va supporter un peu ton fiancé pour quelques jours.

-Si tu me trouves un livre James, je saurais me tenir tranquille.

-Et éloigne-le des fraises Freckles.

Pour réponse, elle afficha un large sourire puis regarda le petit homme qui souriait aussi.

Richard leur proposa de se retrouver mardi au parc pour un pic nique, chacun acquiesça puis tout le monde rentra chez eux à part Hurley et Ben qui montèrent dans les chambres d'amis.

Ils n'habitaient pas loin les uns des autres, ils étaient une famille très unie et toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Kate avait eu du mal lorsque Aaron et Claire avaient quittés la maison et c'est peu de temps après que Sawyer et elle s'étaient retrouvés, pas de cages, juste un dîner raté car tout avait brûlé, un peu de bière et marshmallow au coin du feu et ils s'étaient retrouvé prés de 3ans en arrière, amoureux comme au tout début et ils s'étaient mariés 2ans plus tard puis Marie était entrée dans leur vie, Sawyer n'avait pas été effrayé et il revoyait même sa fille tout les 15 jours et Cassidy avait même était une des demoiselles d'honneur à leur mariage. Leur vie était simple, Sawyer travaillait comme bibliothécaire et était en passe de faire publier son livre appelé « L'île de la rédemption », Kate avait travaillée un temps avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte et s'occupe de leur bébé mais elle envisageait de travailler à nouveau bientôt une fois que Marie irait à l'école.

Kate souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis puis rejoint Sawyer qui finissait de raconter une histoire de lapins à leur fille.

-Popa ?

-Oui mon ange ?

-Est-ce j'ora un lapin pour mon niniversaire ?

-Bah faut voir avec maman et…

-…J'en veux un popa. Marmonna t-elle en serrant son ours tout contre elle.

-Ok, ok, tu l'auras.

-Un rouse !

-Euh ouais enfin on verra ce que je trouve.

-T'aime popa.

-Moi aussi ma puce.

Il lui embrassa le front puis la petite s'endormit.

-Alors comme ça tu vas lui acheter un lapin rouge ?

Le blond se retourna et afficha un sourire amusé.

-C'est moins cher qu'une voiture décapotable rouge.

Kate lui adressa un large sourire puis ils rejoignirent leur chambre.

-Tu sais que tu lui cèdes trop. Affirma la jeune femme en commençant à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

-Tu sais bien que je ne résiste jamais aux filles qui ont des tâches de rousseur.

-Oui je sais.

Kate afficha un sourire puis s'empara de ses lèvres, ils ne leur mirent pas longtemps avant de se retrouver dans le lit.

La brunette avait sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux qui lui caressait les cheveux.

-Ça fait bizarre non ?

-De quoi Freckles ?

-Y a 5ans où on se trouvait, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi Hurley reste là bas.

-Car Rose et Bernard sont sympas et y a Vincent.

Elle afficha un mince sourire puis se redressa pour lui faire face.

-Je sais que Hurley n'a pas voulu mais il l'a fait car Ja…Jack lui a demandé mais s'il te l'avait demandé à toi, l'aurais-tu accepté ?

-Pourquoi tu te demandes ça maintenant ?

La jeune femme reprit sa place sur ton torse et répondit d'un air lointain :

-Ce matin Claire et moi on parlait de l'île, de Jacob et elle m'a demandé si j'aurais voulu remplacer Jack et j'ai dis que non car je n'aurais pas eu Marie dans ma vie et que je ne voulais pas l'abandonner alors elle m'a demandé si c'était toi et je n'ai pas su quoi répondre mais j'y ai pensé toute la journée…

Elle se tut et le silence prit place puis il avoua avec sincérité :

-Non j'aurais pas pu t'abandonner.

Kate se redressa surprise.

-Mais on était pas…

-…Je sais et tu as fait ta déclaration au doc aussi et…

-…James tu sais que…

-…Kate, je sais que tu l'aimais, comme j'aimais Juliet et dire adieu à quelqu'un qu'on aime, je sais ce que ça fait alors le dire à nouveau, non et puis tu t'étais occupé de Clémentine pour moi, je voulais partir et la voir et je voulais t'emmener à Disneyland aussi.

La femme adressa un large sourire puis se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime. Murmura t-elle doucement.

-Je sais.

**Fin**


	2. Marshmallow and Stars

**Je tenais à vous dire que les OS ne seront pas toutes dans un ordre chronologique car les idées me viennent comme ça et ça peut très bien être avant ou après **_**Strawberries and Bunny Killer**_**.**

Résumé : se passe avant « Strawberries and Bunny Killer » raconte comment Sawyer et Kate se sont retrouvés à nouveau, Claire et Aaron sont partis de chez Kate et la jeune femme se sent seule et perdue.

Elle savait que ce jour allait arriver mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Claire s'acclimaterait aussi vite à sa nouvelle vie, à Aaron. Même Aaron avait tout de suite adoré Claire, sans doute leur lien naturel, elle avait eu le cœur brisé quand il avait appelé Claire maman à peine 3 mois après qu'il la connaissait et petit à petit il n'y avait plus de maman Kate mais juste maman à Claire alors quand la blondinette avait annoncée qu'elle se sentait capable d'avoir son fils avec elle….Qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Elle lui avait simplement sourit et dit qu'elle était là si besoin. Et puis c'était fini, Aaron l'avait embrassé, il lui avait laissé son orque en peluche comme ça il serait toujours là et qu'il voulait que _**Willy**_ prenne soin d'elle alors elle était là, regardant la chambre pratiquement vide, assise sur le tapis serrant l'unique souvenirs de « son fils ».

Elle ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque le téléphone sonna, la jeune femme se releva puis prit le combiné et écouta Claire qui lui annonçait que tout se passait bien que Aaron voulait lui dire bonne nuit. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues quand elle entendit la voix du petit garçon, elle pu à peine dire un mot puis elle souhaita un rapide « bonne nuit » avant de raccrocher. Kate resta la main sur le combiné puis avec hésitation elle composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait, elle attendit de longues secondes puis le répondeur se mit en marche. La brune se mordit les lèvres puis raccrocha, elle n'aimait pas parler sur des répondeurs et cela avait été stupide de l'appeler. Il n'était pas venu depuis prés de 1 mois, elle savait pourquoi « juillet », le mois où Juliet était morte, il était partit en vacances avec Clementine un temps, elle avait reçue une carte puis plus rien, elle n'avait rien fait pour reprendre contact à part ce soir, elle aurait aimée avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier mais il semblerait que chacun avait commencé à refaire leur vie…

Kate descendit les marches et se retrouva dans son salon, vide, sans rire, sans vie, elle s'avança vers son bureau et trouva une photo de Jack et Aaron, elle s'en saisit et murmura d'une voix peinée :

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais Jack ?

Elle afficha un sourire triste puis se mit à compter jusqu'à 5 en fermant les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, la peine n'était pas estompée, Jack ne pouvait plus l'aider et elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle se demandait même ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il avait été là et elle repensa aussi à ce qu'elle avait fait quand elle avait laissé Aaron à Carole et la honte qu'elle avait ressentit de l'avoir utiliser alors qu'elle avait juste besoin d'amour.

Kate posa la photo et s'éloigna vers la cuisine quand on sonna à la porte, elle tourna la tête surprise puis se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit en grand.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est gentil toi aussi tu m'as manqué Freckles.

Il fit un signe de tête pour demander s'il pouvait entrer et elle lui laissa le passage puis referma la porte.

-Désolée, je…Aaron et Claire sont…

-…Je sais.

La jeune femme le fixa d'un air interloqué.

-Claire m'a téléphoné pour me dire que peut-être t'aurais besoin de compagnie alors me voilà et ma meilleur amie en prime LA BIERE ! Déclara t-il en brandissant le pack.

Elle ne pu se retenir un petit rire puis l'invita à la suivre dans la cuisine.

-Faut que je cuisine en plus ?

La brunette fit volte face et le regarda avec un regard « mauvais ».

-Tu peux m'aider non, tu vas pas te mettre dans le canapé et regardez le foot ?

-J'aime pas vraiment le foot Sweetheart mais le canapé et…

Pour couper court à sa phrase elle lui empoigna la veste et l'obligea à entrer dans la cuisine.

Elle posa les bières sur la table puis elle commença à organiser le repas avec l'aide de Sawyer qui coupait les légumes, il lui raconta ses vacances avec sa fille et comment elle était capricieuse et qu'au final il avait du téléphoner à Miles pour lui demander de l'argent.

-Tu es trop gentil avec elle Sawyer.

-Je sais, mais tu comprends, elle te regarde avec ses grands yeux et…bref je suis un arnaqueur et je me fais toujours arnaquer que ce soit par un Bunny Killer ou ma fille. Déclara t-il d'un air las.

Kate afficha un petit sourire puis il lui tendit le saladier de légumes mais elle ne retourna pas assez vite et il lui échappa des mains.

-Son of a bitch !

La brunette ricana puis s'éloigna pour aller chercher de quoi tout nettoyer mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le fasse, elle lui remit le balai et la pelle.

-Quoi faut que je le fasse ?

-Tu as fait la bêtise, pas moi.

Il maugréa mais s'exécuta. Une fois le « carnage » effacé. Kate opta pour faire des pâtes vu que leur salade était maintenant dans la poubelle, elle demanda juste à Sawyer de mettre la sauce tomate dans la casserole pendant qu'elle allait chercher la viande au supermarché du coin.

Le blond regarda le pot de sauce, la casserole sur le feu sans rien dedans et versa le contenue dedans puis commença à touiller, il goûta plusieurs fois mais ça ne semblait pas cuire.

-Damn it mais je fais quoi !

Il fixa les nouilles puis décida de les mettre dans la casserole, versa un peu d'eau car il se rappelait AU MOINS comment faire cuire des nouilles mais vu le temps que mettait la sauce à chauffer…. Sawyer se gratta la tête puis appuya sur le bouton max.

Son regard se porta sur la casserole de tomate puis sur le micro onde, il sortit un bol et versa la sauce dedans puis mit dans le four à 5 minutes, le temps que Kate arrive, il aurait finit de tout faire et elle serait sûrement ravie.

Vu qu'il avait quelques minutes à tuer, il décida de sortir dans le patio pour fumer une cigarette mais son téléphone sonna et il répondit pour commencer une discussion avec Miles…

Sawyer venait tout juste de raccrocher avec son ami quand il sentit une drôle d'horreur, il courut dans la cuisine et trouva les nouilles complètement cramés, il jeta la casserole dans l'évier puis se tourna vers le micro-onde, il l'ouvrit et découvrit avec horreur la sauce recouvrant les parois.

-Elle va me tuer…

Il entendit brusquement la porte s'ouvrir et il eut à peine le temps de « cacher » le désastre que la jeune femme entrait dans la cuisine avec les paquets.

-Y avait du monde et SAWYER MON DIEU !

Kate fixa la casserole d'où une fumée noire s'échapper ainsi que son micro-onde « décoré ».

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-C'est pas ma faute, ça chauffer pas j'ai augmenté le thermos et puis Miles m'a téléphoné et…

Il se tut face au regard noir de la femme.

-Tu as pris de la viande ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait ESSAYER de la faire cuir. Affirma t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

-T'inquiètes pas Freckles je vais nettoyer et on mangera quelque chose dans le frigo.

-Il est vide, je comptais faire les courses demain.

-Ah, ben on peut téléphoner pour commander une pizza. S'exclama t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Kate le regarda quelques instants puis concéda d'un léger sourire :

-Ok.

-Ok.

Ils se mirent à nettoyer et l'heure passa puis Sawyer téléphona pour commander deux pizzas mais en attendant, ils décidèrent de prendre une bière dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa et discutèrent de Miles qui venait d'acheter une nouvelle voiture, Richard qui lui téléphonait pour lui parler de sa vie de célibataire aux cheveux blancs naissants et Kate explosa de rire.

-Eyeliners passera sa vie à me raconter combien c'est génial de vieillir et moi je lui dis que j'espère encore avoir la santé longtemps et pas finir en fauteuil roulant.

-Mais c'est normal venant de lui.

-Ben moi je préférais pas vieillir et être toujours jeune et beau.

-Tu n'es pas jeune Sawyer.

-Tu sais que tu viens de me briser le cœur Freckles ?

La jeune femme afficha un large sourire puis elle l'abandonna pour aller aux toilettes un instant se rafraîchir. La sonnette retentit et il se releva pour ouvrir et trouver un adolescent brandissant les pizzas.

-Ah ben enfin, ça fait bien 1h que j'ai téléphoné !

-Désolé Mr beaucoup de monde ce soir.

-Ouais, ouais bon combien je te dois gamin ?

-100$.

Les yeux de Sawyer s'ouvrir en grand.

-Quoi ?

-Ben déjà vous m'avez pas dit la bonne adresse j'ai tourné dans le quartier pendant 20 minutes et puis y a la course, j'ai du retard moi alors 100$ !

-Pas question que je te pais ce prix, tu veux m'arnaquer Pizzagogoguy !

-Pas d'argent, pas de pizzas ! Dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Tu peux te les garder oui, 100$ pourquoi pas 150 hein ?

-Non 120$ maintenant.

-QUOI ?

-10$ de plus toutes les minutes

-Non mais tu…Dégages de chez moi le morveux avant que je te botte les fesses ! S'écria t-il d'un air coléreux.

Le gamin lui fit un bras d'honneur puis partit en courrant avant de reprendre sa mobylette. Le blond le regarda puis claqua la porte brusquement alors que Kate revenait.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Euh Freckles, je crois qu'on n'aura pas de pizzas ce soir.

La brunette le fixa interloqué puis il lui raconta la mésaventure avec le garçon…

Kate et Sawyer se retrouver dans le jardin au coin d'un feu.

-Enlève le maintenant ou ça va cramer !

-Tu sais j'ai pris l'habitude ce soir. Assura t-il en éloignant son marshmallow du feu.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard complice puis dévora sa guimauve.

-C'est bien que t'avais ça finalement dans tes placards, au moins je risque pas de faire cramer ta maison.

-Tu peux toujours mettre le feu à mon jardin. Le Taquina t-elle.

Il brandit la canette face à elle.

-A notre dîner raté !

La brune éclata de rire puis trinqua et regarda le ciel étoilé. Sawyer suivit son regard puis s'exclama d'un ton enjoué :

-Celle à droite je l'appellerais bien Hot dog !

-Quoi ? L'interrogea t-elle en baissant les yeux sur lui.

-Ben tu étais pas entrain de te demander leurs noms ?

-Non pas du tout, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Pour rien.

Il fixa le feu, Kate posa son bâton puis avoua d'une voix douce :

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir.

-Ok, je pensais au gamin Karl tu te rappelles ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Lui et sa _Sally Slingshot_ ben ils regardaient les étoiles le soir et je sais pas j'avais envie d'essayer.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Kate qui lui adressait un large sourire.

-J'aimerais beaucoup le faire aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre autour du feu, la tête perdue dans la myriade d'étoiles.

-Chien volant !

-Quoi ? volant ? où tu vois les ailes Freckles ?

-A droite là. Dit-elle en brandissant son doigt en l'air.

-Moi je vois plus un gros oiseau.

-Non c'est un chien volant.

-Un chien ça a une queue…

-Pas tous ! S'exclama Kate.

-Ok, mon tour, Abeille rouge et verte !

-Rouge et verte ? Se moqua t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'imagine.

-Tu imagines trop Sawyer.

-Ben c'est le but…mais pourquoi on joue à ce truc idiot en fait ?

La femme explosa de rire.

-Ton idée !

-Oblige-moi à me taire la prochaine fois.

Il tourna la tête et croisa ses yeux pétillants et son grand sourire.

-Merci. Murmura t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et se perdit dans son regard.

Brusquement une averse leur tomba dessus, Sawyer se releva et essaya de tirer Kate qui rirait à pleins poumons.

-Freckles je sais que t'aimes la pluie mais tu vas chopper la crève !

La jeune femme le fixa amusé puis le laissa faire, il la releva mais son pied trébucha et elle tomba dans ses bras. Sawyer la serra contre lui et sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement, Kate leva les yeux vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien puis avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, elle captura ses lèvres. Le blond répondit immédiatement à son baiser et l'enserra d'avantage contre lui. La pluie tombait à drue sur eux mais ils s'en moquaient…

Leur étreinte se fit plus passionnelle, l'homme la souleva et elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille puis sans quitter ses lèvres, il les conduisit à l'intérieur de la maison.

Le corps de Kate heurta violemment le mur mais cela lui importait peu, elle ne pouvait cesser de l'embrasser encore et encore se fut avec des gestes plutôt maladroit et impatient qu'elle lui déboutonna sa chemise désirant plus que tout toucher sa peau. La chemise glissa au sol et se fut à ce moment là qu'il s'écarta pour la regarder, ils eurent l'impression de se retrouver prés de 4ans en arrière, une éternité et pourtant un souvenir si vivant dans leur esprit. Sawyer glissa ses mains sur le débardeur puis remonta progressivement touchant ses bras, ses épaules pour enfin trouver le nœud qui retenait le haut, il le détacha et se pencha pour déposer des baisers sur ses épaules avant de retrouver la course de sa jugulaire, son menton et enfin ses lèvres. Leurs caresses se firent plus charnelles et le besoin de l'un et de l'autre encore plus grand, Sawyer marcha maladroitement dans la pièce et termina sa course sur la table qu'il balaya du revers de la main tandis qu'il allongeait son amante. Le blond quitta les lèvres de sa belle pour croiser son regarder, Kate se redressa et entreprit de déposer des baisers sur son torse alors que ses mains s'activaient sur son jean, sa bouche retrouva à nouveau le chemin de ses lèvres et il les captura ardemment, la serrant contre lui…

Un tas de vêtements jonchaient sur le sol du salon, le couple se retrouvait allongé à même le sol une simple couverture du canapé les recouvrant. La tête de la brunette reposait sur son épaule alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux bouclés. Le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes quand Sawyer demanda gauchement :

-Tu penses qu'on a fait une bêtise ?

La jeune femme se redressa pour croiser son regard brillant qui lui retourna la question.

-Je sais pas, je veux dire, on avait ptet bu un peu trop et…

-…On a bu 2 bières Sawyer. Se moqua t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent puis rirent ensembles. Une fois calmée, elle blottit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-On a jamais rien fait de conventionnel, pourquoi ça devrait changer ?

-Tu marques un point Freckles.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la brune, elle se redressa à nouveau pour croiser son regard puis avoua avec sincérité :

-Peut-être que ça a toujours été supposé être comme ça.

-Faire l'amour ailleurs que dans un lit ?

-Mais non idiot.

Il la fixa dubitatif. Kate glissa une main sur sa joue et murmura sans le quitter des yeux :

-Toi et moi, ensembles, comme ça aurait du l'être si tu n'avais pas sauté.

-Tu crois qu'on serait encore ensembles ?

-Pourquoi on l'aurait pas été ?

-Car j'étais un trouillard.

-Je croirais entendre Cassidy. S'exclama t-elle dans un soupir.

-Ben c'est la vérité.

La brunette plongea son regard dans le sien et il se mordit la lèvre puis évita son regard.

-Ok ptet pas si vrai que ça…

-Peut-être que tu peux avoir une chance de te racheter, si tu le veux. Termina dans un chuchotement.

Sawyer tourna la tête et croisa ses yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Ok.

-Ok. Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Pour sceller cette promesse, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Une nouvelle chance s'offrait à eux et si le destin le voulait bien peut-être réussiraient-ils à être heureux, à s'aimer et à vivre.

_**Fin**_


	3. Past and future

**Résumé**** : Vacances de Décembre 2008, petit moment dans la vie de Sawyer et Kate.**

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et le couple pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils étaient recouverts de neige de la tête au pied mais le plus étonnant se trouvait dans leur accoutrement…

Le blond portait sur sa tête un bonnet de Noël certes mais avec des oreilles à l'effigie d'un célèbre personnage de Disney « Stich » avec une écharpe à l'image de « Donald Duck » tandis que la brunette portait un cache oreille en forme d'oreille de « Mickey » et une écharpe avec « Tic et Tac » dessus.

Sawyer referma la porte avec son pied puis il déposa leur valise et paquet sur le sol. Il secoua la tête et les clochettes se mirent à sonner sous le regard amusé de sa petite amie.

Il se redressa puis retira sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier du canapé ainsi que son bonnet, Kate en fit de même puis sortit une grosse peluche de « Minnie » d'une poche et la déposa sur le canapé.

-Tu sais qu'on garde pas ça ici Freckles ?

-Je sais que c'est pour ta fille oui mais en attendant elle peut bien prendre « la poussière » ici.

Il concéda puis sortit plusieurs paquets du sac à son tour et les posa sur la grande table puis il lui dit qu'il allait téléphoner à sa fille pour lui souhaiter un bon Noël et faire du chocolat chaud.

-Fais attention au micro onde s'il te plait. Déclara t-elle en prenant un ton sévère.

-Oh Sweetheart c'est arrivé que une fois tu peux quand même me faire confiance non ?

Kate le fixa puis lui adressa un large sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il répondit à son baiser un moment puis la laissa continuer à déballer les cadeaux et souvenirs qu'ils avaient acheter pour la famille. Kate sortit une boite qu'elle déballa pour en sortir une grosse boule de neige décorative qu'elle posa sur la table la commode à côté du téléphone. La jeune femme fixa les personnages de Disney et son sourire s'agrandit en pensant à la surprise de Sawyer.

Une semaine plus tôt, il l'avait surpris en lui offrant un séjour à Disneyland, ils avaient passés une semaine merveilleuse dans un magnifique hôtel et s'étaient amusés comme des enfants, Sawyer s'en était voulu de pas avoir pris sa fille mais il voulait l'emmener en « promesse » qu'il s'était fait 4ans plus tôt sur l'île. Alors pour se faire « pardonner » il avait acheté des tas de cadeaux à sa fille, il était vraiment un papa gâteau se dit-elle en voyant la grosse peluche sur le canapé ainsi que l'autre sac remplit d'un costume de princesse, chapeau et diverses babioles pour petite fille. Il avait aussi acheté des cadeaux pour tout le monde et bien évidemment pour Aaron, ils ne s'étaient pas « ruinés » vu l'argent qu'ils possédaient grâce à _l'Oceanic Airlines _compagnie.

La jeune femme l'entendit discuter avec sa fille avec entrain du parc et elle s'imaginait quand ils y retourneraient. Elle s'éloigna pour ouvrir son sac et sortit une pochette où elle sortit une centaine de photos prisent au parc. Ils avaient fait imprimer les photos avant de partir car ils les avaient regardés dans l'avion. La brune s'installa dans le fauteuil et regarda à nouveau, elle rigola en voyant les photos prisent avec les personnages de Disney puis d'autres en se baladant dans le parc et elle en trouva une où Sawyer et elle avaient été pris devant le château illuminé se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, c'était un couple de français qui avait fait la photo pour eux. Kate afficha un large sourire puis se releva bien décidée à mettre la photo dans un cadre. Elle s'avança vers le bureau mais ne trouva pas de cadre libre, la maison était recouverte de photos de leur famille à part Ben et Hurley qui devaient venir au printemps prochain, la brunette soupira puis son regard se porta sur un cadre, elle s'en empara et fixa la photo longuement. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle avait été prise, Aaron avait voulu aller au parc et Jack ne travaillait pas ce week-end là, ils étaient partis en famille et avaient passés un après-midi magnifique, Aaron avait fait du vélo pour la première fois, Jack avait pris des photos d'elle et du petit garçon puis elle avait fait une photo des deux hommes de sa vie, elle et Jack n'avait jamais pris de photos ensembles, ils auraient dû pour les faire part du mariage mais le mariage avait été annulé mais Kate n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à enlever cette photo, son « fils » disait toujours que son oncle reviendrait jouer avec lui quand ils auraient au parc, Jack avait brisé son cœur et elle n'avait pas été en mesure de dire la vérité à son bébé alors elle lui souriait et lui disait qu'il travaillait beaucoup. Les choses avaient changés, Aaron n'était plus son enfant et Jack était partit pour toujours, un jour peut-être elle aurait sa propre famille…

Une larme coula sur sa joue, cela faisait un an bientôt que son ex fiancé était mort et en une année beaucoup de choses avaient changées, elle se disait toujours qu'il avait agit ainsi pour qu'elle puisse avoir une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle vie, peut-être que Jack se doutait qu'elle et Sawyer se seraient retrouvés, Sawyer n'avait jamais vraiment quitté son cœur et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle et Jack n'avaient pu continuer leur histoire malgré qu'ils se soient aimés.

-Merci. Murmura t-elle avec un faible sourire.

La jeune femme tourna le cadre puis sortit la photo, elle la regarda encore un instant puis ouvrit un tiroir et la glissa à l'intérieur. Kate prit la photo d'elle et Sawyer et la mit à la place puis reposa le cadre sur le meuble.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Freckles ?

Elle se retourna pour voir son petit ami, tasses dans les mains, elle prit la sienne et le remercia puis s'écarta et lui montra la photo.

-Oh tu as choisit celle la, mon plus beau profil t'as raison.

Elle lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule puis posa sa tête contre celle-ci et il la serra de sa main libre contre lui.

-Merci encore pour cette semaine Sawyer. Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Pour réponse, il lui sourit avant de se pencher et lui embrasser le front. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, avant de s'écarter pour aller boire leur chocolat dans le sofa.

Ils prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre et Sawyer lui raconta sa conversation puis termina en affirmant :

-Cassidy m'en a voulu que je t'emmène à Disneyland.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben Clem était intenable, elle a même pas voulu manger des biscuits de Noël, tu crois que j'ai acheté assez de cadeaux pour me faire pardonner ? L'interrogea le blond ennuyé.

-Si elle n'en a pas assez je crois que le mieux sera de repartir là bas le week-end prochain.

Kate échangea un regard avec lui et il afficha un sourire amusé.

-N'essaye pas de convaincre ma fille d'y retourner Freckles, tu es pire qu'une enfant.

Elle l'ignora et but son chocolat puis il affirma sincèrement :

-On y retournera je te promets.

La jeune femme le regarda du coin de l'œil puis elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ben dis donc si j'avais su qu'aller à Disneyland te ferait tomber dans mes bras je t'aurais emmené la semaine de notre retour !

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Il afficha un sourire puis répondit à son baiser avant qu'ils ne tombent sur le canapé. Sawyer cassa le baiser puis plongea son regard dans le sien tandis qu'elle glissait sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Joyeux Noël Kate.

-Joyeux Noël James.

La nouvelle année arriverait d'ici quelques jours et en ce soir enneigé, Kate prit la décision la plus importante de sa vie, celle de l'aimer et profiter de chaque jours à ses côtés comme si c'était le dernier, le passé resterait à tout jamais dans son cœur mais l'avenir s'ouvrait à elle et elle avait trouvé son futur.

**Fin**


	4. Flowers and strawberries

_**Résumé :**__** Les Ajira6 sont rentrés depuis 2 mois et Sawyer décide d'aller rendre visite à Rachel à Miami pour lui annoncer la mort de Juliet.**_

Kate était avec Aaron au salon quand Claire descendit les marches portant un pull et une longue jupe.

-Zoli ! S'exclama Aaron en voyant la jeune femme.

La blondinette sourit puis s'avança vers eux. Kate et Claire vivaient ensembles, le petit garçon savait que Claire était sa maman, Claire ne voulait pas pour autant qu'il l'appelle ainsi, pas encore, elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait encore ses « moments » et elle avait peur de faire du mal à son propre fils. La brunette l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait surtout lors d'interviews…

Les Ajira6 était devenu le nouveau sujet de discussion dans tout L.A., savoir que deux passagers de l'ancien crash de l'Oceanic 815 avaient survécus et vécus comme des robinsons pendant 3ans (c'était la version qu'ils avaient choisis) était un sujet de discussion intense, on voulait même faire un film, Sawyer et Claire étaient vu comme le nouveau couple people, tout le monde les croyait ensembles car un homme et une femme vivant seuls pendant 3ans…

Kate n'avait pas aimé que les gens pensent ce genre de choses car rien que l'idée que Sawyer et Claire auraient pu ou pourraient…

Elle secoua la tête puis reporta son attention sur la petite maman.

-Ca me va vraiment bien ?

-Bien sur.

Elles échangèrent un sourire puis l'Australienne vint s'installer à table pour le petit déjeuner. Elle fixa son fils qui lui adressa un large sourire, elle le lui rendit puis commença à manger. Kate les abandonna pour aller chercher du lait quand on sonna à la porte, la jeune femme vint ouvrir et se fut sans surprise que Sawyer entra.

-Bonjour Freckles.

-Salut Sawyer.

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire puis il s'avança dans la pièce.

-Salut ma petite femme ! S'exclama t-il à l'attention de Claire.

La blonde le fixa incomprise puis une lueur de lucidité apparut dans son regard.

-Tonton Sawsaw !

-Salut le morveux !

-Viens manger avec nous, maman a fait des pantakes !

-Pancakes bébé. Répondit la brunette.

-Paweil ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Kate et Sawyer échangèrent un regard puis il se joint à eux et entamant une discussion avec le garçonnet qui était impatient que le soleil revienne pour que Sawyer l'emmène faire du vélo. Kate eut un bref flash d'une autre journée ensoleillé et le visage de Jack lui revint en mémoire.

-Kate ?

-Hein ?

-Ca va ? L'interrogea Claire.

-Oui…Alors Sawyer que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Le blond termina son café puis reporta son attention sur la brunette.

-Je pars quelques jours.

-Oh !

Kate sentit son cœur se serrait, depuis leur retour Sawyer passait souvent les voir, il restait quelques heures et souvent au dîner Richard, Miles et parfois Frank venaient mais il n'était jamais partit…Partir où ? Avec qui ?

-Et tu pars avec quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Non tout seul.

La brunette se sentit soulagé, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, Sawyer pouvait bien refaire sa vie, il en avait le droit mais l'idée qu'elle le voit moins à cause d'une autre femme…

-moi zeu veu nenir tonton Sawsaw.

-On ira se promener à mon retour Little Mouse !

-Suis pas une souwis ! Bouda Aaron en croisant les bras.

Sawyer afficha un sourire amusé puis continua son repas. Une fois finit, Aaron s'installa devant la tv et Claire le joignit pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Kate les regarda attendrie alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle. Le blond s'avança pour essuyer la vaisselle comme pratiquement chaque matins. Son regard se porta lui aussi sur Claire et son fils.

-Elle ne se débrouille pas trop mal avec lui.

-Aaron est un adorable petit garçon, il comprend vite les choses et je pense que leur lien initial en ressort, je pense que bientôt Claire sera capable d'assumer son rôle de mère. Assura la brunette avec sincérité.

Il concéda puis Kate le fixa et demanda en se mordant les lèvres :

-Donc tu comptes partir où exactement ?

-J'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Sawyer releva la tête pour croiser ses yeux.

-Non Kate pas cette fois.

Le silence prit naissance dans la pièce et elle affirma alors qu'elle finissait de tout nettoyer :

-Si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu sais que je suis là.

-Je sais.

Ils échangèrent un mince sourire puis le blond salua les jeunes femmes et le petit bonhomme avant de partir de la maison. Kate fixa la voiture qui s'éloignait et se retourna pour faire face à Claire.

-Ca va ? L'interrogea la petite maman.

-Bien sur, pourquoi ?

-Sawyer est partit bien vite aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez disputés.

-Non j'aurais préféré. Murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

La voiture du blond arriva à l'aéroport, il expira un bon coup puis sortit un sac de voyage et s'avança dans le grand hall.

Dans l'avion il se sentit plus que nerveux, de prendre à nouveau l'avion mais surtout d'où il se rendait, il regrettait presque l'invitation de Kate à l'accompagner…

Après le décollage, il se calma mais resta toujours un peu nerveux pour la suite des événements…

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Sawyer, Claire était partit se reposer dans sa chambre et Aaron était partit avec sa grand-mère en balade. Carole avait eu du mal à accepter que sa fille reste avec elle et non pas sa propre mère mais elle avait aussi remarqué à quel point la présence de la brunette au côté de sa fille lui était bénéfique. Kate avait donc la maison pour elle toute seule et elle s'ennuyait et n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce voyage que Sawyer était entrain d'entreprendre. Partit plusieurs jours mais où ? Seul oui mais pour rejoindre qui ?

Elle expira un bon coup puis s'empara du téléphone et composa un numéro, elle attendit quelques secondes puis on décrocha.

-Salut Miles.

L'asiatique haussa un sourcil surpris de l'appel de la brunette si tôt. En général, si elle l'appelait c'était dans l'après midi pour l'inviter à dîner ou autre.

-Salut Kate, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

La brunette remit une mèche derrière son oreille puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de lui demander si elle pouvait passer le voir. Miles accepta alors elle laissa un message à Claire sur la table puis se rendit chez son ami.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour arriver à l'appartement luxueux du jeune homme, il avait bien investi les diamants. Miles ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir et l'invita à entrer, après une brève étreinte, il lui proposa un café et prit place dans le salon à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

-Est-ce que tu savais que Sawyer partait en voyage ?

-Oh ça…

Elle remarqua le soudain changement du petit brun et cela l'inquiéta.

-Comment ça « Oh ça » ?

-Rien, enfin si, enfin je pense qu'il aimerait pas que je le te le dise. S'embrouilla t-il.

-Miles, on est ami non ?

-Ouais mais Jim et moi on l'est depuis 3ans et je sais qu'il m'en voudrait à mort si je parlais, désolé Kate je peux rien te dire.

La brunette concéda malgré sa déception et termina sa boisson avant de se relever. Kate se retourna et avoua avant de partir :

-Je tiens énormément à lui Miles et je voulais juste être là pour lui.

-Je sais mais t'inquiètes pas, il reviendra vite, il avait juste quelqu'un à voir.

-Quelqu'un ?

-Oui une femme…

-Une femme ?

Miles soupira puis ajouta en posant ses mains sur ses épaules :

-Rentre chez toi et va t'occuper de Claire et du ptit, il reviendra bientôt.

La brunette lui adressa un sourire forcé puis quitta l'appartement. Elle revint rapidement à la maison pour trouver Carole et Aaron, elle chassa un temps ses pensées et se concentra sur le petit bonhomme qu'elle aimait tant.

Se ne fut qu'en fin de soirée et après une étape à Atlanta que Sawyer arriva finalement à Miami, il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre alors qu'il prenait une chambre dans un hôtel.

Le blond s'installa sur son lit sans déballer, il fixa le téléphone et prit le combiné puis composa un numéro avant de couper la communication. Non il ne devait pas l'appeler, il devait faire ça tout seul.

Sawyer poussa un soupir puis alluma la télévision et fixa l'écran sans vraiment rien regardé.

Kate et Claire avaient couchés Aaron et regardaient un film, du moins Claire, Kate était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Kate ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu devrais l'appeler, tu sais je pense pas qu'il t'en voudra si tu le fais.

-Je ne sais pas Claire, il en a parlé à Miles sans rien me dire alors qu'on est amis aussi…

Elle baissa les yeux et serra le coussin contre son ventre.

-Appelle-le !

-Non, il n'a qu'à appeler s'il veut parler. S'exclama la brunette d'un ton agacé.

Claire soupira puis reporta son attention sur le film mais ajouta en lui jeta un regard :

-Au moins prétends que tu regardes le film car j'ai l'impression de voir un enterrement alors qu'on est censé voir une comédie avec Jim Carey.

Kate ne dit mot mais se « concentra » tant bien que mal sur le film…

Quand elles eurent terminées de « regarder » la brunette monta se coucha mais eu du mal à dormir.

Avait-il un autre enfant ? Etait-il tombé amoureux d'une autre femme depuis son retour ?

Non, Sawyer était toujours amoureux de Juliet, Kate le voyait bien quand il avait le regard perdu, elle le comprenait, Jack lui manquait aussi mais chaque jour elle arrivait à avancer un peu plus grâce à sa petite famille.

La jeune femme se tourna dans son lit et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

Au petit matin, Sawyer quitta l'hôtel et paya sa chambre puis se dirigea vers une petite maison en bordure de l'océan, il sonna puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme blonde.

-Bonjour. Répondit la jeune femme.

Ses mains se serrèrent sur son sac à dos puis il se reprit et fixa intensément la femme face à lui.

-Bonjour Rachel.

-Est-ce que je vous connais ?

-Non mais je…Juliet elle…

-…Vous avez dis Juliet ? Ma sœur va bien ? L'interrogea t-elle avec un large sourire.

Le cœur du blond se serra puis il demanda s'il pouvait entrer pour en discuter, la blonde l'invita avec joie et il se sentit encore plus nerveux. Rachel l'invita à s'asseoir puis lui proposa une boisson qu'il déclina gentiment, ils prirent place dans le salon et elle demanda avec empressement :

-Juliet va rentrer à la maison ?

-Rachel, je suis désolé mais Juliet est…partit.

Son cœur se serra en repensant à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient revus, à leurs adieux, elle était morte par sa faute, non pas celle du doc mais la sienne.

-Je sais qu'elle est partit mais, elle…elle va revenir non ?

Sawyer la fixa longuement et le visage de la blonde changea brusquement avant que les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. L'homme prit ses mains dans les siennes et déclara avec sincérité :

-Elle ne vous a pas abandonnée Rachel, elle voulait rentrer mais elle n'a jamais pu et quand…quand les choses auraient pu changer, elle nous a quitté.

-Vous êtiez amis ?

Le visage de James prit un air nostalgique et amer puis il répondit avec le sourire :

-Nous étions ensembles pendant 3ans, elle était…je l'aimais énormément et je sais à quel point elle vous aimé, vous et Julian.

-Pourquoi elle n'est jamais rentrée ?

-Elle ne pouvait pas, elle…ses recherches ont pris du temps, elle voulait réussir à sauver des vies.

-A-t-elle réussit ?

-Oui. Répondit-il simplement.

Rachel sourit puis ajouta :

-Juliet a toujours voulue me sauver et elle a réussit et j'ai eu mon fils, je lui dois tellement.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent puis elle demanda le cœur serré :

-Comment était-elle morte ?

-Elle…Un accident, une explosion, elle n'a pas survécue.

La blonde se remit à pleurer alors il la prit dans ses bras et murmura :

-Elle mettait souvent des fleurs à la maison, des lilas car c'était tes fleurs préférées.

Rachel s'écarta et lui sourit tristement.

-Chaque jours elle me parlait de toi et combien elle pensait que Julian pourrait avoir grandit, ce qu'il pourrait faire plus tard, elle voulait lui apprendre sa passion pour la médecine, elle voulait l'emmener se promener à la plage, elle voulait planter des fleurs dans le jardin avec toi et manger votre tarte préférée.

-La tarte aux pommes.

Il hocha la tête.

-Merci, merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, elle n'a jamais eu de la chance dans sa vie amoureuse et…je crois que c'était un peu ma faute, je suis heureuse qu'elle a pu avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie avant de…partir.

Sawyer sourit à son tour.

Ils passèrent la journée ensembles puis Rachel lui présenta Julian, elle l'invita à manger avec eux et à rester quelques jours. Sawyer accepta et durant les jours qui suivirent il en apprit plus sur le passé de la femme qu'il avait aimé et combien sa sœur et elle avaient eu une relation fusionnelle. Il remarqua une photo de Juliet dans la maison, il s'en empara et la regarda longuement, elle semblait heureuse, presque le même regard qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux pendant leur temps ensembles.

-Je suis tellement désolé Blondie, tu aurais du être avec eux.

Il reposa le cadre et s'éloigna, repensant encore à leur rupture et combien elle avait eu le cœur brisé, il ne l'avait jamais mérité, elle aurait du survivre et retrouver sa sœur…

Le dernier jour avant le départ, Rachel lui remit un petit carnet.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'était son journal quand elle était enfant et aussi une jeune femme, elle l'a écrit depuis ses 6ans jusqu'à son dernier jour avec moi…je crois, je pense qu'elle aurait aimé que tu l'es.

L'homme prit le journal et le remercia puis elle le serra dans ses bras et il lui promit de lui écrire pour donner des nouvelles.

Pendant le trajet du retour, il lut le journal et découvrit à quel point Juliet avait souffert de la rupture de ses parents, combien elle voulait être aimé et combien de fois elle avait eu le cœur brisé, même en étant une simple adolescente, il regrettait encore plus de lui avoir fait de la peine puis il lut un passage qui le surprit.

_**Je vais abandonner Rachel, ces recherches semblent importantes, je pense que je dois partir, je le sens dans tout mon être. Maman disait toujours qu'on devait faire des choix dans la vie et même si on en souffrait, la souffrance est la vie, l'amour est aussi la vie mais souvent aimer c'est souffrir, cette souffrance ne doit pas effacer ce que j'ai ressentit : l'amour. C'est comme ça que j'ai toujours avancé, aimer et souffrir mais ne jamais oublier ce sentiment si fort alors peu importe que je souffre, l'amour sera toujours le plus fort car c'est ce qui gardera vivant mes souvenirs.**_

-Peut-être qu'on était pas fait pour être ensembles mais on s'est aimé…Murmura t-il avec un sourire en refermant le journal.

Kate était entrain de préparer le repas avec Claire quand on sonna à la porte, elle laissa la blondinette puis vint ouvrir et fut plus que surprise en voyant Sawyer.

-Salut.

-Salut Freckles.

Ils se regardèrent intensément puis elle l'invita à entrer.

-5 jours qu'on ne t'a pas vu tu sais. Déclara t-elle d'un air distant.

-J'avais un truc à faire.

-Je sais et tu…c'est finit ?

-Ouais c'est finit.

Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit avec sincérité puis il sortit une boite qu'il lui présenta.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Une façon de me faire pardonner mon silence.

Elle l'ouvrit puis reporta son attention sur lui vraiment amusée.

-Tu m'as acheté des fraises ? On n'offre pas des fleurs quand on veut se faire pardonner ?

-Non, je voulais quelque chose de spécial pour toi. Avoua t-il sincèrement.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et comprit puis le remercia.

-Tu veux rester manger à la maison ?

Pour réponse il hocha de la tête alors ils se dirigèrent dans le salon, Aaron lui sauta pratiquement dessus car il avait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Kate s'éloigna dans la cuisine et les regarda amusée.

-Alors il t'a dit ce qu'il a fait ?

Elle fit volte face et afficha un large sourire à l'attention de Claire.

-Non.

-Non ? Et ça te dérange plus ?

-Ça n'a plus d'importance.

-Pendant 5 jours tu as pensée à ça et maintenant tu…

La jeune femme s'esclaffa puis reporta son attention sur la boite dans ses mains.

-C'est quoi ? L'interrogea la petite maman.

-Des fraises.

-Des fraises ? Et tu lui pardonnes car il t'apporte des fraises ?

Kate releva la tête et concéda d'un signe de tête sous le regard estomaqué de l'Australienne. La brunette ajouta toujours amusée :

-C'est sa façon à lui de dire « pardon » !

Et avant que Claire puisse ajouter quelque chose, Kate s'éloigna pour rejoindre Aaron et Sawyer et commencer à préparer la table.

**Fin**


	5. Jealousy and trust

**Kikoo tlm ! je suis super contente j'ai enfin trouvée un job ! mais vous inquiétez pas, ça m'empecheras pas d'écrire :) mais suis contente ! ^^**

_**Résumé :**__** Juin 2008 Miles décide de prendre les choses en main dans la vie amoureuse de Sawyer et Richard.**_

Le téléphona sonna dans la maison de Kate, elle s'en empara et répondit.

-Salut Kate, je dérange ? Demanda Miles.

-Pas encore, la fête commence dans 3h, pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas venir ?

-Oh si si, c'est juste que je viendrais pas seul.

-Oh.

-On sera 3 !

La brunette fit une grimace puis se reprit, la vie de Miles pouvait bien être « particulière », Aaron avait déjà deux mamans après tout…

-Ok, pas de problème.

-En fait c'est pour Richard et…

-…Miles c'est pas un problème, ça nous fera un peu plus de monde à manger. Affirma t-elle avec le sourire.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure.

-Bye.

Elle raccrocha puis secoua la tête en pensant à l'idée saugrenue qu'elle avait eu envers son ami.

Juin venait d'arriver et pour fêter le retour du soleil, Kate et Claire avaient organisées une soirée barbecue, Frank ne pouvait pas venir car il avait un vol pour le Mexique mais Miles, Richard et Sawyer seraient de la partie.

L'heure arriva rapidement Richard se présenta et Kate l'accueillit puis s'éloigna pour préparer l'apéritif. La sonnette retentit à nouveau, Claire vint à la porte et salua Sawyer La petite blondinette le prit dans ses bras, elle allait de mieux en mieux pour ainsi dire quasiment guérie et Aaron l'appelait maman.

-Salut Mamacita, t'es toute belle ce soir, c'est pas pour Miles ?

Pour réponse elle lui sourit et l'entraîna dans le jardin. Kate arriva à son tour et ils échangèrent une étreinte puis il s'écarta et la regarda avec un sourire.

-Joli robe.

-Joli T shirt Hawaien. Le taquina t-elle.

-J'avais envie de mettre un peu de couleur !

La brune rigola puis on sonna alors elle s'excusa et vint faire l'hôtesse. Miles venait d'arriver, elle le salua chaleureusement puis il lui présenta Amanda et Colleen, Kate les accueillit puis ils rejoignirent le reste, Sawyer discutait avec Richard tandis que Claire et Aaron portaient les couverts sur la grande table.

L'asiatique échangea un sourire avec Kate puis s'éloigna avec les deux filles. La brunette en profita pour aller chercher les boissons.

Quand elle revint avec le plateau son sourire s'estompa brusquement en remarquant Miles qui poussait Sawyer en direction de la femme dénommée « Colleen ».

-James donc voilà Colleen, une amie qui est ma masseuse.

-Masseuse ?

-Oui, la reine des massages de L.A. si vous voulez, je pourrais vous en faire un. S'exclama la rouquine.

Sawyer lança un regard à son ami qui afficha un grand sourire avant de s'éloigner pendant que Richard discutait avec Amanda. Il s'avança vers Kate et prit une boisson.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ca quoi ? J'ai soif, je bois !

-CA ! Dit-elle agacée en montrant Sawyer et la rousse.

-Ben je te dis, c'est des filles pour Richard et James !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ? Ils doivent s'amuser un peu, et si tu veux la prochaine fois j'aimerais un ami qui…

-…NON ! Je n'ai besoin de personne MILES ! S'écria la brune furieuse.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans la cuisine pour passer ses nerfs sur la salade. Quand elle revint 10 minutes plus tard, Sawyer était au barbecue tandis que Colleen « l'aidait » en tenant le plat de viandes. La brunette détourna le regard agacé et entama une discussion avec Richard qui avait « délaissé » Amanda.

-Ce n'est pas facile.

-De quoi ? L'interrogea t-elle surprise.

-De vivre et qu'on essaye de nous offrir une vie, Miles est gentil mais ça serait trahir ma femme, je ne suis pas prêt.

Pas prêt, elle ne comprenait pas comment l'ex immortel pouvait rester fidèle à sa femme, elle avait même été stupéfaite d'apprendre 3 mois plus tôt qu'il avait été marié. Richard leur avait parlé de Jacob, de lui et aussi de l'île, vaguement, il ne savait pas grand-chose et Kate pouvait avouer qu'elle préférait ne pas en savoir d'avantage, beaucoup étaient morts et EUX ils vivaient alors le plus important c'était cela VIVRE et penser au présent. Mais parfois Richard avait besoin de parler alors ils l'écoutaient car c'est ce que les amis font, ils étaient tous si proches maintenant une famille…Et une famille COMPLETE, pas besoin que Miles rajoute d'autres personnes, cette famille n'avait pas besoin de nouveaux membres…

Peu après, Sawyer apporta la viande, « aidé » par Colleen puis il s'installa à table et la jeune femme se mit à ses côtés alors que Kate était entourée de Claire et Aaron mais se trouvant face à lui.

-Momma veut une cicisse.

Elle se retourna vers Aaron, elle lui sourit puis lui posa une dans son assiette et le repas commença.

Chacun discuta de tout et de rien pendant une bonne partie du repas mais quand Colleen fit tomber sa fourchette sur la table et se pencha, elle lança un regard noir au blond et il la fixa étonné puis la rousse se releva avec un large sourire. Kate s'éloigna ensuite pour aller chercher les glaces, Aaron vint vers elle pour réclamer son bâtonnet et elle lui tendit avec un large puis il l'embrassa et s'éloigna. La jeune femme se pencha pour sortir les boites du congélateur quand elle entendit une voix à ses côtés.

-Besoin d'aide ?

La brune se releva trop vite et se cogna la tête.

-Ca va Freckles ? Demanda Sawyer en s'approchant pour regarder.

-CA VA ! S'exclama t-elle agacée en se reculant.

-Tu mens très mal.

Il afficha un sourire amusé et pour réponse, elle lui mit les boites dans les bras sans ménagement.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que t'as Sweetheart ?

-Va porter ça avant que ça fonde.

Le blond soupira puis s'en alla alors que Kate refermait le congel, les mains crispées sur celui-ci.

Quand elle revint dans le jardin, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Colleen et Sawyer en « discussion » mais de voir la façon dont elle léchait sa glace sous le nez du blond et cela l'énerva d'avantage. Claire vint à sa rencontre avec un léger sourire.

-Ca va Kate ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? Demanda t-elle irritée.

-Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas dit grand-chose du repas et que Sawyer est revenu rapidement et seul…

La brunette soupira puis affirma en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille :

-Miles a…enfin tu sais ces filles.

-Oui j'ai vu mais il a raison on doit avancer et vivre sa vie.

-Je sais mais…

-Mais ?

La jeune femme regarda son amie et avoua sincèrement :

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on agrandisse notre famille, elle est parfaite comme ça, je ne veux pas d'étrangères, je sais c'est stupide mais j'ai peur que ça détruise tout.

-Tout quoi ?

-Tout. Murmura t-elle avant de s'éloigner et laisser Claire à ses réflexions.

La soirée se termina peu après, Claire coucha son fils puis elle et Sawyer raccompagnèrent tout le monde car Kate rangeait la cuisine. Colleen s'approcha de l'homme et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci pour la soirée, elle était très enrichissante, appelez-moi pour un massage, je serais ravie de vous en faire un James.

Le blond acquiesça puis referma la porte et croisa le regard de l'Australienne.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler.

-Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle a, où ce que j'ai fait.

Pour réponse, Claire le prit dans ses bras et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de monter à l'étage.

Sawyer mit ses mains dans ses poches et il avança en direction de la cuisine. Il la trouva vide puis entendit un bruit dehors et il vit la brunette assise sur la balançoire entrain de manger une glace. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées alors le blond prit place à ses côtés sur la seconde balancelle.

Le silence régnait dans la nuit noir et aucun des deux n'osaient parler mais le blond se mordit la lèvre et déclara d'une voix douce en la fixant :

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Kate.

-Je sais.

-Bon c'est déjà un début, tu réponds.

La jeune femme afficha un mince sourire puis tourna la tête et le regarda sans rien dire d'autre.

-Je ne veux pas que les choses changent.

Sawyer la regarda en fronçant les sourcils avec incompréhension alors la jeune femme ajouta en se mordillant la lèvre :

-Entre nous, notre famille, je…tout est si parfait comme ça.

-Mais rien n'a changé Freckles.

-Pas encore. Murmura t-elle avec un sourire amer.

Il regarda le ciel étoilé et assura à son attention :

-Miles a toujours été comme ça, même quand on était sur…sur l'île, pour lui une vie sans femme c'est pas une vie.

Kate le regarda sans rien dire, l'écoutant simplement.

-Il a essayé des semaines à nous caser moi et Jin, on avait beau l'envoyé bouler, il revenait toujours à la charge. Une fois il nous a fait venir à la station Pearl juste car y avait 2 filles qui avaient besoin d'aide en pleine nuit…

Elle s'efforça de ne pas rire.

-L'autre fois c'était visite à la station Hydra, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'enfermer dans la cage pour passer du temps avec la nana, bref Miles prend du bon temps ça veut dire qu'on doit aussi même si on est pas prêt à ça. Termina t-il en reportant son attention sur elle.

-Merci.

Le blondinet lui adressa un sourire puis il demanda avec intérêt :

-Vous n'étiez pas tous proches une fois de retour à L.A.

-Un temps mais pas avec Sun, elle…elle en voulait à Jack pour la mort de Jin et je…j'étais occupée avec Aaron, mon procès. Au début on était très proches, on faisait des fêtes ensembles, Sayid nous avait invité à son mariage et les choses ont changés…

Elle se tut et se perdit dans ses pensées.

-Entre toi et Jack ?

-Pas seulement, on s'est tous perdu de vue. Répondit la brune d'un air attristée.

-Pourtant toi et le doc ça s'est arrangé !

-Pas longtemps avant qu'on retourne sur l'île et peu de temps… Hurley se croyait fou, ce n'était pas la perfection du tout. Avoua t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Nous on l'était, je crois même que si j'étais gay j'aurais pu finir avec Miles ou Jin.

Kate explosa de rire puis se reprit devant l'air sérieux de Sawyer.

-Tu sais rien ne changera Kate, on est une famille, faut juste t'habituer à Miles et ses idées, il serait même capable de te présenter quelqu'un.

-Il a déjà essayé. Dit-elle enjouée en finissant sa glace.

-Tu vois !

La jeune femme afficha un large sourire à son attention puis posa sa main sur la sienne, il glissa ses doigts dans les siens et ils restèrent un peu dehors à discuter.

**Fin**


	6. Sex and revelation

**Résumé : Miles fête la décoration de son nouveau salon et il invite ses amis et il va avoir droit une petite découverte….**

On sonna à la porte et Miles vint ouvrir pour laisser entrer Claire et Aaron, le petit garçon tenait la main de sa maman. Aaron vivait très bien la séparation avec Kate et l'Australienne était enfin une vraie mère autonome.

-Bonjour.

-T'es super mignonne Claire ! Déclara t-il.

La blonde rougit puis il les laissa entrer et présenta son salon et expliqua pourquoi il avait choisit cette couleur quand on l'interrompit. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Frank, bière en main.

-Je sais que tu adores ton nouvel intérieur Miles mais tu nous a promis un repas et à part boire, ce que j'adore je rate une soirée avec une charmante hôtesse.

-Tu peux t'envoyer en l'air quand tu veux Pilote !

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel puis s'éloigna alors que l'asiatique conduisait Claire sur le balcon. Elle remarqua Kate et Sawyer en discussion puis vint à leur rencontre, elle ne les avait pas vu depuis 15 jours environ car elle avait passée son temps libre avec son fils, ils avaient passés un merveilleux mois mais elle s'en était voulue d'avoir exclue si « brutalement » Kate de leurs projets.

Ils se prirent dans les bras puis Aaron fit un bisou à la brune.

-T'as vu comme suis beau, c'est momma qui m'a ajeté tout ça !

Kate échangea un regard avec la blondinette puis sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le petit bonhomme qui l'entraînait dans la foule pour montrer à tout le monde son joli t shirt.

Claire les suivit du regard, toujours embarrassée de son silence.

-T'inquiètes pas Mamacita, elle t'en veut pas, t'es sa mère après tout.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Sawyer et s'efforça de sourire.

-Je t'assure, elle le vit bien, parole de scout ! S'exclama le blond en levant la main.

-Depuis quand tu l'es ?

-Depuis qu'on a survécu dans une jungle remplit d'ours polaire !

Claire rigola à sa remarque.

La soirée continua dans une bonne ambiance, Frank raconta son dernier vol et la mésaventure qui s'était passé dans les toilettes de l'avion.

-Quand je pensais avoir connue le pire, une demande en mariage dans les wc et la bague qui tombe dans le lavabo avec l'excitation, je vous jure, je crois que ma vie est vouée à vivre le pire !

Chacun rigola puis Miles commença à couper le gâteau.

-Momma veut une lace.

-Aaron, on n'est pas à la maison.

-T'inquiètes pas, ça me dérange pas. Assura t-il à l'attention de la blonde.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire puis l'asiatique descendit l'escalier qui menait à son freezer. Il descendit les marches rapidement quand il entendit des gloussements puis leva les yeux et poussa un cri.

Sawyer s'écarta de sa partenaire qui baissa sa robe tandis qu'il refermait sa ceinture.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…et sur mon…mais qu'est-ce que…

-Ça s'appelle prendre du bon temps tu connais pas ? Se moqua le blond.

Kate lui tomba sur l'épaule puis sauta du réfrigérateur et fit face à leur ami qui devenait tout blanc.

-Sawyer, il a pas l'air bien. Assura la brunette en voyant Miles les fixa avec des grands yeux.

Le blond soupira puis s'avança vers son ami et lui passa la main devant les yeux.

-Hé ho Enos, tu m'entends ?

-Me faire ça A MOI ! Mais Jim ça fait des mois que je te pousse vers des filles et toi tu…et vous…

Il leva les bras en l'air et remontant les marches précipitamment. Le couple échangea un regard puis partirent à sa suite.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement, ils le trouvèrent assis dans la cuisine, Kate se tourna vers Sawyer et il acquiesça de la tête alors elle partir rejoindre les autres. Le blond se gratta la tête puis se mit face à son ami.

-Ecoute Miles, je…

-…Depuis quand ?

-Environ un mois.

Son ami hocha la tête puis il ajouta blessé :

-Un mois que mon meilleur ami me ment.

-Miles…

Le brun releva la tête pour le regarder.

-Oui je dis ça car c'est vrai, on est ami Jim depuis 4ans et tu n'as même pas été capable de me dire que toi et Kate vous étiez ensembles.

Sawyer soupira, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Quoi ?

-Kate, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux puis son ami déclara sincèrement :

-Car avant qu'on reste coincé en 1974, elle était ta copine que je sache.

-Je sais mais…c'est différent là, on s'amuse, on se prend pas la tête.

-Tu t'amuses avec elle mais tu refuses toutes les autres filles que je te propose, y a pas un problème là James ?

Sawyer leva les bras au ciel.

-Ok j'avoue c'est pas que du sexe !

-Pourquoi vous le cachez alors ? L'interrogea t-il surpris.

-Je sais pas, on en a pas parlé, peut-être qu'elle préfère que les choses soient ainsi, y a un an elle était fiancée au doc.

-Ouais ben ça a duré 1 semaine.

Sawyer haussa un sourcil.

-C'est Hurley, on s'est raconté nos vies.

-Nos vies ?

-Ben oui, une vraie commère alors…

Sawyer afficha un large sourire et Miles lui rendit.

-Tu sais, je crois que ça pourrait durer tous les deux, Richard et moi on parlait l'autre jour à quel point vous êtes complices bien sur je savais pas à quel POINT vous étiez PROCHES ! Termina le brun en le fixant intensément.

-L'avenir nous le dira Donger.

-Tu verras Jim, tu verras.

Le blondinet se releva et l'asiatique ajouta avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce :

-Je dirais rien t'inquiètes pas mais c'est pas nous qui vous jugerons, Claire m'en a parlé de vous deux de ce qu'elle a vu sur l'île au début, elle disait que vous étiez un couple atypique mais mignon.

Sawyer rigola puis le laissa seul. Lorsqu'il revint auprès de sa famille, Kate se tourna vers lui et le blond fit un signe de la tête alors elle lui sourit. Miles revint peu après avec la glace et Aaron lui fit un bisou.

La soirée se termina assez tard, Sawyer porta le petit bonhomme dans ses bras puis l'installa dans la voiture avant de saluer Claire. Il se retourna pour voir Kate venir à sa rencontre, il sourit et ils montèrent dans son véhicule.

Le blond se gara dans l'allée de la brune puis ils entrèrent chez elle. Il se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il posa sur le canapé pendant que Kate allait leur chercher une bière. Elle revint peu après et ils s'assirent sur celui-ci.

-Miles ne dira rien. Commença Sawyer.

Elle sourit et but une gorgée, il la regarda du coin de l'œil puis demanda dans un murmure :

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait leur dire maintenant non ?

Kate posa sa bière sur la petite table et se tourna vers lui, étudiant ses yeux.

-C'est ce que tu veux ?

-Et toi ? L'interrogea t-il en évitant de répondre à sa question.

La jeune femme remit une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

-J'ai peur.

-De quoi ? Demanda t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

La brunette releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Kate, je te propose pas le mariage mais et si Aaron nous surprend la prochaine fois ?

-Je sais, c'est juste que…la dernière fois, on…

-…La dernière fois j'ai été un vrai crétin et je méritais largement ma gifle.

Elle lui sourit amusé et charmée puis se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

-On pourrait inviter tout le monde samedi et leur dirent. Chuchota t-elle après le baiser.

-Tu es sure ?

Pour réponse, elle s'empara de ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser puis elle s'écarta en le regardant avec le sourire.

-Plus que jamais.

**Fin**


	7. Daughter and dolls

**Résumé : Les ajira6 sont de retour depuis 2 semaines et Sawyer décide de rendre visite à sa fille pour la première en compagnie de Kate et Aaron.**

La voiture se gara dans l'allée, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et une pression sur celle-ci se fit ressentir. Il tourna les yeux et croisa le regard attendri de Kate.

-Tout va bien se passer je te le promets.

Sa gorge était nouée alors il hocha simplement la tête puis un petit garçon tira sur son jean alors il se pencha pour le soulever et le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tonton Sawsaw, tu voira Clemie é top genti.

La brune glissa une main dans les cheveux du petit garçon, il quitta les bras de son « oncle » pour tenir la main à sa « mère » puis le « couple » s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. L'attente fut longue et stressante alors la jeune femme prit la main du blond dans la sienne, ils se regardèrent et elle lui sourit. Une petite fille se présenta devant eux.

-Tata Kate ! Aaron !

-Clemie

Le petit bonhomme vint faire un câlin à la petite fille puis il s'écarta et Clementine accouru pour embrasser Kate.

-Tu m'as manquée.

-Oh toi aussi ma puce mais j'avais un voyage à faire. Répondit la femme en caressant sa chevelure délicatement.

La brunette se tut puis se reprit en regardant Sawyer qui les fixer avec anxiété.

-Clemie chérie, je voulais te présenter un vieil ami.

Elle se releva tenant la main de la petite fille qui se tourna pour regarder le grand inconnu. Sawyer allait dire quelque chose quand une voix se fit entendre. Cassidy s'avança vers eux avec le sourire mais il s'effaça bien vite quand elle remarqua avec qui sa meilleure amie était accompagnée.

-Comment oses-tu te présenter ici ?

Sawyer échangea un regard avec Kate qui voulait dire « je te l'avais dis ». La brunette s'avança vers son amie qui avait déjà éloignée sa fille de « ses invités ».

-Cass, écoute je…

-…Non, toi tu…et quand je pense que…

Elle se pencha devant sa fille et lui ordonna de rentrer d'une voix douce mais nerveuse.

-Mais maman je veux rester avec Tata Kate et Aaron.

-Clemie il n'y a pas de MAIS tu RENTRES ! S'agaça la mère.

La petite fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle hurla un « je te déteste » avant de partir en courant. Aaron se mit à pleurer alors Kate le rpit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Cassidy la fixa furieuse puis porta son regard sur Sawyer qui ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire.

-Reste en dehors de la vie de ma fille Sawyer ou je te jure que tu le regretteras.

-Cassidy, c'est son père, il a le droit d'avoir une place dans sa vie ! Déclara la brune d'une voix forte.

Son amie s'avança et assura d'un ton agacé à son attention :

-Je sais à quel point pour toi il est si PARFAIT Kate, mais je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'est qu'un lâche doublé d'un menteur sans cœur, l'amour rend aveugle dira t-on !

La jeune femme évita de regarder le blond, espérant que sa meilleure amie ne dise rien d'autre.

-Rentrons Freckles.

Les deux femmes le fixèrent étonnées, il passa sa main dans le dos de la brunette pour l'inciter à se retourner, Kate échangea un regard avec Cassidy puis s'exécuta.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Cass. Murmura l'homme en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Le « couple » s'éloigna sans une parole de plus, elle les regarda un bref instant puis retourna dans sa maison. La jeune brune installa le petit garçon dans son siège, il sanglotait toujours.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute mon bébé, Tatie Cassidy était fatiguée, on reviendra la voir demain et tu pourras jouer avec Clemie.

-Pomis moma ?

-Oui chéri.

Il lui fit un câlin alors qu'elle embrassait son front puis elle referma la portière et croisa les yeux de son ami.

-On reviendra demain Sawyer.

-Ça changera rien, elle est très têtue et à force elle voudra même plus te revoir et le marmot comprendra plus rien. Avoua t-il avec honnêteté.

-Mais c'est TA FILLE !

-Je sais mais je…elle semble bien sans moi et au moins je l'aurais vu.

Elle voulut ajouter une parole mais il était déjà remonté dans le véhicule. Les amis arrivèrent à leur hôtel peu après, Kate téléphona à Claire pour lui dire qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant quelques jours puis elle raccrocha pour voir Sawyer adossé au mur.

-Quelques jours ?

-Carole a besoin de passer du temps avec sa fille et elle finira par céder si on revient demain.

-Kate.

La femme brandit sa main face à son visage et s'exclama d'un ton agacé et certain :

-Je sais comment elle est, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle n'a rien dit quand j'ai pris soin de Clemie pour toi, elle est juste amère et elle a peur que tu veuilles plus que voir ta fille, je la comprends parfaitement, je ne voulais pas me séparer d'Aaron.

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot puis elle s'éloigna pour s'occuper du petit garçon, Sawyer poussa un soupir et sortit sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette.

La soirée arriva rapidement, ils étaient sortit manger en ville puis avaient fait un tour à la fête foraine et Kate avait gagnée un ours en peluche au petit garçon en tirant à la carabine, Sawyer n'avait pas résister à la taquiner.

-Freckles la femme fatale qui tire plus vite que son ombre !

-Dommage que y avait pas un ours polaire.

Le blond afficha un sourire amusé et échangea un regard complice avec la brune.

-Moma est fote !

-Ouais très forte petit crabe mais tu veux savoir quoi ? L'interrogea Sawyer en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Aaron fit bien sur « non » de la tête alors l'homme avoua en prenant un air sérieux :

-Elle est encore plus douée avec ses poings, elle peut faire sacrément mal aux mâchoires !

Kate ne ptu s'empêcher de rire et le força à se redresser alors que le petit garçon les fixer avec incompréhension.

-Moi j'ame pas les gran pace que je compend pas.

-T'es mieux comme une crevette, quand tu seras grand, tu voudras même plus les bisous de ta maman.

-Pa vai !

-Si !

-Nan !

-Mais si je te dis !

-NON !

-Si, si !

-NAN ! moma moi t'ame ! S'écria le petit garçon en se jetant à ses jambes.

-Tu verras gamin, faut toujours écouté les grands.

-Sawyer, ça suffit ! S'exclama t-elle à la fois agacée et amusée par son comportement.

Le blondinet échangea un regard avec la jeune femme et il abandonna « la bataille ».

Ils rentrèrent ensuite à l'hôtel et Kate coucha le petit garçon en lui racontant une histoire, elle embrassa son front mais alors qu'elle allait se relever, le petit garçon quémanda d'une voix endormi :

-Veu un bisous de tonton Sawsaw.

-Ok bébé, je vais le chercher.

Elle se redressa et le remarqua dans l'embrassure de la porte, la jolie brune afficha un large sourire à son égard puis il entra et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du bambin.

-Dors bien le microbe.

-Bo nuit tonton Sawsaw.

Les deux amis s'installèrent dans la seconde chambre adjacente à celle du garçonnet, ils n'étaient pas en manque d'argent alors ils avaient pris une double chambre même s'ils devraient partager le lit ce soir car c'était la seule chambre double libre pour ce soir. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, fixant le plafond sans rien dire, Sawyer les mains derrière la tête, elle posait sur son ventre. Kate se tourna brusquement vers lui et demanda en le regardant longuement :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une fille ?

Il lui jeta un regard en biais.

-Je te l'ai dis.

-Oui quand tu as sauté. Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit, ni d'ailleurs que tu avais aimé, enfin tu as mentit pendant ton jeu.

-Tu te rappelles ? Demanda t-il intéressé par la conversation.

-Bien sur que je me rappelle ! Alors ?

-Alors déjà j'ai pas mentit, j'étais pas amoureux d'elle, j'aurais ptet pu mais j'aimais d'avantage ma réputation.

Il se tourna à son tour pour la regarder, sachant pertinemment que ses paroles l'avaient blessés. Il se mordit les lèvres puis ajouta :

-Elle est venue me voir en prison avec cette photo, ce bébé de moi, j'ai pas voulue croire qu'elle disait la vérité, je sais que je l'ai blessée encore une fois mais je suis un arnaqueur et m'annoncé que j'étais père, ça aurait pu être un piège.

-Elle t'aimait James et je crois qu'elle t'aimera toujours un peu.

A ces mots elle se tut un bref moment avant de reprendre :

-Elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter, avec ce bébé, être mère célibataire c'est dure, avoir quelqu'un ça rend les choses plus…simples.

-Tu parles par expérience non ?

Kate baissa les yeux, il avait comprit qu'elle venait d'évoquer sa propre détresse et son besoin d'amour, de soutien qu'elle avait trouvé un temps avec Jack.

-Sawyer je…

-…Elle a compte.

-Quoi ?

-Clementine, j'ai arnaqué un gars en prison pour le dirlo si on peut dire et j'ai eu la récompense, j'ai fais créer un compte à son nom à Albuquerque, je crois que je voulais quand même prendre soin d'elle à ma manière. Avoua t-il avec sincérité.

-Tu devrais lui dire ça.

-Quoi ?

-A Cassidy, je pense que ça lui ferait du bien.

-Ouais j'en doute.

Il se tut puis se releva pour aller fumer sur le balcon. Kate le fixa longuement mais ne fit rien pour le stopper, elle le ferait changer et ELLE la ferait changer d'avis, cette petite fille avait besoin d'un père et Sawyer méritait de l'être. Elle s'endormit sur ses paroles.

Le blond était à fumer sa 3ème clope, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à tout, Juliet, Kate, Cassidy et Clementine, chacune à sa façon, il les avait blessée et pourtant, Kate était là, elle croyait en lui et cela l'effrayait d'avantage que passer du temps avec cette petite fille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait ici, il devrait partir loin d'elle, de tout le monde mais il ne voulait plus être seul, il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille et Claire était comme sa petite sœur, un rôle que Jack aurait dû tenir.

-Damn it Doc, tu devrais être là, pas moi !

Il revoyait encore quand Kate avait annoncé à tout le monde que Jack était mort, il n'avait pas été capable de la prendre dans ses bras mais il avait lu la peine sur son visage, elle aimait le doc, elle l'avait perdue et sa petite sœur avait perdue un grand frère alors c'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté de rester chez elle, pour prendre soin d'elles à la place de Jack, un temps, il envisageait de trouver un appartement sous peu, elles n'avaient plus besoin de lui maintenant, Claire allait de mieux en mieux et Kate avait sa vie, il avait peut-être encore besoin d'elles mais il devait apprendre à « laisser partir » les gens et vivre sa propre existence.

Se fut sur cette pensée qu'il retourna à l'intérieur pour voir la jeune femme qui hantait son esprit endormie sur le lit, le visage serein, il s'avança et déposa une couverture sur elle puis la regarda un moment avant de sortir.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, la femme était endormie, normal vu l'heure tardive mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit qui était face à elle. Elle essaya de refermer celle-ci mais un pied bloqua son action.

-Si tu ne pars pas dans 5 minutes, j'appelle les flics !

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

Cassidy fixa intensément le blond mais garder toujours la main sur la poignet.

-Parler de quoi ? A quel point tu regrettes de nous avoir abandonné, que tu te sens fautif ?

Joue pas avec moi Sawyer je te connais !

-Cass, je te demande juste de m'écouter et si tu ne changes pas d'avis après, je te promets, je ne reviendrais plus, c'est ta fille avant tout et je ne veux pas lui compliquer la vie. Assura t-il sincèrement sans la quitter des yeux.

Il y eut un long silence où chacun regarder l'autre sans rien dire puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand et il entra. Les deux ex se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine face à face, Cassidy avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine mais elle était calme, simplement attendant qu'il parle.

L'homme quant à lui était plus que nerveux mais il se reprit et déclara d'une voix sincère :

-Je sais que c'était pas facile pour toi avec elle, je t'ai pris ton argent, tu as été sans le sous, j'ai souvent pensé à toi et Clementine mais j'étais lâche ouais t'avais raison sur ce point.

Elle fut satisfaite de sa confession et l'invita à continuer son discours.

-Je sais que je ne mérite pas d'avoir une place dans sa vie, pas après toutes ses années et j'ai pas envie que tu te brouilles avec Kate à cause de ça, je voulais juste te donner quelque chose.

La femme le fixa interloquée, il sortit une enveloppe qu'il déposa face à elle. Cassidy l'ouvrit puis leva les yeux vers lui surprise.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Juste pour te prouver que je ne t'enlèverais jamais Clementine, tu pourras la montrer à un avocat si besoin.

Il se releva et la remercia de l'avoir écouté mais elle le rappela et il se retourna étonné.

-Tu veux…tu veux boire un café ?

Ils se fixèrent longuement puis il hocha d'un signe de tête et se rassit sur la chaise.

Kate fut réveillée au petit matin par un petit garçon enjoué, elle se frotta les yeux puis le prit dans ses bras pour lui donner un câlin.

-Bojou momma.

-Bonjour bébé, tu as bien dormit ?

Aaron hocha la tête et ils se relevèrent pour aller dans le salon vu que le lit était vide, elle appela Sawyer plusieurs fois mais n'eut aucune réponse. La jeune femme prit son téléphone et l'appela. Après quelques sonneries, il décrocha et Kate fut plus estomaquée quand Sawyer lui donna rendez-vous chez Cassidy.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu attends à la porte ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

-Euh actuellement je suis dans la cuisine mais peut-être que si je fous le feu avec ma cigarette, elle me mettra dehors.

-Je serais là dans une demi heure, essaye de rien faire de stupide.

-Freckles, ça…Il se tut car elle avait raccrochée.

Sawyer reposa son téléphone pour voir Cassidy arrivait dans la pièce.

-Kate va arriver ?

-Ouais dans moins d'une heure, elle m'a dit de pas faire de conneries.

-Tu en as déjà fait une !

-Je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler ! S'agaça t-il.

La jeune femme ria de bon cœur alors qu'il souriait.

Kate arriva assez rapidement chez sa meilleure amie, elle se demandait vraiment ce que Sawyer avait pu faire, ou dit…

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et Cassidy accueillit son amie avec un large sourire puis l'invita à entrer.

-Cassidy, je sais qu'il a fait quelque chose d'idiots mais s'il te plait, dis-moi que t'as rien fait.

-Rien fait ? Tu crois que j'aurais pu l'envoyer en prison pour effraction dans ma maison ?

Le visage de la brune blanchit et la jeune femme explosa de rire puis les entraîna dans la cuisine et elle fut plus que surprise de voir le blond à la table entrain de manger en compagnie de Clementine.

-Salut Freckles !

-Bonjour Tata Kate ! S'exclama la petite fille en levant la main pour faire un signe.

Aaron courut vers la table fit un bisous à Sawyer puis sa copine et il s'installa à la table. Kate échangea un regard avec Cassidy qui la poussa à s'asseoir pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Une fois tout le monde rassasiait, les enfants montèrent jouer à l'étage tandis que les adultes s'étaient installés au salon.

-Bon vous allez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre « je vais le tuer » à « tu veux un peu plus de café ? »

Le blond et son ex échangèrent un regard puis Sawyer quitta la pièce laissant les deux amies.

-Alors ?

-Il est venu cette nuit, il a confirmé que c'était un crétin mais aussi qu'il ne me prendrait pas ma fille.

-Il n'a jamais voulu te prendre Clemie, Cass.

-Je sais, mais tu sais comme moi ce qu'on peut faire pour un enfant.

Elles se fixèrent longuement puis sa meilleure amie ajouta avec sincérité :

-Il a fait une lettre où il renonce à ses droits parentaux, c'est comme ça que j'ai compris que tu avais raison.

-Est-ce que tu vas t'en servir pour…

-…Non, j'ai hésitée mais non, il mérite une seconde chance, je lui donne 2 mois pour me prouver qu'il peut être un bon père, et s'il se plante, tu auras droit à la plus belle leçon de moral de ta vie ma grande.

La brunette esquissa un large sourire amusée.

-Merci.

-Non merci à toi, je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il est…différent maintenant.

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Affirma t-elle surprise.

-Kate, cet idiot sans cervelle est loin du type que j'ai connu alors peu importe que tu penses que tu n'y es pour rien, moi je t'assure que tu as ta part dans tout ça.

L'ex fugitive soupira puis murmura d'une petite voix en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille :

-Tu te trompes Cass, c'est une autre femme qui l'a changée, elle…Elle est morte avant qu'on quitte l'île, si rien ne s'était passé, ça serait elle qui serait là aujourd'hui à te convaincre qu'il est un homme bon, pas moi.

-Tu as finit avec tes bêtises ? Ça fait 3ans que tu es ma meilleure amie, qu'on se dit tout et tu vas me faire croire que cette femme qui est six pieds sous terre est la raison de son changement ? C'est pas à elle qu'il a demandé de venir me voir, c'est pas à cause d'elle qu'il est venu me voir hier soir par peur que notre amitié soit détruite ! Tu vois peut-être rien ma grande mais ce grand dadet, il en pince toujours pour toi et toi aussi !

Kate ne dit mot et son amie leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je vous donne une année.

-Quoi ?

-Avant que vous soyez à nouveau ensemble et puis personnellement je sais que je ne voudrais pas d'une autre femme dans la vie de ma fille. Assura t-elle avec un sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

Kate posa sa tête sur le coussin du canapé et se perdit dans ses pensées. Est-ce que Cassidy avait dit vrai ? Qu'il s'inquiétait pour son amitié avec Cassidy ? Est-ce qu'elle était la raison de son changement ou Juliet ? Non Juliet avait passée 3ans avec lui, ils ne s'étaient connus que 3 mois, même s'il l'avait aimé, elle savait que la blonde garderait toujours la place la plus importante dans son cœur et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Après plusieurs minutes, la brune monta à l'étage et resta dans l'embrassure de la porte à regarder Sawyer jouer avec sa fille et Aaron. La petite fille lui avait prêtée une poupée et le blond tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire la tresse que sa fille lui réclamait.

-T'es pas doué toi !

-Elle est petite ta barbie boucle d'or.

-Bah tonton Sawsaw moi sui un gacon est peu le fai ! S'exclama Aaron en montrant les couettes qu'il avait mise sur la sienne.

Le blond grimaça et essaya de peigner les cheveux tellement fort que la tête resta accroché au peigne.

-Damn it !

-MA POUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Cria Clementine.

Sawyer essaya de calmer la petite fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, si Cassidy arrivait, il était bon pour sortir avec un coup de pied au derrière...

Kate s'efforça de ne pas rire puis se reprit et s'agenouilla face à la petite fille.

-Tata Kateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, il a cassé ma poupéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

-Je vais te réparer ça Clemie, mais regarde ton joli visage, vas te passer un gant sur le visage chérie et elle sera toute prête quand tu reviendras.

La petite blonde se frotta les yeux puis quitta la pièce en pleurnichant.

-Merci.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire puis s'occupa de la poupée tandis que Aaron continuait à jouer avec la sienne. Quand la petite revint avec les yeux toujours rouge, son visage s'illumina quand sa tata lui confia sa poupée qu'elle serra contre son cœur. Sawyer voulut se relever mais la brune posa sa main sur son genou, ils échangèrent un regard puis continuèrent à jouer avec les deux enfants.

Kate et Sawyer étaient sortis se balader en ville, les enfants faisaient une sieste et Cassidy les avait pratiquement poussé à la porte. Ils avaient terminés leur sortir dans un café à boire un chocolat chaud.

-Tu trouves pas bizarre comment elle nous a forcée à sortir ?

-Elle avait peut-être besoin de tranquillité. Répondit la brune en buvant une gorgée.

-Ouais ptet mais en ajoutant et surtout amusez-vous bien, à croire qu'elle espérait qu'on passe du bon temps !

La jeune femme faillit s'étouffer puis demanda pour changer la discussion :

-Tu sais même si j'ai « sauvée » la poupée barbie de ta fille, si tu veux marquer des points avec elle, tu pourrais lui en offrir une nouvelle.

La petite fille poussa un cri de joie quand à son réveil elle trouva le salon remplit de poupées et d'une belle et grande maison. Cassidy fit les gros yeux au blond.

-Je savais pas quoi prendre !

-Je t'avais dis une poupée Sawyer. Ajouta Kate.

L'homme se gratta la tête embarrassé mais cessa rapidement voyant la joie sur le visage de sa fille, elle courait sans cesse pour montrer tour à tour à sa maman les belles poupées.

-Maman, maman il est génial le fiancé à Tata Kate !

-Euh Clemie ce n'est pas mon…

Cassidy stoppa sa meilleure amie puis se mit à genoux pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Chérie, c'est ton père. Avoua t-elle doucement en glissant une main sur sa joue.

La fillette leva les yeux vers Sawyer qui comme Kate était en état choc. Clementine s'avança vers lui avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Mon papa ?

L'homme tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui lui sourit comme pour lui donner l'autorisation puis il reporta son attention sur la petite blonde et ne pu rien faire d'autre qu'hocher la tête. Sa fille courut dans ses bras et il eut à peine le temps de se pencher qu'elle le serra fort dans ses bras, disant combien elle avait toujours voulu un papa et que plus personne ne se moquerait d'elle à l'école car elle n'en n'avait pas même si sa tata lui avait toujours dit que son papa l'aimait fort et qu'il était juste très très loin. Il caressa sa chevelure doucement alors qu'il lui faisait la promesse qu'il serait toujours là pour elle maintenant.

Kate se retint de pleurer devant le tableau attendrissant elle croisa le regard de Cassidy qui détourna la tête mais la brunette ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Cassidy les invita à rester quelques jours et puis Clementine voulait que son papa l'emmène à l'école le lendemain matin pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle aussi en avait un et qu'il était le plus gentil des papas.

Kate mit Aaron au lit qui était trop épuisé par la folle journée avec Clementine pour réclamer une histoire puis elle partit pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa « nièce » et vit Sawyer assis sur le lit de la petite fille.

-Papa ?

-Oui princesse ?

-Est-ce que tu resteras toujours ici avec moi et maman ?

Le blond baissa les yeux puis les releva et avoua avec sincérité en glissant sa main sur sa joue :

-Non boucle d'or mais je viendrais souvent te voir.

-Tu vis avec Tata Kate ? C'est ta fiancée ?

Il ne su quoi répondre mais devant le regard plein de questions de la fillette il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Si vous vous marrirerez je pourrais avoir une belle robe bleue hein papa ? Avec des fleurs dans les cheveux comme la fée barbie !

-Ok, une belle robe toute bleue avec des fleurs.

-ET une couronne hein ?

Il sourit amusé, la fillette bailla puis il lui souhaita bonne nuit après avoir embrassé son front et quitta la chambre pour croiser Kate dans le couloir. La jeune femme passa à côté de lui puis rentra dans la pièce pour voir la petite fille, il la regarda puis descendit pour fumer.

Kate prit place à ses côtés alors que Clemie affichait un grand sourire de ses petites dents.

-Papa m'a dit que je pourrais avoir la plus belle des robes quand vous vous marrirerez !

-Clemie ton papa et moi on…

-…Quoi ? Tu veux pas te marrirerez avec mon papa ? Demanda la fillette les larmes aux yeux.

-Si, si chérie, et je t'achèterais la plus belle des robes c'est promis.

Clementine fut rassurée alors que Kate se sentait mal à l'aise de lui mentir.

-Merci Tata Kate, tu m'as ramené mon papa, je l'aime fort déjà et il est beau hein ? S'exclama t-elle toute enjouée.

La jeune femme caressa les cheveux de Clementine avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Oui, il l'est.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes car il est beau et gentil ?

-Clemie ma puce, il est tard, demain tu as école. Assura Kate pour changer la conversation.

-Oui et papa va m'emmener ! Déclara t-elle toute fière.

-Oui chérie.

Elle fit un câlin à l'enfant puis sortir de la chambre.

-Tu vois même ma fille le dit !

-Cassidy tais-toi. Dit Kate agacée avant de descendre.

Son amie afficha un sourire puis vint souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa fille avant d'aller se coucher à son tour.

Sawyer venait d'écraser sa 2ème cigarette sur la pelouse quand il entendit la voix de la brunette qui le taquiner « fumer c'est mauvais pour la santé ». il fit volte face pour voir la brune les mains autour de ses épaules, portant uniquement son chemisier.

-Tu vas attraper froid Freckles comme ça.

La jeune femme l'ignora puis s'assit sur les marches, il vint à ses côtés.

-Ta fille est…

-…Je sais mais j'ai pas osé lui dire non.

-Ouais…

Ils se turent un moment puis le blond l'interrogea étonné :

-Tu lui as parlé de moi souvent ?

Kate remit une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et évita son regard, resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Tout le temps oui, elle…je pense qu'elle avait le droit de savoir qui était son père, Cassidy n'était pas ravie au début mais Clemie est une enfant adorable alors elle m'a laissée faire, juste me faisant promette de ne pas lui dire que tu reviendrais un jour pour ne pas qu'elle souffre d'attendre son papa. Répondit la brune d'une air nostalgique.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup non ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et assura estomaquée :

- Elle a fait partie de ma vie pendant 3ans. C'est ta fille James comment je ne pourrais pas l'aimer !

Sawyer haussa un sourcil surpris et sa compagne ajouta :

-Tu m'avais demandée de veiller sur elle, je l'ai fais et je l'aime et toi aussi tu vas l'aimer, c'est une fillette merveilleuse.

Il sourit simplement puis la jeune femme l'abandonna pour aller dormir.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, Clementine présenta son père à sa maîtresse et ses copines et elle les « nargua » en disant combien son papa était le plus gentil des papas et que bientôt il allait se marrirerez avec sa tata. Sawyer et Kate se sentirent mal à l'aise face aux élucubrations de la petite fille mais ne dirent rien pour la rendre triste et cela amusa Cassidy.

La petite famille quitta Albuquerque le samedi matin après avoir passé une bonne semaine ici et Sawyer promit de revenir bientôt voir sa fille.

Kate était entrain de descendre bagages alors que Sawyer attendait à l'extérieur, son ex s'approcha de lui et affirma d'un ton taquin mais sérieux :

-Tu as pas intérêt à la laisser tomber.

-Quoi ?

-Pas quoi, qui crétin, car je te préviens Ford, tu m'as laissé partir alors ne la laisse pas partir elle, même si tu la mérites pas. Termina la femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sawyer sourit amusé puis Kate arriva et ils dirent leur « au revoir ».La route du retour fut longue mais ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger et pour laisser Aaron se dégourdir les jambes. Sawyer attendait sur un banc entrain de fumer, Kate s'amusait avec le petit à un toboggan, il les regardait longuement puis la brune se tourna vers lui et il fit un signe de la main qu'il lui rendit.

-Vous avez une belle famille.

Il se retourna pour voir une vieille femme à ses côtés. Il reporta son attention sur la brunette et le petit blond sentant son cœur se serrer d'avantage.

Ils arrivèrent à la nuit tombée dans la maison, Kate monta Aaron qui dormait profondément puis redescendit pour trouver son ami pensif assis sur le canapé.

-Ça va ?

-Fatigué, je vais aller me coucher Freckles.

Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit puis monta dans sa chambre laissant Kate à ses réflexions…

Le lendemain Claire revint à la maison pour le plus grand plaisir du petit garçon qui avait beaucoup de choses à raconter et se fut aussi à ce moment là qu'il leur annonça son futur déménagement. Claire fut triste mais il promit de trouver quelque chose pas trop loin d'ici pour venir les voir souvent Kate ne prononça un mot le reste du déjeuner.

Carole vint chercher Claire et Aaron pour aller au par cet la maison se retrouva à nouveau « vide » avec seulement les deux amis qui s'évitaient. Sawyer creva l'abcès et s'installa au côté de la brunette qui essayer de lire au coin du feu.

-C'est pas ta faute tu sais.

La jeune femme posa le livre et croisa son regard.

-Pourquoi tu veux partir alors ?

-J'ai juste besoin d'avoir mon chez moi Kate, ça fait 3 semaines maintenant, j'y avais déjà pensé et puis t'as besoin de temps avec le morveux et Mamacita.

-Tu ne nous gênais pas Sawyer.

-Je sais mais je dois partir et commencer à penser à ma vie ici, ça me fait encore bizarre de prendre la voiture et aller dans les rues de L.A. ou aller au supermarché et puis avoir ma place, faire ce que je veux sans penser le gamin va débarquer.

Même si ces explications semblaient « inutiles », Kate comprit ou plutôt elle s'efforça de comprendre.

Sawyer quitta la maison 5 jours plus tard, il avait trouvé un appartement à 2km d'ici et pour la seconde fois en l'espace d'un mois, le cœur de Kate se brisa, elle eut l'impression de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un de cher à son coeur. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit juste que la porte était toujours ouverte, il acquiesça puis « disparut ».

Claire était entrain d'essayer de faire la cuisine pour ce soir avec l'aide de la brunette quand on sonna à la porte, Aaron vint ouvrit puis devant l'excitation des deux femmes, elles le rejoignirent et le visage de Kate s'illumina.

-J'ai…ben disons que j'ai oublié de faire les courses ce soir, est-ce que vous avez un couvert pour moi ?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire et d'inviter le blond à mettre la table.

**Fin**


	8. New Eve and Kiss

**Résumé : C'est la soirée du Nouvel an et les amis se sont réunis pour le célébrer tous ensembles**

La soirée battait son plein dans la grande maison de Kate, la petite famille s'était réunit pour la nouvelle année. Claire et la brune étaient dans la cuisine à préparer les toasts tandis que Sawyer, Miles, Richard et Frank étaient au salon à discuter devant une couple de champagne.

-Donc je mettais ce charmant costume de père Noël et j'attendais cette fille dans le hall et là une horde d'enfants à débarquer et c'était le pire soir de ma vie.

Les hommes rirent de bon cœur.

-Je pensais que le pire soir de ta vie c'était quand on a finit bourrés dans cette boite nuit le retour à L.A. et que un homme t'as embrassé Kenny Rogers ! S'exclama Sawyer avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ok c'était peut-être le pire soir de ma vie.

-Un pilote c'est toujours sexy, le chapeau et tout. Affirma l'asiatique en buvant une gorgée.

-Miles, Frankie n'est pas assez soul pour entendre ta déclaration d'amour.

Le brun fixa le blond puis s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand les femmes arrivèrent dans la pièce avec les plateaux.

-Vous parliez de quoi ? Demanda Kate en présenta les petits fours à la tribu.

-Juste à quel point Chesty n'arrive pas à avoir une vie sentimentale facile.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel et lui enfourna un petit pain dans la bouche puis s'éloigna pour servir ses amis. Richard et Kate se mirent à discuter tranquillement tout en buvant une coupe de champagne.

-Tu as très bien décoré Kate.

-Merci, Claire a aidé, elle a un bon goût.

La femme regarda tendrement Aaron et sa mère qui discutait avec son petit ami et les autres.

-Cela fait bizarre de se dire que un an plus tôt, on venait de quitter l'île.

Elle sourit nostalgique et son ami posa son bras sur épaule pour attirer ton attention.

-Nous sommes en vie Kate et même si beaucoup sont morts pour que cela arrive, on doit profiter de chaque jour, chaque petit moment.

-Je sais que pour toi vivre et vieillir c'est... « Magique » mais tellement sont morts pour que…

-…Ça viendra, tu as déjà commencé non ? Tu n'es pas heureuse avec James ?

Pour réponse, Kate afficha un large sourire, tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point sa relation avec Sawyer l'avait changée, elle allait de l'avant oui mais il était dure de penser à tous ses amis qui n'étaient pas avec eux pour fêter cette nouvelle année.

-Tu verras, bientôt tu penseras juste à cette merveilleuse vie qui t'attend entourer des personnes que tu aimes.

Ils trinquèrent puis le brun s'éloigna pour la laisser à ses réflexions. Kate repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle avait fêtée le nouvel an avec des proches et le seul souvenirs vu cette nuit sur le bateau avec Desmond et Penny, les futures Oceanic6 et Frank avait fêté l'événement avec moins de gaieté que ce soir, Sun avait perdue Jin, Claire n'était plus là et elle avait Aaron et Sawyer avait disparu tout comme l'île à tout jamais. La brunette posa son verre et sortit dans le jardin pour regarder les étoiles. Une éternité, c'était son sentiment sur tout ses événements, cette vie, la perte d'hommes qu'elles avaient aimés, d'un fils et à nouveau une nouvelle famille, non pas une nouvelle, la seule qu'elle avait vraiment eut plus que quelques semaines, 1 an qu'ils se côtoyaient, partageaient des repas, journées, sorties ensembles, Frank beaucoup moins à cause de son travail mais une famille oui, sa famille.

-Kate, ça va ?

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir son amie Claire portant un manteau bien chaud sur ses épaules et tenant un gilet dans ses bras.

-Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes dehors. Affirma t-elle en posant celui-ci sur son amie.

La brune l'enfila et fixa affectueusement la blonde tenant sa main dans la sienne puis avoua sincèrement :

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur tu sais.

-Et moi une grande sœur.

Elles rirent de bon cœur puis se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Tu sais je pensais à tout le monde qui ne sont pas là ce soir, un an déjà.

-J'aurais aimé que Jack soit là, on a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, c'était mon demi-frère.

Kate se tut et fit un sourire forcé.

-Tu peux le dire tu sais.

-Quoi ?

-Que Jack n'a pas…disons qu'il ne voulait pas être lié à moi.

-Claire, je ne pense pas que Jack ne voulait pas cela, il…il voulait revenir sur l'île pour réparer ses erreurs, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait à la fin, Jacob l'a choisit, il a vaincu le Smoke Monster mais il aurait pu repartir…

La jeune femme passa ses bras sur ses épaules.

-Tu l'aimais non ?

Pour réponse la brune sourit sincèrement.

-Mais il aimait plus l'île, en fait il aurait pu être le fils de Locke. S'exclama la blondinette.

-Il était un homme brisé, trop brisé pour se reconstruire, j'espère qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait à la fin.

Claire posa sa main sur celle de sa tendre amie et elles échangèrent un regard.

-Sawyer t'aimes tu sais.

-Je sais mais c'est pas simple entre nous, les choses sont « faciles » car on évite de parler.

-Parler de quoi ?

L'ex criminelle remit une mèche derrière ses cheveux et évita les yeux bleus de Claire.

-Kate.

-De Juliet.

-Juliet ? Oh oui ça.

-Comment ça « ça » ? L'interrogea t-elle surprise.

-Ben, j'ai jamais vu Juliet et Sawyer ensemble, Miles me l'a raconté mais ben je trouve ça trop bizarre.

Sa remarque interloqua la brunette alors l'Australienne poursuivit :

-Je vous ai connus ensembles, je t'ai même taquiné sur le fait d'avoir un bébé, j'ai vu comment Sawyer était content de te voir avec nous et j'ai vu aussi à la plage quand tu es revenu avec Sayid, Locke, Jack et JULIET, c'était pas vraiment le grand amour, moi je me dis que peut-être qu'ils ont finit ensembles car il voulait pas être tout seul, tu étais sa petite copine mais bah je sais pas, c'était déjà compliqué à l'époque non ?

-Très. Confirma Kate avec le sourire.

-Alors oui tu as aimé mon frère, oui il a aimé Juliet aussi bizarre ça semble mais vous êtes heureux, on le voit tous alors tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens sur votre histoire et voir si tu as raison ou tort.

Claire se releva et la jeune brune la suivit du regard.

-C'est la nouvelle année Kate, autant la finir et laisser le passé derrière soit afin de penser à l'avenir, celui que vous avez le droit d'avoir, qu'on a TOUS le droit d'avoir, moi je l'ai grâce à toi alors à ton tour de trouver ton chemin et ton bonheur.

La blondinette laissa son amie seule à ses réflexions, le visage de Kate s'illumina puis rentra dans la maison à son tour.

Quand elle revint à l'intérieur, elle vit avec surprise que Hurley et Ben étaient arrivés. Le jeune homme la souleva de terre et elle ria aux éclats.

-Hurley, que tu nous as manqué !

-J'ai un boulot à plein temps maintenant tu sais.

Elle afficha un large sourire puis il la relâcha et elle se tourna vers Ben, ils se fixèrent longuement puis la brune s'approcha et lui serra la main.

-Bonsoir Ben.

-Bonne Année, merci de m'avoir invité.

-En fait, on voulait pas laisser Hugo sans son fiancé. Déclara Sawyer en arrivant à leur côté.

Ben afficha un sourire dont il avait le secret puis tendit la main.

-James.

-Bunny Killer.

L'ancien « ennemi » adressa encore un signe au couple puis les abandonna pour aller discuter avec Richard qui le prit dans ses bras.

-Je crois que j'arriverais jamais à m'y faire.

-Moi non. Assura la brune en fixant l'homme avec leur ami.

Hurley soupira puis affirma avant de les laisser :

-Il a changé, y a encore du chemin mais ça avance, bon je vais voir un peu Claire, essayez de ne pas enfermer Ben quelque part pour la soirée.

Les amants échangèrent un regard étonné.

-L'enfermer quelque part !

-Si j'avais une cage j'aurais pu le faire Freckles.

La femme tira sur sa cravate et murmura à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-J'aurais préféré qu'on s'y enferme tous les deux.

-Mais quel esprit avez-vous là Miss Austen.

-J'ai un bon professeur.

Le blond rigola puis s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion.

-Hé, je vous rappelle qu'il est même pas minuit !

Ils arrêtèrent leur baiser pour fixer Miles, Sawyer était agacé alors que sa compagne était amusée. Ils se séparèrent à « regrets » pour rejoindre les autres et célébrer.

-Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ! S'exclama Hurley au blond.

-Je sais mais cet idiot joue la grande timide de service.

-Je dirais que ça va prendre7ans.

-7ans ?

Hurley fit oui de la tête et Sawyer se gratta les cheveux.

-Mais c'est juste pas possible qu'ils vont attendre si longtemps.

-Dude, je peux te parier un million que je gagne. Pas avant 7ans !

L'homme regarda la main tendue face à lui, il grommela puis scella leur accord.

-Moi je te dis que ça arrivera avant 7ans alors prépare ton demi million Jabbacob !

-Jabbacob ? S'exclama le brun surpris.

-Ben ouais t'es le nouveau jacob mais tu reste Jabba quand même.

Hurley explosa de rire avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras.

La fête se poursuivit et les dernières minutes avant la nouvelle année commencèrent. Sawyer remarqua son ami entrain de discuter avec Frank, Claire avec Hurley, il repensa à son pari avec Hurley.

-A quoi tu penses encore ? L'interrogea s petite amie en le rejoignant.

Il fit volte face, la regarda puis un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres

-Tu veux m'aider à une petite arnaque Freckles ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel puis le fixa et sous son regard intense, elle sourit amusée.

Sawyer s'approcha de Miles qui venait de finir son verre et passa son bras autour de son épaule et l'entraîna en direction de Claire. Quand ils arrivèrent face à la jeune blonde, elle leur sourit puis ils commencèrent à attendre le décompte pour la nouvelle année. Brusquement, la lumière s'éteint à la dernière seconde, le grand blondinet poussa son ami en avant alors qu'il sentait qu'on lui attraper la cravate, il ricana puis échangea un baiser avec une magnifique jeune femme qu'il serra tout contre lui mais étrangement la façon de l'embrasser semblait « diffèrente », le blond n'y pensa plus et profita de l'instant La lumière se ralluma brusquement et Sawyer se recula étonné.

-Son of the bitch !

Claire se mit la main sur la bouche et devint toute rouge en fixant le blond. Il fit volte face pour voir Miles et Kate faire la même tête et s'écarter vivement l'un de l'autre puis la brune se retourna un regard noir à son égard.

Le reste de leurs amis étaient hilares devant la situation amusante.

2008 s'était achevé et le début de la nouvelle année avait particulièrement bien commencée, même si l'Australienne n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser envers Kate. La brunette lui pardonna pour la énième fois depuis le commencement de 2009. Sawyer était entrain de fumer quand Hurley s'approcha de lui en applaudissant.

-Pas la peine de te moquer de moi.

-Tu aurais pu tomber sur Miles avec tes bêtises.

Le blond lança un regard au brun puis reprit sa clope entre ses lèvres, Hugo posa sa main sur son épaule amusé.

-Allez Sawyer, fais pas la tête, un demi million d'ici 7ans tu as le temps de me le mettre de côté.

-Jabbacob, tu es sur ton île pratiquement toute l'année, je vais avoir 12 mois pour arriver à les pousser l'un vers l'autre, tu as déjà perdu.

-Nous verrons.

Il le laissa seul et croisa Kate sur le chemin. La jeune brunette s'approcha de lui, main sur les hanches, il porta ses yeux sur elle et sa jolie robe rouge et noir.

-Sawyer !

L'homme soupira puis écrasa sa cigarette au sol et leva les yeux vers sa compagne.

-Ok, j'avoue j'ai merdé !

-C'est la dernière fois que je t'aide et puis pourquoi tu veux que Claire et Miles se mettent ensembles ?

-Ben ils craquent l'un pour l'autre.

-James ! S'agaça la brune.

-Un pari avec Hugo.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres, je pensais que tu en avais finis avec tes arnaques.

-C'est pas pareil disons que je suis leur cupidon.

-Cupidon n'embrasse pas la fille en général.

-Ben c'est elle qui m'a tiré ma cravate… Dit-il pour sa défense.

-Miles en porte une aussi.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien puis à force de se fixer, ils éclatèrent de rire et elle murmura en agrippant sa veste :

-James Ford, ta première résolution pour 2009, ne plus embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que ta petite amie.

-Que toi Freckles ?

-Que moi oui.

-Clementine va être jalouse alors. La taquina t-il.

-Tais-toi. Susurra t-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils échangèrent un long et passionné baiser puis la regarda tendrement en caressant sa joue.

-Je promets de ne pas embrasser d'autres femmes que toi cette année ainsi que toute les suivantes à venir.

-Alors j'ai un contrat exclusif ? Demanda t-elle en s'amusant avec sa cravate.

-J'attends juste que tu le signes bébé.

-Je signe pas avec toi, tu vas encore m'arnaquer. Déclara Kate en prenant un air offusqué.

-Comment je pourrais te faire ça Freckles ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça que tu as eu ton premier baiser y a 4ans. Tu es un vil manipulateur ! S'exclama la brune d'un air « outragé ».

Sawyer ricana avant de glisser ses mains autour de sa taille tandis que ses mains passaient derrière sa nuque où elle caressa quelques mèches de cheveux. Ils se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Le cœur de Kate s'accéléra, elle repensa à ses conversations avec Cassidy, puis récemment Claire et à tous les moments forts qu'ils avaient partagés ensembles, elle eut un mince sourire et murmura ce que son cœur voulait tant lui faire avouer depuis bien longtemps :

-Je t'aime.

Sawyer fut à la fois surpris et troublé, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse lui dire ses mots, ses mots qu'il voulait l'entendre dire 4 ans plus tôt mais qu'elle n'avait jamais pu bien qu'il avait su à ce moment qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui alors il sourit se pencha et déposa 2 petits bisous sur ses lèvres et 3ème plus langoureux étant donné qu'elle avait glissé sa main derrière sa nuque. Sawyer s'écarta et croisa son regard si tendre, si amoureux, il posa sa main sur sa joue et elle mit sa main contre la sienne. Une nouvelle année s'annonçait et un nouveau départ où enfin ils pourraient commencer à croire en l'avenir.

Après quelques instants, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, lui sourit et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, auprès de leurs amis, leur famille, là où se trouver maintenant leur vie.

**Fin**


	9. Suprise and strawberries

_**Résumé : Mai 2009, Sawyer demande l'aide de Claire pour faire la plus belle soirée de sa vie à Kate avec un but ultime mais de « belles » surprises sont à venir.**_

Claire et Sawyer étaient dans la cuisine, la jeune femme était entrain de regarder la cuisson au four, le blond s'approcha nerveux et demanda en se massant la nuque :

-Tu crois qu'il sera bon ?

L'Australienne se tourna vers lui et afficha un sourire sincère.

-Si tu le sors dans 10minutes oui mais t'inquiètes je ne pars pas sans mon fils.

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et un bref sourire ce qui amusa la blondinette.

Une demie heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et un petit garçon courut dans la pièce tenant un ballon entre ses mains, il portait un short et un t shirt « Cars » et une casquette avec une tête de Mickey qui lui avait été offert à son Noël par sa tante.

-MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Claire sortit de la cuisine pour voir son petit bonhomme lui sauter dans les bras. Kate referma la porte et s'approcha à son tour retirant une casquette de sa tête pour porter son attention sur son amie et son fils.

-Maman, tata Kate elle est super, on a joué au ballon avec mes copains Steve et Peter et pis elle m'a acheté un grossss gâteau ! S'exclama le petit garçon de 4ans.

Sa mère caressa sa chevelure blonde puis se releva tenant toujours la main du petit gars, elle échangea un regard avec un Sawyer plus qu'anxieux et échangea une étreinte avec son amie puis laissa le couple seul.

Kate posa la casquette sur la table et détacha sa queue de cheval pour fixer son petit ami.

-Ça va ?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas Freckles ?

Elle porta son attention sur le tablier qu'il portait autour de la taille, croisa les bras sur la poitrine et il poussa un bref soupir en le retirant énergiquement.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux simuler une migraine James, évite de te promener avec un tablier. Assura t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Pour réponse il concéda d'un signe de tête, Kate rigola et l'abandonna pour aller prendre une douche rapide après sa folle journée au parc.

La brunette redescendit peu après portant un simple jogging et débardeur, une serviette en main pour sécher ses cheveux. Elle trouva Sawyer buvant une bière sur le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune femme s'installa à ses côtés et passa sa main devant son visage, il sursauta légèrement et porta ses yeux sur elle.

-Alors tu as fait la cuisine avec Claire pour quelle occasion ?

-Belle journée, elle s'ennuyait alors je lui ai proposé de rester,

-Et ta migraine a bien évidemment disparue. Se moqua t-elle.

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson puis plongea son regard dans le sien et avoua avec sincérité :

-J'avais juste envie de te laisser un peu seul avec Aaron.

La jeune brune fut touchée et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres avec tendresse. Ils discutèrent une bière en main, de la journée qu'elle avait passée avec le petit blond, Kate arrivait enfin à voir Aaron comme un neveu et non plus son fils, il avait changé, il était un vrai petit garçon maintenant, plus un petit bébé à câliner et dorloter.

Le reste de la soirée passa et ils décidèrent de préparer la table pour le repas, Kate était entrain d'installer les verres quand elle s'exclama amusée :

-J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que vous avez préparée comme repas, je crois que si on arrive à manger ce que tu as fait ce soir, 2009 sera vraiment l'année des changements.

-Freckles tu sais que tu viens de me briser le cœur ?

Elle rigola et s'approcha pour prendre les assiettes de ses mains, échangeant un regard complice avec son amant.

Une fois la table prête, Sawyer l'invita à s'asseoir le temps qu'il aille chercher le plat qui était entrain de chauffer au four. Il sortit le plat et fut satisfait de voir que Claire avait bien calculé le temps de cuisson. Le blond s'avança dans le salon et déposa le plat sur la table. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui estomaqué.

-Tu as fait ça avec Claire ?

-Disons que j'ai essayé d'aider car sans elle, je crois que j'aurais commandé des pizzas. Affirma t-il en se massant la nuque.

La brunette lui adressa un regard charmé puis tendit son assiette quand on sonna à la porte. Ils se regardèrent étonné puis il s'éloigna pour aller ouvrir. Une petite fille blonde lui sauta au cou et il vit avec surprise son ex un sac à la main.

-Tu n'écoutes jamais ton téléphone Sawyer ?

-Quoi ?

Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel pendant que le blond reposait sa fille au sol tenant toujours sa main.

-Je t'ai téléphoné y a 2 heures et comme tu répondais pas…Bref toute façon j'ai pas le choix alors tiens ! S'exclama t-elle en lui déposant abruptement le sac dans les bras.

Sawyer allait demander quelque chose quand Kate s'approcha, elle prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras puis s'écarta pour avoir un câlin de Clementine.

-Tu as un problème Cass ?

-Oui et non, un rendez-vous urgent avec un chef à L.A., c'est une sorte de meeting pour le week-end et j'ai trouvé personne pour garder Clemie alors comme vous vivez ici et comme cet idiot est supposé être son père, il va pouvoir faire un peu son job !

Le blond pinça son nez, un mal de tête se profilant à l'horizon. Sa petite amie s'efforça de ne pas trop sourire puis reporta son attention sur Cassidy et elles discutèrent brièvement puis la mère embrassa sa fille et lui dit qu'elle serait de retour demain soir puis ils se retrouvèrent à 3…

Kate posa le sac sur le canapé puis emmena la petit à table pour manger avec eux. Sawyer ne dit mot mais sentit que la soirée prenait un tournant qu'il n'avait sûrement pas envisagé.

Clementine parla longuement tout en dégustant le repas, la brune remarqua l'intérêt que son homme essayait de porte à sa petit fille même s'il semblait déçu, probablement par l'arrivée impromptue de son ex.

-Papa chez crop bon, tu m'en feras d'autre quand je viendra ici ?

-C'est tata Claire qui m'a aidé boucle d'or mais ptet que tata Kate pourra m'aider la prochaine fois. Dit-il en jetant un regard « désespéré » à la brune.

La femme s'esclaffa puis hocha d'un signe de tête.

Une fois le plat terminé, Clementine réclama un dessert, le blond se gratta la tête et partit dans le sous-sol chercher des glaces mais quand il revint dans le salon, il vit Kate porta le gâteau à la fraise sur la table, il sentit son cœur s'accélérait et porta vivement la glace devant sa fille.

-Nan j'en veux pas je veux du gâteau papa !

-Princesse, on en mangera demain et puis moi je préfère manger une glace et tata Kate aussi non ?

La brune leva un sourcil surprise.

-Si tu as fait un gâteau avec Claire, j'ai envie d'y goûter James.

-Je pense qu'il est brûlé Sweetheart. Assura le blond mal à l'aise.

-J'ai pas l'impression et puis si ça nous plait pas à moi et Clemie, on mangera une glace, pas vrai chérie ?

-Vouiiiiiiiii ! S'écria la petite la cuillère en main.

Le blond abdiqua, remit les glaces dans le petit freezer du frigo et s'installa à table. Kate posa une part sous son nez, il leva les yeux vers elle avant de fixer le gâteau. La jeune femme se servit la part avec une rose en sucre puis s'apprêtait à couper celle pour Clementine quand la gamine s'exclama enjouée :

-Je veux la part avec la rose dessus teu plait tata Kate !

La brunette concéda mais il affirma en prenant l'assiette dans ses mains :

-On mangera cette part demain avec tata Claire, elle adore les roses en sucre.

L'homme s'apprêtait à ranger le reste du gâteau quand il vit sa petite fille les larmes aux yeux regardant la part qu'il avait en main. Il se mordit la lèvre puis échangea un regard avec Kate.

-Sawyer…

Il soupira puis posa l'assiette devant sa fille qui sourit avec ses petites dents. Kate ramena le reste du gâteau au frais après lui avoir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis revint s'asseoir avec eux. La dégustation commença pour les deux femmes tandis que l'homme avait juste sa cuillère en main.

-C'est crop bon papa ! t'es fort !

-Ouais, ouais…

-T'as pas faim Sawyer ? L'interrogea la brune étonnée.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Clementine poussa un cri avant de sortir de sa bouche quelque chose qu'elle fixa avec ses grands yeux.

-*Et MERDE !*

-WAOUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Papa, Papa, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! S'exclama la blondinette en tendant la bague en rubis.

Je peux la garder teu plaitttttttt !

Kate regarda Sawyer qui éviter son regard puis regarda la bague que la petite fille tenait entre ses doigts. C'était une bague en or blanc avec un magnifique Rubis étincelant en son centre maintenu par **deux bandeaux en or blanc pavés de petits diamants. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra un bref instant. Est-ce que ce diner avait pour but qu'elle trouve cette bague à la fin ? Elle n'eut pas besoin de se poser d'avantage de question quand elle remarqua à quel point son amant avait le regard «scotché » sur Clementine. La petite l'essuya pour la faire partir la crème dessus puis essaya d'enfiler la bague qui glissa sur le sol. Son père la ramassa et affirma alors que Clemie tendait la main :** **-Elle a l'air trop grande pour toi Cupcake.** **-Mais elle est à MOI ! Répondit-elle en croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine.** **-Demain, je pourrais aller t'en cherchais une plus petite non ?** **Clementine réfléchit puis fit non de la tête.** **-Je la mettrais autour de mon cou en attendant que je grandis papa.** **Sawyer regarda la bague entre ses doigts, il poussa un soupir puis la remit à sa fille qui s'empressa de demander à Kate de l'aider à la nettoyer mieux. La brune sortit de table en fixant son petit ami qui avait la tête basse, regardant son gâteau sans grand appétit puis s'éloigna avec Clementine dans la salle de bain. ** **Elle nettoya la bague, la fixa longuement puis se pencha à la hauteur de la petite fille et lui accrocha autour de sa chaine avec un sourire.** **-Tata, tu crois que c'est un cadeau d'un namoureux ?** **-C'est possible ma puce.** **La petite blonde regarda à nouveau la bague puis leva les yeux pour sourire à sa tante adorée qui lui caressa ses longs cheveux.**

Quand elles redescendirent, Sawyer avait rangé la table et était dans le jardin à fumer, Clementine s'installa sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Kate hésita puis sortit sur le patio. Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille puis s'adossa au mur à côté de lui.

-Clementine veut voir un dvd. Murmura t-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

-Dis-lui de bien choisir, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

-Ok…

La brune tourna la tête pour le regarder, elle hésita à dire quelque chose puis se reprit et rejoignit la petite fille. Clementine choisit un Disney « La Fée Clochette » que le papa Noël lui avait offert ici avec bien évidement d'autres cadeaux. Kate mit le dvd puis s'installa sur le sofa avec Clemie contre elle, serrant sa peluche contre elle. Sawyer arriva peu après, la brunette leva les yeux vers lui, il s'efforça de sourire puis s'installa au côté de sa petite fille qui lui prit la main restant collé à sa tante.

Vers le milieu du film, la petite blonde somnolait alors Kate décida de la monter dans sa chambre pour dormir. Elle porta Clementine à l'étage puis la posa dans son lit. Sawyer et elle avaient fait une chambre pour la petite fille car il arrivait qu'elle vienne passer quelques jours ou semaines ici, Cassidy était encore « amer » par moment avec James mais Kate savait que c'était juste une façon de lui rappeler qu'il avait maintenant une place dans leur vie et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de faire une bêtise. La brunette se demandait si sa meilleure amie lui en voulait de lui avoir « voler » le blond. La brunette mit la couverte sur la petite qui ouvrit les yeux.

-Tata où je suis ?

-Tu es dans ton lit, on verra la fin du film demain ma puce. Chuchota la jeune femme en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Clementine acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis se redressa et dit en retirant sa chaîne.

-Elle est crop grande pour moi alors te la donne tata. Papa pourra m'en racheter une autre hein ? Une rose avec un cœur, moi je préfère le rose.

-Je pense qu'il pourra oui, je lui dirais chérie.

La gamine fit un câlin à sa tante puis l'embrassa et se recoucha et se rendormit pratiquement aussitôt. Kate quitta la pièce, regardant la bague entre ses doigts, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Sawyer était au salon un livre en main mais ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux lignes. Il sursauta presque quand Kate revint à ses côtés. Il posa le livre sur la commode et la regarda longuement.

-Tu peux le dire que je suis vraiment un crétin. Déclara t-il désabusé.

-J'ai pas dit ça et puis tu pouvais pas savoir que Clemie allait venir.

Il ne dit mot et Kate lui présentait l'assiette avec le gâteau.

-Tu n'en as même pas mangé un morceau. Le taquina t-elle en lui tendant une cuillère.

-J'ai pas faim Kate.

Il repoussa l'assiette mais elle insista une nouvelle fois et il renonça à se bagarrer. La soirée était déjà gâchée pour lui alors autant ne pas finir par une dispute sinon il dormirait sûrement sur le canapé. Le blond mangea un morceau sous le regard « attentif » de sa petite amie puis au bout de la 3ème part, il recracha quelque chose et remarqua la bague qu'il avait dissimulé avec Claire plus tôt cette journée là et qui malheureusement avait finit dans les mains de sa fille. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Kate qui souriait. La brunette prit la bague entre ses doigts puis lui demanda d'une voix douce en lui présenta celle-ci :

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?

James la regarda longuement sans rien dire puis murmura d'un air amusé pour cacher son trouble :

-C'est pas normalement à l'homme de faire ça ?

-J'aime pas les traditions.

Elle l'interrogea du regard, attendant toujours sa réponse. L'homme rigola puis concéda d'un bref « oui », Kate sourit amusé puis glissa la bague à son annulaire de ta main gauche qui se bloqua au niveau du doigt puis il regarda le bijou et assura sincèrement :

-Je veux bien la porter mais alors c'est toi qui porteras la robe !

La jeune femme explosa de rire puis se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser dura de longues puis ils se détachèrent sans se quitter des yeux. Kate glissa sa main dans la sienne puis il déclara en caressant sa joue :

-T'es pas trop déçue de la façon tu as découvert tout ça ?

-Non, ce que j'adore chez toi c'est quand rien n'est jamais parfait et je dois dire que tu as largement réussi ce soir ! Plaisanta la brune.

Il chuchota un « merci » d'un voix enrouée et sexy puis captura les lèvres de sa fiancée avant de l'allonger sur le canapé pour lui prouver sur quel activité il était sur de ne pas gâcher cette soirée.

**Fin**


	10. the fiances and the little girl

**Résumé : Kate et Sawyer viennent de se fiancer et l'annonce à leur entourage.**

Kate ouvrit les yeux lentement puis baissa les yeux sur la main gauche de Sawyer, elle afficha un sourire mais cacha son visage dans le torse du blond puis se redressa légèrement et glissa ses doigts sur la bague qu'il portait depuis la nuit dernière.

-Tu sais que tu peux la porter Freckles.

La brune releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son fiancé et remonta pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser fut plus intense, il glissa ses mains sous son débardeur alors qu'elle avait ses mains dans ses cheveux puis ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et elle déclara en déposant des petits bisous sur ses lèvres :

-J'aime bien la voir à ton doigt.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de la blonde sexy qui ne pouvait pas mettre sa bague car elle était allergique ?

-Non et puis je suis pas blonde.

-Mais t'es quand même sexy. Assura t-il en continuant à caresser ses hanches.

-Tu es pas mal non plus pour ton âge.

-Mon âge ? Je suis pas vieux ! S'offusqua t-il.

-Plus que moi en tout cas.

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement puis il affirma en la retournant pour la plaquer sur le matelas :

-Pas plus que Ricardo en tout cas, et puis il est bien conversé à part quelques cheveux blancs.

-J'avoue j'aime les hommes mures.

-Tu es pas entrain de me dire que tu aurais pu finir avec Eyesliner ? L'interrogea t-il surpris.

Kate rigola puis plaqua sa main derrière sa nuque pour capturer ses lèvres avec passion tandis que sa jambe lui caressait la cuisse avec sensualité.

-Hmm Miss Austen semble bien excitée ce matin. Chuchota t-il à son oreille avant de descendre sa course sur son cou.

La brune ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres du blond sur sa peau puis laissa sa main errer sur son dos nu. Les doigts de Sawyer trouvèrent leur chemin sur sa poitrine qu'il cajola à travers le maigre tissu puis sa bouche remonta sur son menton avant de prendre ses lèvres avec passion alors qu'elle faisait descendre son boxer sur ses jambes….

La jeune fiancée posa sa tête sur le torse de son homme alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux délicatement.

-Pourquoi un rubis ? Demanda t-elle subitement

-Pour la passion. Répondit-il tout en lui dorlotant l'épaule.

-Passion hmm.

-Je pensais que c'était notre domaine de prédilection.

Pour toute réponse, la brune se redressa et l'embrassa puis reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

-C'est aussi la pierre des rois et well Freckles j'ai été le roi de la jungle alors autant avoir ma petite reine ! S'exclama t-il enjoué.

La jeune femme sourit amusée puis glissa ses doigts entre les siens, jouant avec la bague qu'il avait toujours.

-Tu veux toujours pas la mettre ? L'interrogea t-il quelque peu inquiet en se mordant la lèvre.

Kate tendit sa main gauche puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il retira la bague de son doigt et la glissa à celui de sa fiancée qui regarda longuement le bijou à son annulaire.

-Ça te fait quoi de la porter ?

-Je crois que si Clemie me la réclamerait aujourd'hui, je serais incapable de la lui rendre.

Sawyer tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, il caressa sa joue avec tendresse puis se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser commença à s'intensifier quand on frappa doucement à la porte, ils s'écartèrent juste à temps pour voir Clementine à moitié endormie et se frottant les yeux ouvrir la porte. La brune passa la couverture autour de sa taille et échangea un regard avec son fiancé.

-Ca va princesse ?

-J'ai…les monstres y…

La petite se mit à pleurer, la brunette se pencha pour enfiler la chemise de son homme et se releva pour aller prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, elle la réconforta en lui disant que les monstres avaient eu peur d'elle et ils étaient partis puis Clementine prit sa main dans la sienne et lui demanda si elle pouvait rester ici. Pour réponse, elle lui caressa la joue et elles rejoignirent Sawyer qui avait prit le temps d'enfiler son boxer. La petite blonde se blottit contre son papa en pleurnichant. L'homme fixa son amante qui sourit puis se recoucha à leur côté.

La fillette mit quelques minutes avant de se calmer puis elle se redressa et regarda son papa avant de tourner la tête pour fixer sa tante.

-Le monstre y viendra pas ici hein ?

-Non chérie, et puis sinon ton papa lui bottera les fesses. Assura Kate en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés de l'enfant.

Clementine sourit puis se serra tout contre la jeune femme et elle finit par se rendormir peu après. Elle échangea un regard avec son fiancé, il sourit puis se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres, glissa sa main dans la sienne et ils trouvèrent à nouveau le sommeil.

Clementine était au salon entrain de manger son bol de céréale tout en regardant le dvd, Kate la regarda amusée. La fillette les avait réveillée à peine 1h après qu'elle les avait rejoint au lit, plus excitée que jamais de voir « Clochette ». Elles étaient donc descendues en bas pour le petit déjeuner tandis que Sawyer se préparait. La brune déposa une assiette de pancakes sur la table et la petite fille délaissa rapidement ses céréales pour en manger.

-Clemie tu finis tes céréales aussi.

-Sont toute molles Tata, j'aime plus. S'exclama t-elle en repoussant le bol.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel puis prit le bol et alla le vider dans l'évier.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, la petite blonde avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran et Sawyer était entrain de descendre l'escalier, elle s'avança à sa rencontre et il ne résista pas à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-Tu sais que j'adore te voir porter ma chemise Freckles. Susurra t-il à son oreille.

La brunette le repoussa et déclara en montant une marche :

-Je sais que tu adorerais me l'enlever mais tu as une petite fille à t'occuper PAPA !

Le blond la regarda s'éloigner puis rejoignit la fillette qui avait pris son plat pour le manger sur le canapé. Il essaya de porter son attention sur le film mais il abandonna et partit au salon pour prendre un café. L'homme reprit place au côté de sa petite fille qui se tourna finalement vers lui, elle le fixa avec un large sourire puis demanda toute enjouée :

-Tu vas te marier avec Tata Kate ?

-Quoi ?

-Papa, les filles quand elles ont une belle bague au doigt c'est qu'elles vont se marier ! Alors j'auras ma belle robe hein ?

Il se gratta la tête un peu embarrassé que sa fille avait découvert pour le mariage avant qu'ils puissent lui annoncer mais il concéda d'un signe de tête et Clementine fut satisfaite.

-Moi j'aime Tata Kate, elle a toujours été là pour moi tu sais.

-Je sais boucle d'or et elle t'aime aussi.

-Et puis comme belle maman elle est belle et gentille, pas comme celle de blanche neige, je l'aime pas elle et je mange plus de pomme rouge tu sais.

Sawyer sourit amusé tout en caressant les cheveux de la gamine qui lui raconta encore des histoires de contes. Il était difficile pour lui d'être un père, il doutait toujours de lui mais avoir retrouvé sa fille et l'avoir dans sa vie était une chose qu'il ne regrettait nullement.

Kate revint auprès d'eux alors que le film finissait, Clementine se releva d'un bond et s'approcha de la brune puis s'exclama toute enjouée :

-Tata je suis contente que tu vas te marier avec mon papa car je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup Tata !

La jeune femme échangea un regard surpris avec son fiancé qui dit simplement en s'approchant pour embrasser sa joue :

-Elle a vu ta bague Sweetheart.

La brunette sourit puis Clementine tira sur son jean et elle se pencha à sa hauteur pour l'écouter.

-J'aura la plus belle robe hein ?

-Oui chérie et si tu veux tu porteras le petit coussin avec les bagues.

La fillette agrandit son large sourire puis sauta au cou de sa tante.

-Aaron sera pas jaloux hein ?

-Non, je suis sur qu'il sera content que tu le fasses, il dira même que c'est un truc de filles.

-Bah les filles c'est les meilleures ! S'écria la petite fille en levant les bras au ciel.

Kate croisa le regard de son homme puis reporta son attention sur Clemie puis invita la petite à aller se laver et mettre sa plus belle robe. Clementine hocha la tête puis grimpa les escaliers.

-Alors comme ça les filles sont les meilleures uh ? La taquina t-il.

La jolie brune s'esclaffa puis l'abandonna en lui demandant de nettoyer le temps qu'elle s'occupe de la petite demoiselle. Sawyer termina de tout mettre dans le lave vaisselle puis décida de téléphoner à Claire pour lui parler de la soirée. Une fois qu'il eut finit de raconter, il fallut attendre que l'Australienne cesse de rire. Il lui proposa de passer cet après-midi pour que Aaron passe du temps avec sa copine Clementine et la blonde accepta. Sawyer venait à peine de raccrocher le combiné qu'il sonna à nouveau, il prit le combiné et fut surpris de l'identité de son correspondant.

-Hé salut, ça fait un bail ! Non elle est en haut…ouais je vois. Ok je dirais rien. À toute à l'heure.

Kate redescendit peu après suivit d'une adorable fillette portant une petite robe rose et blanche.

-Papa ! T'as vu comme je suis jolie ! Dit-elle excitée en tournant sur elle-même.

L'homme s'approcha et se mit à la hauteur de la petite.

-La plus belle des filles ici ouais.

-Mais non idiot ! Dis pas ça alors que tu vas te marier avec Tata, elle va te redonner ta bague ! S'exclama la gamine en lui tapant sur la tête.

Il se massa le crâne puis se releva sous le regard amusé de sa fiancée. Clementine se tourna vers sa tante et la poussa en avant.

-Excuse-toi papa !

-Ok, ok, désolé Freckles t'es la plus belle des femmes ici. Déclara t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

Kate s'esclaffa puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser ses lèvres alors que la petite fille était plus souriante que jamais. Sawyer leur annonça que Claire et Aaron viendraient passer l'après-midi ici, Clementine fut ravie puis partit au salon pour revoir « Clochette ».

Le couple s'éloigna dans la cuisine pour avoir un moment d'intimité et discuter un peu.

-Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler du mariage alors que je l'aidais à choisir sa tenue.

-Tu crois qu'elle va vouloir tout décorer ? L'interrogea t-il d'un ton espiègle.

-Je crois que si ce n'était pas moi, elle aurait carrément voulu t'épouser !

Sawyer grimaça et la jolie brune ricana.

-Sawyer, toutes les petites filles veulent épouser leur papa !

-J'ai jamais voulu épouser ma mère ! S'écria t-il à moitié dégoûté.

La jeune femme ne pu se retenir de rire d'avantage.

-C'est juste un truc d'enfant, rien de pervers James, une petite fille voit son papa comme le meilleur des hommes au monde donc quand elle sera grande, elle veut simplement que son papa soit celui qu'elle épousera.

-Damn it Freckles plus tu parles de ça, plus ça sonne bizarre. Aaron voulait aussi t'épouser ?

-Je suppose ouais. Répondit-elle encore plus amusée.

Le blond fut une drôle de tête à nouveau ce qui provoqua un fou rire à sa fiancée.

Peu après, Clementine les rejoint alors qu'ils discutaient devant un café et elle les « obligea » à venir jouer à l'étage avec elle.

La matinée passa rapidement et se fut vers 11h que l'on frappa à la porte. Kate qui était descendue avec la petite fille pour préparer le déjeuner, vint ouvrir celle-ci et son visage s'illumina.

-Hurley !

Son ami rigola puis la souleva de terre pour lui faire un gros câlin. Il la reposa ensuite au sol et remarqua la petite fille qui se trouvait au côté de son amie.

-Toi tu es Clementine non ?

-Oui et toi t'es qui ? Pourquoi tu fais un câlin à ma Tata et pas à moi ?

-Clemie.

Hugo rigola puis d'un geste rapide, il souleva l'enfant et la porta dans ses bras, elle ria aux éclats ce qui alerta le blond qui revenait du jardin.

-Alors Jabbacob tu martyrises ma petite fille ?

Kate fit volte face et demanda estomaquée :

-Tu savais qu'il venait ?

-Il a téléphoné quand tu t'occupais de la princesse.

Leur ami reposa l'enfant qui lui fit un bisou avant de rejoindre sa tante. Hurley et Sawyer se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis ils retournèrent tous à l'intérieur. Ils s'installèrent au salon, Clementine se mit au côté de l'ami de son papa car elle le trouvait gentil et la brune revint avec les boissons.

-Où est Ben ? Demanda la jeune femme en lui servant une bière.

-Sur l'île, en fait j'étais juste de passage pour régler une histoire ici.

-Etre le nouveau Jabbacob c'est pas vraiment reposant on dirait. S'amusa Sawyer avant de boire une gorgée.

-Dude, c'est un boulot à plein temps mais c'est sympa même si j'aurais préféré que Jack me choissise pas.

A l'évocation du prénom du docteur, Sawyer regarda la jeune femme et il fut surpris de la voir sourire. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et affirma d'une voix enjouée :

-Ça tombe bien que tu sois là Hurley, Sawyer et moi on a quelque chose à te dire.

Leur ami les fixa à tour de rôle puis elle lui annonça qu'ils s'étaient fiancés et le brun n'en fut guère étonné.

-Miles et moi on en avait parlé à la soirée du nouvel an, d'ailleurs j'ai dis que bientôt vous aurez un bébé.

Le couple échangea un regard puis Kate détourna les yeux et remit une mèche derrière ses oreilles.

-Moi je veux bien une petite sœur comme ça je pourra la coiffer hein papa !

-Merci Jabbacob.

Leur ami ria aux éclats puis leur expliqua simplement que mariage = enfant.

-Avant de parler bébé et biberons Bidendum, j'espère que tu seras là pour le mariage.

-C'est pour quand ?

-On a pas encore fixé de date. Répondit la jeune femme.

-On t'enverra un hibou express pour te l'annoncer.

-Comme Harry Potter papa ?

-Ouais ma puce, Tonton Hurley est un peu une sorte de Harry Potter. Déclara le blond à la fillette.

Clementine fixa intensément l'homme un peu enveloppé et il se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Tu m'emmèneras à Poudlard hein ? Et je pourra avoir Edwige.

-Euh ouais un jour, peut-être….Répondit Hugo embarrassé.

Sawyer explosa de rire alors que Kate s'efforça de changer le sujet. Kate et Clementine étaient en cuisine pour finir de tout préparer alors que le blond et son ami étaient à table discutant du « job » du brun.

-Et Bunny Killer te rend pas la vie dure ?

-Il connaît bien l'île, on s'entend pas trop mal mais c'est vrai que ça me manque de pas être avec vous tout le temps.

Sawyer passa sa main sur son épaule et ils échangèrent un long regard.

-Je les vois parfois.

-Voir qui ?

L'homme un peu enveloppé baissa la tête gênée puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-En fait je…

-…Déjeuner prêt ! S'exclama la brunette en arrivant avec la salade.

Clementine posa un plat sur la table puis s'assit entre son papa et son nouvel ami Hurley Potter comme elle l'avait surnommé. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur puis Kate partit coucher la petite fille avant que Aaron et Claire n'arrivent dans la journée.

-Elle aime beaucoup Kate.

-Ouais, elle la connaît plus que moi tu sais Jabbacob.

Sawyer parut nostalgique, quelque peu triste d'avoir manqué les premières années de la fillette mais heureux que sa fiancée avait pu être là à sa place.

-Tu fais un bon père.

-J'essais.

Hurley hésita puis lui demanda franchement :

-Tu as jamais voulu avoir d'enfants ?

-Pas vraiment, j'étais pas l'image d'un père, surtout avec mon métier.

-Mais avec…Juliet ?

Le blond s'alluma une cigarette puis se perdit dans ses pensées un bref instant.

-Elle voulait mais pas moi.

-Pourquoi ? L'interrogea le brun surpris.

-Car j'avais déjà abandonné une adorable petite fille et que j'aimais Juliet ça c'est sur mais j'avais peur qu'un enfant ne gâche tout.

-Et avec Kate, tu te rappelles quand tu…

-…Ouais je me rappelle, c'est un peu pareil sauf que c'était surtout car je me sentais pas digne d'elle, tu sais je suis pas le doc, je le serais jamais et pourtant…

Il sourit lègérement.

-Dude, Kate t'aime et c'est pas parce que tu étais pas Jack que ça a pas marché, t'as sauté pour nous, tu sais je suis sure que sinon tu serais déjà marié avec elle et vous auriez un ou deux enfants !

-C'est encore ton pouvoir divin qui te fait dire ça ? Le taquina t-il en lui jetant un regard en biais.

-Non, juste ce que je voyais et ce qu'ils disent.

-Ils ?

Hugo hésita puis avoua en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

-Jack et Juliet, ils…Ben ils viennent me voir parfois et me demandent des nouvelles de vous. Juliet est passée y a quelques jours et je lui ai dis pour toi et Kate…

Devant le silence de son ami lui poursuivit.

-Elle n'était pas surprise, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait toujours su et que les choses sont telles qu'elle aurait dû l'être si tu avais quitté l'île avec nous 4ans plus tôt.

Sawyer tira une latte sur sa cigarette sans dire un mot.

-Sawyer écoute je…

-…Elle a raison.

Se fut au tour du brun de se taire.

-Je crois pas que j'aurais pu l'aimer si Kate aurait été là, je ne regrette pas Hugo, j'ai passé 3 années merveilleuses mais j'étais pas complètement honnête avec elle et …aujourd'hui elle pourrait être avec Rachel et Julian, en vie si j'avais su être sincère sur mes sentiments comme l'a été envers moi.

-Dude, tu sais, j'ai jamais vraiment su et je sais que Jack y croyait mais Charlie disait que c'était faux, ils pouvaient pas être ensembles, ni s'occuper d'Aaron alors je pense que maintenant les choses sont à la « normale » et tu as intérêt à vite l'épouser et avoir un beau bébé !

Sawyer rigola puis il le remercia, son ami concéda d'un signe de tête puis il murmura avec un léger sourire :

-Tu veux bien lui passer un message pour moi ?

-Bien sur.

-Dis lui que j'ai compris, l'amour c'est lié à la souffrance et que parfois on souffre d'aimer mais qu'il faut toujours se souvenirs des plus beaux moments.

Hugo acquiesça, peu certain qu'elle puisse comprendre mais l'homme blond lui affirma que oui. Ils changèrent de discussion et parlèrent de l'été qui s'annonçait et des projets de vacances que le fiancé avait prévu pour cette saison.

La jeune femme les rejoignit peu après et se fut autour d'un café qu'ils attendirent Claire et le petit bonhomme.

La jeune maman arriva vers 15h et Aaron se précipita dans les bras de son oncle Hurley. Sawyer alla chercher Clementine mais il fut plus que surpris quand elle s'écria à l'attention de la blonde et son petit camarade de jeu :

-PAPA ET TATA KATE VONT SE MARIER !

Kate et son homme échangèrent un bref regard puis la brunette se tourna vers son amie qui souriait.

-Félicitations. Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Maman dis, on peut pas se marier avec tata et tonton ? L'interrogea Aaron en tirant sur sa robe blanche.

Les deux femmes se détachèrent et la mère se pencha vers son bout de chou.

-Non chéri, on peut pas se marier avec eux, c'est quelque chose qu'on fait à deux.

-On peut toi et moi ?

Claire s'esclaffa.

-Non car je suis ta maman.

-Bah avec Clementine alors ! S'exclama t-il en dernier recours.

L'Australienne jeta un coup d'œil à James.

-Je crois qu'on en reparlera dans quelques années little Mouse.

-Bah si j'ai une belle bague comme tata moi je veux bien papa ! Assura Clemie souriante.

Le blond passa une main sur sa nuque et tout le monde rigola.

Les enfants se mirent à jouer dans le jardin tandis que les adultes buvaient un thé glacé sous le soleil brillant.

-Vous comptez l'annoncer aux autres bientôt ? Demanda la petite blonde en posant son verre.

-Assez rapidement mais s'il te plait Claire, ne dit pas que tu le sais, Miles nous en veut déjà pour…

La jeune femme ria à grand éclat sous le regard incompris de Hugo.

-Ok promis Kate et puis depuis le temps qu'on s'y attend, je crois que ça ne surprendra personne.

Le couple échangea un regard étonné tandis que Hurley et Claire rirent ensembles.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement puis leurs amis les quittèrent. Hurley promit de revenir les voir bientôt et avec Ben. Les fiancés se retrouvèrent donc uniquement avec la petite fille qui les « obligea » à regarder _La petite sirène_.

Ils étaient assis tranquillement sur le sofa avec Clementine blottit contre son papa quand on frappa à la porte Kate se releva et Cassidy entra. La maman échangea une brève étreinte avec sa meilleure amie avant d'aller rejoindre sa fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

-C'est comme ça qu'on accueille sa mère jeune fille ?

-Plus tard maman, y a Ariel et Eric qui vont s'embrasser ! OUIIIIII EMBRASSE LA ! OUIIIIIIIII ! S'écria la petite en voyant le baiser.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel puis porta son attention sur la main de Kate qui caresser la tête blonde de sa fille.

-Ford, c'est quand tu comptais me l'annoncer ?

-Annoncer quoi ? L'interrogea t-il surpris.

Pour réponse, elle désigna la main de la brune, Kate et Sawyer se regardèrent puis le blondinet se releva et lui fit face.

-Ecoute, ça s'est passé vite et…

-…Ecoute moi bien Ford, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que ma meilleure amie soit heureuse alors tu as intérêt à réussir là où tu as échoué avec moi sinon je te ferais vivre un enfer ! Le « menaça » t-elle en posant son doigt sur son torse.

Sawyer déglutit puis la mère de Clemie afficha un large sourire et serra Kate dans ses bras pour la féliciter.

-Tu es sure que tu veux vraiment de ce crétin pour mari ? Demanda Cassidy d'un air « mécontent ».

La jolie brune plongea son regard dans celui de son fiancé et murmura simplement un « plus que jamais ».

Clementine termina le dvd puis fit un câlin à sa maman. Elles restèrent un peu puis quittèrent la maison pour prendre un avion mais Sawyer dû promettre à sa fille de lui acheter sa robe très vite car elle était pressée de la montrer à ses copines. Il eut droit à un autre « avertissement » de son ex puis le couple se retrouva seul.

-Enfin seuls ! Déclara l'homme en fermant la porte.

La jeune femme afficha un large sourire puis se rapprocha et chuchota à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-Voulez-vous célébrer vos fiançailles sans interruptions Mr Ford ?

-Sans interruptions ? Tu crois qu'on va avoir cette chance ?

La brune lui fit un regard enjôleur et glissa sa main derrière son dos puis verrouilla la porte. Le blond rigola avant de la soulever et de capturer ses lèvres passionnément.

**Fin**


	11. Confession and Love

**Résumé : Sawyer et Kate sont fiancés depuis 15 jours, le blond va faire une découverte sur le passé de Kate qui va rouvrir des « blessures »….**

Sawyer arriva dans la chambre avec plusieurs paquets qu'il posa lourdement sur le lit. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de sa petite fille et Kate et lui avaient décidés de cacher le cadeau dans la penderie car la petite demoiselle avait bien faillit trouver les cadeaux de Noël quelques mois plus tôt donc ils avaient choisis de le dissimuler dans la seule pièce où elle ne pourrait pas le trouver.

Le téléphone sonna et il le sortit de son jean pour répondre.

-Ouais j'ai tout monté. Quoi ? Tu sais Freckles que j'ai l'impression que tu veux simplement que je range tout avant que tu reviennes.

-Je pourrais me faire pardonner ce soir si tu veux. Lui assura la brunette d'un ton amusé en poussant le chariot.

-Si tu penses aux bières ça sera déjà suffisant.

La jeune fiancée leva les yeux au ciel et il rigola imaginant sa réaction.

-Tu sais que tu as une drôle de façon de montrer ton amour Sawyer ?

-Je suis un mec, bière et cigarette et football !

-Menteur et range bien tout avant que j'arrive !

-Bien Madame si tu penses à ton macho de fiancé.

-Tais-toi idiot !

Elle raccrocha et il ne pu se retenir de rire amusé de leur « pics » verbales. Souvent, Miles attendait le jour du mariage pour voir si au lieu d'échanger des vœux d'amour, ils ne s'insulteraient pas à coup de bouquet de fleurs sur la tête. Il était vrai qu'ils se disputaient souvent et pour pas grand-chose mais les réconciliations étaient toujours leurs moments préférés.

Le blond fixa le nombre de cadeaux et se gratta la tête avant d'aller ouvrir la penderie.

Après une bonne demie heure, il venait de caser l'avant dernier cadeau, le plus gros étant toujours sur le lit. Kate et Cassidy avaient crier sur lui car il était vrai qu'il avait plus que gâtée la petite fille mais Sawyer se disait qu'il devait compenser son absence, vivre loin de la fillette était assez dure mais en rien il n'obligerait Kate à partir loin de Claire et Aaron et lui-même ne pourra pas partir loin de Miles ou du moins Miles loin de lui…

-Si j'étais gay, je crois que c'est avec lui que je serais en ménage !

L'homme s'empara du dernier paquet et essaya de le ranger en hauteur, il se prit le pied sur le tapis et trébucha, le cadeau tomba au sol et il entendit un bruit de casse puis se reçu sur la tête des objets qui tombèrent du haut du meuble.

-Damn it !

Sawyer se releva en se massant le crâne et regarda le chantier au sol.

-Si je range pas avant son retour, je crois que j'aurais même pas le droit à une bière ce soir…

Le blond fixa le sol et commença à nettoyer son « carnage ». Au bout de quelques minutes, il eut finit et remarqua une boite à chaussure renversée, il s'approcha et se pencha pour la remettre droite. Son regard s'agrandit quand en la retournant, il découvrit des tas d'objets, photos…James ramassa le tout et porta son attention sur ce qu'il avait trouvé à l'intérieur, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit une carte de visite avec la signature de « Jack ». Malgré que cela ne soit pas à lui, il s'installa sur le bord du lit et entreprit l'inspection de la boite.

Il sortit différentes cartes où Jack avait écrit des messages, probablement accompagnés de fleurs ou autres puis il vit des tickets de café avec des dates assez proches et enfin son regard se porta sur un carton d'invitation pour soirée de charité pour une bonne cause. Il eut du mal à imaginer Kate à de telles soirées, jolie robe, costards, champagne et long discours. Ce genre d'événement où il avait pu se trouver pour des arnaques il finissait souvent à l'étage dans le lit de la maîtresse de maison. Mais Kate, SA Kate…Non ce n'était pas sa Kate, pas cette femme portant strass et paillettes, c'était la compagne du doc…

Il reposa le carton et vit un ticket pour l'opéra, il leva un sourcil surpris, Kate allant à l'opéra ? La dernière fois qu'ils étaient sortit, il l'avait emmené voir Muse en concert car elle avait adoré leur dernier album…

C'était comme rencontrer Docteur Jeckyl et Mister Hide…Puis il repensa à son changement avec les années auprès de Juliet, il n'avait pas changé, il s'était acclimaté à l'environnement de la Dharma et leurs « coutumes » mais au fond, il était toujours lui-même, une bière, un bon livre et une soirée avec des amis, il essayait parfois de « séduire » Juliet avec des fleurs et autres mais dans l'ensemble, il n'avait jamais fait rien de sensationnelles et elle était tombé amoureuse de lui tout naturellement. Bien sur il savait que s'il l'avait rencontré en dehors de l'île, il ne lui aurait même pas accordé un regard, le type docteur ou avocate très peu pour lui, il aimé les filles qui buvaient de la bière et jouaient au billard, pas les femmes portant des tailleurs et une tonne de maquillage. Sawyer repensa à ce tailleur qu'il avait trouvé dans la penderie de sa belle dans les débuts de son emménagement et comment il s'était moqué, elle avait dit que c'était pour le tribunal mais maintenant en voyant ses tickets de restaurants chics et autres fanfreluches, il comprit. Il n'était pas le docteur et il ne pourrait jamais l'emmener dans un restaurant chic, il préférait les petits lieux sympas ou dîners à la maison mais Jack était différent…

Il remarqua une boîte en velours puis l'ouvrit et vit un magnifique collier en perles, il le referma presque aussitôt se sentant plus que mal à l'aise, se demandant s'il rendait vraiment la jeune femme heureuse, elle semblait l'être mais il était loin du parfait modèle de compagnon…

Il respira un bon coup puis prit un écrin dans sa main, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur, la bague de fiançailles…

Sawyer était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Kate arriver dans la pièce.

-Y avait plus de pâtes à pizzas alors j'ai pris pour faire des crep…Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? L'interrogea surprise.

L'homme leva les yeux vers elle puis se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre d'une petite voix en évitant son regard :

-Je me suis prit les pieds dans le tapis et…elle était parterre, j'ai…

Le blond expira puis se releva avec l'objet dans les mains puis passa à côté d'elle et lui remit la boite. Il lui dit qu'il allait prendre une bière en bas mais elle lui attrapa le bras fermement et croisa son regard l'invitant à rester, Sawyer concéda d'un signe de tête et ils s'assirent sur le lit, tenant toujours la boite. Kate regardait avec nostalgie son contenu, se rappelant ses brefs moments, une autre vie, un passé…

La jolie brune leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son fiancé, elle se racla la gorge puis murmura avec sincérité :

-James, c'est du passé et tu ne dois p…

-…Tu as pas besoin de te justifier pour ça Freckles. T'as eu une vie avant et moi aussi.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et assura d'un ton déterminé sans le quitter des yeux :

-Et j'ai une vie maintenant aussi.

-Kate…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'obliger à se taire.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, je te connais James Ford et je t'interdis de penser ça, Jack est…était un homme bon et l'homme dont toutes les filles peuvent rêver avoir, mais je sais maintenant que je n'étais pas la femme pour lui, je…quand tu as sauté, j'ai gardé Aaron, j'avais besoin de lui mais je n'étais pas prêtre à être mère, j'ai juste fait la chose la plus logique, Claire m'avait dit que Aaron serait adopté, il n'avait pas de famille, je n'avais personne, on avait besoin l'un de l'autres. Tu sais ce que c'est non, ne pas vouloir être seul ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête repensant à leur conversation sur l'île à propos de Juliet.

-Jack et moi c'était quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu car je n'ai pas pu l'avoir avec Tom, il était mon meilleur ami et mon premier amour et un docteur.

-T'as vraiment un truc pour les blouses blanches Freckles. Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel à la fois amusé et agacé puis elle se reprit et le regard avec intensité.

-Je sais que tu as toujours cru que Jack était meilleur que toi et que nous deux c'était sans importance mais c'est avec toi que je suis maintenant et tu vois cette bague à mon doigt, si tu doutes encore de mes sentiments pour toi car tu as tes vieux démons à cause d'un autre, tu n'es qu'un idiot !

-Merci. S'exclama t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

La brunette soupira puis avoua d'une voix peu sure :

-Je sais que je suis incapable de te rassurer comme elle le pourrait mais c'est à toi que je vais dire OUI, personne d'autre James.

-Toi aussi tu as tes vieux démons. Affirma t-il.

La femme se tut et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

-Elle ne t'a pas brisé le cœur, elle était parfaite en tout, je suis loin de l'être.

-Et je suis loin de l'être aussi Freckles, ça change pas que comme tu viens de le dire, c'est à toi que je vais dire OUI.

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot puis la brunette déclara dans un murmure :

-Si elle n'était pas morte, c'est à elle que tu dirais OUI…

-Personne peut savoir Kate, comme je peux pas savoir si tu ne serais pas avec le doc s'il était en vie maintenant.

-Sawyer, je…

-T'as raison sur un point on peut pas se battre contre un fantôme, je suis pas le doc et je le serais jamais et tu seras jamais Juliet non plus mais je suis où je veux être et si tu veux que je t'emmène à l'opéra, ok je peux essayer mais me demande pas de porter un costard.

Elle rigola puis avoua d'un air taquin :

-J'ai jamais aimé ça, je préfère un bon concert de rock ou de country.

-Tu veux faire un rodéo Freckles ?

-Pervers ! S'exclama t-elle en lui frappant sur le torse.

Le blond rigola puis glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour plonger son regard dans le sien. La brune plongea son regard dans le sien et demanda d'une petite voix douce :

-Finit avec le passé ok ? Juste l'avenir maintenant ?

Pour réponse, il embrassa doucement ses lèvres puis se recula et croisa son regard pétillant et il chuchota avec tendresse :

-Juste l'avenir.

Le couple se détacha puis la femme porta son attention sur la boite encore sur ses genoux. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer le couvercle, quand il la stoppa et s'éloigna pour ouvrir un tiroir, il en sortit un journal. Kate le connaissait, elle n'avait jamais osé l'ouvrir, elle savait juste qu'il était dans ce tiroir, prés d'eux, une part d'elle maudissant ce simple papier de la hanter par moment. Sawyer avait ses démons concernant Jack, elle avait les siens concernant Juliet, cette femme qui pendant 3ans avait su se faire une place dans son cœur, ce cœur qui ne battait que pour elle avant, rien qu'elle…

L'homme la regarda puis d'un geste le posa à l'intérieur de la boite.

-Finit avec le passé.

Kate sourit estomaquée et troublée puis se serra tout contre lui et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

La nuit était tombée quand les fiancés quittèrent la voiture. Le vent glissa dans leurs cheveux alors qu'ils marchaient sur le sable chaud. Ils finirent leur route sur le dock et se regardèrent intensément puis s'assirent sur le rebord, la boite sur les genoux du blond. Kate glissa sa main dans la sienne, il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit puis la fit tomber dans l'eau. Le couple resta longtemps à observer à la boite flotter puis une vague l'emporta au loin. Kate plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait, une unique larme coula sur sa joue, il se pencha et lui enleva avec son pouce puis chuchota à son oreille :

-Plus de regards en arrière, c'est toi et moi maintenant Freckles.

Le blond se recula et elle croisa ses yeux puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Juste toi et moi.

Pour sceller cette promesse, ils s'embrassèrent avec une passion dévorante le futur était à eux seulement, les démons qui les avaient hantés si longtemps avait disparus au gré des vagues.

Les deux amants reprirent le chemin à la voiture, main dans la main. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur puis le blond demanda en allumant le moteur :

-Tu sais pour le costume, je veux bien faire une exception pour le mariage.

Elle se mordit la lèvre amusé puis ajouta :

-Ca serait marrant de voir la tête de tout le monde si on y allait en jean !

-Miles et Claire nous tueraient !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis Sawyer démarra pour reprendre la route de la maison, laissant derrière eux le passé, pensant à l'avenir qu'ils avaient la chance de partager ensembles.

_**Fin**_


	12. Home and comfort

**Résumé ****: Les ajira6 arrivent à L.A, ils doivent à la fois s'habituer à retrouver une vie « normale » et affronter les medias qui veulent en savoir plus sur les naufragés.**

**Cette OS est sans doute la dernière traçant le « passé » des ajira6, après celui là les histoires seront plus ancrées sur le mariage de Sawyer et Kate et la naissance de Mary ! **

Ils ne savaient plus combien d'heures, de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ, tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était que Frank avait annoncé leur arrivé à Los Angeles. Los Angeles, pour Sawyer cette ville semblait si ancienne et nouvelle, si différente, si « sauvage » comparé au confort de Dharmaville…Pour Claire cette ville signifier Aaron, son fils, son bébé, non son petit garçon qu'elle allait enfin revoir. L'Australienne tourna la tête pour fixer Kate qui lui sourit simplement en lui serrant d'avantage sa main.

-On va dire quoi exactement ?

Chacun porta son attention sur Miles qui s'était mis debout les regardant à tour de rôle.

-On va mentir. Murmura la brunette ayant l'impression de revenir 3 ans en arrière.

La jeune femme mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis sentit un regard sur le sien et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Sawyer, il lui fit un mince sourire pour lui confirmer son accord et elle lui rendit pour le remercier. Elle respira un bon coup puis se tourna vers « son assistance » et commença à raconter l'histoire qui serait celle qu'ils devraient avoir dès l'instant qu'ils poseraient un pied sur le sol de L.A.

La journée fut longue et éreintante, Sawyer et Claire furent le plus « secoués » étant donné qu'ils étaient les derniers survivants du crash 815, les 2 Oceanic manquants mais aussi les derniers avec Kate. Frank expliqua que l'avion s'était crashé à nouveau que peu avait survécus et que par un miracle inconnue ils s'étaient sur la même île que Claire et James.

Kate dû expliquer les raisons de son départ dans l'avion vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'Etat et sa brève réponse de « Réunion avec les Oceanic6 » fut satisfaisante. Elle n'était plus le sujet numéro1, Sawyer et Claire étaient le « couple » sensation, ayant vécus 3 ans ensembles, on les questionna beaucoup sur leur vie, les questions n'étaient pas directes mais les intentions d'avoir du « croustillant » était plus que flagrantes.

Ils posèrent tous pour les magazines, photos « obligatoires » des rescapés du vol _Ajira 316_ ils furent appelés les _**Ajira6,**_ on les convoqua à une conférence de presse pour le lendemain mais ils furent « libres » pour la soirée. Ils eurent droit à une chambre dans un des plus prisés hôtel de la ville pour passer la nuit et se remettre de leurs émotions.

Des tas de flashs se répercutèrent sur le balcon. Sawyer fumait sa cigarette sans prêter attention aux tas de paparazzis et autres médias qui essayaient tant bien que mal de prendre des clichés de l'immeuble.

-Jim tu veux bien rentrer, ils vont pas nous lâcher si tu les attises !

Le blond soupira, écrasa sa cigarette et pénétra dans la suite où chacun avaient pris sa place sur le sofa.

-La nicotine me manquait.

Son ami soupira tandis que Richard souriait amusé. L'homme vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, prenant place à côté de Kate.

-Les Ajira6 ça sonne pas trop mal ! S'exclama l'ex immortel.

-Un peu de célébrités ça me fera de moi un pilote séduisant pour des jolies femmes ! Assura Frank en buvant sa bière.

-J'ai déjà connue ça Frank, ce n'est pas si bien que ça.

-Moi j'essais de voir les bons côtés, on vie une fois et on a vu tellement de morts, d'enterrement bizarre aussi, moi je pense à m'amuser Kate.

-Moi avec mes diamants je vais m'acheter la plus chère et luxueuse maison et une décapotable rouge !

-Moi je veux juste m'acheter de nouveaux sous-vêtements. Affirma Sawyer.

Tout le monde rigola puis se séparèrent pour aller dans leur chambre respective. Claire eut du mal à se coucher dans le lit, tout comme cet après midi de porter une robe longue mais Kate l'aidait et l'aiderait d'avantage surtout quand demain, elle verrait enfin son fils…

-Tu crois qu'il va m'aimer ?

-Bien sure, tu es sa m…sa mère. Dit la brune avec le sourire.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent quelques instants puis Claire lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras avant de quitter le salon pour aller se coucher.

Kate passa ses mains sur ses bras puis se retourna pour trouver la pièce vide, elle s'apprêtait à partir à son tour quand elle vit la porte vitrée ouverte. La brunette hésita puis s'approcha. Le ciel était éclairé et les photographes avaient disparus seul le blond adossait contre la rambarde une cigarette à la bouche se trouvait là, fixant l'horizon ou bien perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne le savait pas et n'oserait pas lui demander, trop de choses s'étaient passés et si vite, elle repensait encore au déchirement qu'elle avait ressentie quand Jack était resté et comment Sawyer avait pu faire face à la mort de Juliet, il souffrait, elle souffrait mais ils étaient en vie et égoïstement, elle en remerciait le destin. Elle n'aurait pas pu rester avec Jack, elle voulait vivre, elle voulait revoir Aaron et ses amis. Trop de morts, de drames, c'était un monde en paix qu'elle leur souhaitait à tous et surtout à cet homme si mystérieux et pourtant si facile à lire qui était là avec elle.

-Je me rappelais pas de tout ce bruit.

Elle sursauta presque en entendant sa voix, il tourna la tête vers elle et elle s'approcha pour le rejoindre, posant ses mains sur la barre en fer.

-C'est encore plus bruyant le jour.

-Ouais…

Il eut un long silence et aucun des deux n'osa le rompre, ne sachant quoi se dire vraiment. Sawyer savait que Kate souffrait mais qu'elle ne l'admettrait pas, elle allait perdre Aaron, elle venait de perdre Jack et il trouvait étrange qu'à la minute où l'avion avait atterrie, elle n'avait pas fuie, partir loin, oublier, peut-être l'avait-elle voulue. Il savait qu'il aurait pu le faire, il ne voulait plus parler de son aventure sur l'île, il voulait effacer tout ça, tourner une page, s'établir quelque part et continuer sa vie.

-Un peu bizarre de revenir à la civilisation non ?

-Pas plus que de passer une semaine avec Smokey qui avait la tête d'un type bien.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas sourire, Sawyer avait toujours une façon de détourner les choses et les rendre plus « simples ». Il lui avait manqué pendant ses années.

-J'ai entendu dire que t'avais le dernier Harry Potter de sortie, je crois que demain j'irais l'acheter, une éternité et limite tu sais je me disais j'allais la rencontrer gosse cette JK Rowling et j'aurais pu faire son agent et aujourd'hui je serais riche à millions ou alors Georges Lucas, j'aurais été le Han Solo et aujourd'hui je serais le nouvel Harrison Ford.

-Et Miles la bestiole qui l'accompagne.

-Freckles, toi et moi va falloir qu'on se regarde Star Wars mais te connaissant tu vas craquer pour le gentil Luke, limite je l'aurais pas vu homo lui.

Il tira une latte et elle afficha un petit sourire en coin.

-Je préfère Harrison Ford. Répondit-elle d'un air malicieux.

-Je suis impressionné !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel puis se reprit et déclara dans un murmure :

-Peut-être que je pourrais donner une autre chance à Star Wars.

La jeune brune se mordit les lèvres puis le regarda du coin de l'œil un bref instant, il sentit son regard et croisa son regard avec intensité. Il sourit sincèrement.

-Avec un peu de chance et notre célébrité naissante, on croisera ptet Georges Lucas et on sera dans son prochain film !

Elle ne pu se retenir de sourire à sa remarque idiote puis posa sa main sur la sienne en remerciement.

La journée passa rapidement et après une interminable conférence de presses, les Ajira6 furent enfin libérés du moins pour les prochains jours car Kate savait qu'ils ne les « oublieraient » pas avant au moins des semaines, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Frank et Miles. Le pilote invita les hommes à loger chez lui le temps de se retourner et commencer leur nouvelle vie ici. Kate jeta un regard au blond qui discutait avec Frank, elle n'osait pas lui dire de venir chez elle mais elle se sentait mal à l'idée que sous peu Claire verrait Aaron et qu'il ne serait plus « son fils » mais simplement Aaron.

Les taxis arrivèrent, le blond lui fit un petit signe de la main, qu'elle lui rendit le cœur serré puis elle vit les hommes montés ensembles, poussa un bref soupir et rejoignit la blondinette à l'intérieur. Le chemin fut à la fois long et rapide puis elles arrivèrent face au motel, le cœur de la brunette se serra, elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et croisa le regard anxieux de la petite blonde alors elle lui sourit chaleureusement et pressa sa main.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Carole qui se jeta dans les bras de sa fille en pleurant, Kate s'écarta à la fois émue et gênée puis son regard se porta sur le petit garçon qui courrait vers elle, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, elle se mit à genoux et l'accueillit avec joie, pleurant de bonheur. Kate n'osa pas lever les yeux sachant que les deux femmes devaient la regarder, elle profitait de l'instant, le dernier instant avec son bébé, celui qui avait été à elle, celui qu'elle devait laisser maintenant partir…

Kate se trouvait dans son jardin, la nuit était tombée et son cœur était lourd. La jeune femme revoyait en « flash » la journée d'aujourd'hui, les retrouvailles avec Aaron et le déchirement de « l'abandonner ». il était là dans sa chambre à dormir et Claire lui avait racontée une histoire, elle devait leur laisser du temps ensembles à s'habituer l'un à l'autre mais sa peine était immense, son bébé était partit, Jack aussi, elle était seule maintenant et hélas, elle ne pouvait pas le montrer, la jeune maman avait besoin d'elle pour lui apprendre à accepter d'être mère, lui redonner ce qu'elle lui avait « volée »…

Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya du revers de la main puis rentra à l'intérieur, elle n'avait pas la force de monter les marches, aller dans ce grand lit sachant que personne ne pourrait la tenir dans ses bras et lui faire oublier son chagrin. Kate se blottit dans son fauteuil, serrant une peluche d'Aaron dans ses bras et pleura silencieusement. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt voulant oublier les souffrances de son âme et juste être en paix au moins quelques heures.

La jeune femme fut réveillée par un bruit à la porte, elle se releva lentement, serra toujours la peluche dans ses bras puis ouvrit la porte et fixa la personne à sa porte estomaquée.

-Je t'imaginais pas dormir avec un ours en peluche Freckles.

Kate l'invita à entrer et posa la peluche sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Les gars sont sortis fêter le retour à L.A., même si j'aime l'alcool, je me dis qu'on pourrait partager une bière.

-Je crois pas que j'en ai Sawyer. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Tant pis, j'y penserais la prochaine fois !

La brunette l'abandonna et revint avec deux canettes de bière.

-Ah ma meilleure amie au monde !

La femme leva les yeux au ciel puis ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour déguster leur boisson. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Sawyer parla des projets un peu fous des 2 hommes qu'étaient Miles et Frank et le pauvre Richard qui n'osait pas dire non. Le blond hésita puis lui demanda pour Claire et Aaron et il remarqua le changement, la jeune femme serra fortement sa cannette entre ses mains, les yeux baissés, le sourire évanouit, il attendit sans rien ajouter. Kate releva la tête et répondit avec un mince sourire.

-Ils dorment, Aaron est…ce n'est pas simple mais ça ira, Claire est sa mère, elle l'aime, il va l'aimer aussi…Il avait besoin d'elle, de sa VRAIE mère…

Sa gorge se serra, elle se tut et but pour éviter de parler d'avantage, l'homme se sentit triste pour son amie, il ne l'avait jamais vu être mère mais il se doutait bien du déchirement qu'elle avait pu ressentir, il n'avait pas refusé l'invitation de Frank car il se sentait incapable face à une Kate si vulnérable.

-Je pense qu'il aura besoin aussi de son autre maman Kate.

La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui et il vit les larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux.

-Je ne suis pas sa mère, je ne l'ai jamais été, il n'est pas mon fils. Murmura t-elle d'un ton colérique et bouleversé.

-Le sang et ses conneries c'est bien beau Sweetheart mais tu l'aimes ce petit bonhomme et lui aussi, enfin c'est logique qui ne t'aimerait pas !

La brunette le fixa surprise, il maugréa quelque chose puis ajouta en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Il a besoin de toi comme t'as besoin de lui, tu n'es pas une étrangère pour lui pas comme Claire, il est ton fils dans ton cœur et peu importe le sang qui coule dans ses veines, tu es SA mère, un jour tu seras ptet juste la gentille tata avec un sourire sexy et qui fait des bons gâteaux mais pour maintenant tu es tout pour lui alors lui dis pas adieu maintenant car je crois pas qu'il veuille te le dire tout de suite.

Kate sentit les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle ne pouvait se retenir, Sawyer l'attira contre lui et elle pleura son soul, se sentant libéré d'un poids, de cette honte qu'elle ressentait d'aimer ce petit garçon, de l'avoir séparé de sa vraie mère et souhaiter qu'il la voit encore comme la seule personne importante dans sa vie, son bébé, son Aaron. Malgré sa détresse, elle ne perçut pas vraiment les paroles du blond, elle sentit juste ses bras la serrant fortement, lui donnant cette force qu'elle avait tant besoin, la brune glissa ses mains derrière son cou et l'étreignit plus fort, pour un temps le laissant prendre soin d'elle et la protéger.

Quand elle se réveilla au petit matin, son corps était courbaturé, la brunette se redressa pour se voir dans son lit, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir monté les marches, elle se souvenait juste des bras forts et puissants qui l'avaient soutenus pendant qu'elle déversée son chagrin.

Kate retira la couverture et se releva, portant encore les vêtements de la veille.

La télévision faisait un bruit assourdissant et se fut avec étonnement qu'elle trouva Sawyer et Aaron dans la salle à manger à regarder les dessins animés. L'homme sentit un regard sur lui, il pencha la tête sur le haut du canapé et lui adressa un large sourire.

-Salut Freckles bien dormit ?

Pour réponse, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

-Maman tonton Sawsaw y sé pas faire à manger j'ai faim !

Kate rigola puis embrassa la tête blonde avant d'aller dans la cuisine faire des pancakes.

Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous les 3 au salon à déguster le petit déjeuner, écoutant Aaron parlait avec enthousiasme puis Claire arriva et se joint à eux, presque timidement mais qui passa vite en prenant part à la discussion « enjoué » du petit garçon.

L'Australienne décida de faire la vaisselle et Aaron « l'aida » à essuyer les plats. Kate retrouva Sawyer dans le jardin qui fumer une cigarette.

-Tu sais que ça va te tuer la santé ?

-Si se faire sauter la gueule avec une bombe, manqué de mourir sur une île remplit d'ours et autres bizarreries ne m'a pas tué, ben Freckles la cigarette est quelque chose qui peut que me sauver la vie !

L'ex criminelle s'efforça de ne pas rire puis le regarda sérieusement, il soutint son regard et l'écrasa au sol.

-Tu…tu peux rester ici si tu as peur de trop faire la fête avec les gars, à part Aaron, tu seras le seul homme de la maison…

-Si tu peux m'assurer de boire des bières et me laisser regarder le foot, je pourrais bien dire oui.

-Tu n'aimes pas le foot ! S'exclama t-elle amusée.

-Bah je pourrais ptet après 3ans.

Ils se sourirent d'un air malicieux et complice.

-Même si je suis nul en cuisine et pas vraiment un modèle d'ordre, alors éviter d'avoir des filles nues dans mon lit tous les soirs ou par malchance Miles qui me prendrait pour sa conquête, je pense que je peux faire venir mes bagages ici ce qui se résume à moi et…moi !

Elle tendit la main et ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

-Ok.

-Ok.

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes puis Sawyer ajouta avant de rentrer :

-En fait j'espère avoir un lit à moi car tu ronfles princesse !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel puis rentra à l'intérieur à son tour, il fit volte face et croisa les yeux pétillant de la brunette.

-Merci.

Le blond s'approcha puis glissa une main sur sa joue et avoua d'un ton sincère et doux :

-Je t'ai toujours dis que je prendrais soin de toi Freckles, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-Moi aussi.

Il comprit le sous entendu, se reculant et brisant leur contact, l'homme se mordit la lèvre puis évita son regard, voulant chasser cette discussion à venir sur sa fille et rejoignit Claire et le gamin. Kate poussa un soupir de contentement, peut-être que l'avenir ne serait pas aussi « noir » qu'elle le présageait, peut-être qu'un peu de lumière pourrait s'y trouver, elle repensa à cette nuit et la façon dont Sawyer avait pris soin d'elle, oui il disait vrai, il avait toujours été là et il le serait toujours. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette pensée, elle ne perdrait pas Aaron, il serait toujours dans sa vie et par chance, l'homme qui 3ans plus tôt l'avait abandonné en sautant d'un hélicoptère avait retrouvé sa place à ses côtés et elle aurait enfin une épaule sur laquelle se reposer.

Kate tourna la tête pour voir le soleil brillait dans le ciel, sa vie serait belle, peu importe ce qu'elle avait perdue, les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui elle savait qu'elle pouvait vivre et avoir une seconde chance d'être enfin heureuse.

_**Fin**_


	13. Baby and Fear1

**Résumé : Comme le titre le dit, voilà l'introduction de celle qui « animera » le futur de Sawyer et Kate :) Kate découvre qu'elle est enceinte quelques semaines avant le mariage et sa réaction pourrait changer sa relation avec son futur époux….**

Kate s'avança dans le salon deux verres à la main qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Elle s'installa au côté de Claire qui lui adressa un large sourire en acceptant l'Ice Tea.

-Ça fait du bien une journée sans Aaron.

-Ça te donne surtout l'occasion de me parler encore du mariage. La taquina la brunette avant de trinquer avec elle.

-Sawyer et Miles semblaient ravis de l'emmener à son premier match de baseball.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire puis elles se mirent à discuter des projets pour ce mois de septembre, la date du crash approchait et ils s'étaient promis de le célébrer tous ensembles tous les ans. L'année dernière, ils l'avaient célébrer en annonçant leur relation et cette année, ils feraient simplement une grande fête ici vu qu'ils n'avaient rien de vraiment extraordinaire à fêter.

La journée continua et les deux amies partirent en ville pour aller à la salle de sport. Kate était entrain de faire du vélo avec l'Australienne quand elle s'arrêta brusquement épuisée.

-Ça va Kate ?

-Un peu fatiguée, j'ai du un peu forcée.

-On devrait faire une pause et aller boire quelque chose.

La brune concéda et elles quittèrent la salle en prenant soin de prendre leur serviette pour s'essuyer le visage. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à une table, Claire s'éloigna pour chercher les boissons et quand elle revint, elle découvrit que son amie s'était endormie sur la table. La situation l'affola, elle posa rapidement les verres et secoua son amie énergiquement.

-Kate, Kate, réponds-moi.

La fiancée se réveilla puis porta son attention sur son amie blonde qui était inquiète.

-On devrait rentrer, je vais conduire.

La jeune brune accepta et elles rentrèrent.

Claire laissa Kate préparer le café tandis qu'elle téléphonait à son fils pour lui parler un peu. Elle riait de bon cœur avec son bonhomme et son discours sur « le baseball c'est trop cool » quand la blondinette entendit un bruit de casse, elle se précipita pour trouver la tasse au sol et son amie qui courrait vers les toilettes.

-Aaron chéri, maman doit te laisser, tata a besoin d'elle, fais un bisou à tes tontons pour moi et amusez-vous bien.

Claire raccrocha puis couru vers la porte des wc et frappa doucement.

-Kate je peux entrer ?

Elle entendit un bref « oui » enrouée de toussotements puis pénétra à l'intérieur. La blonde ouvrit la porte et découvrit son amie assise sur le sol, le visage en sueur elle passa un gant sous l'eau puis s'agenouilla pour essuyer les joues de la brune.

-Tu sembles malade, je vais appeler le docteur.

-Je vais bien, j'ai du manger quelque chose de pas frais. S'exclama la brunette agacée.

-Kate, je sais que tu détestes les docteurs mais je suis inquiète, c'est sûrement plus qu'une indigestion.

Après quelques minutes de « batailles », Kate céda et elles attendirent le médecin au salon. Le docteur arriva peu après et Claire s'éloigna pour le laisser ausculter son amie.

Kate remettait son débardeur puis fixa le médecin avec appréhension.

-Miss Austen, j'aimerais que vous fassiez des tests sanguins.

-J'ai quelque chose de grave ? L'interrogea la femme inquiète.

Le docteur sourit puis posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Non rien de grave Miss mais il semblerait que vous soyez enceinte.

-Quoi ?

Claire raccompagna le médecin en le remerciant puis elle rejoint son amie qui était toujours au salon serrant un coussin contre elle.

-Kate ?

-Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas…

-Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

L'ex fugitive leva les yeux vers son amie et avoua d'une petite voix mal assurée :

-Le docteur pense que je suis enceinte.

-Oh mon dieu Kate c'est…

-…Je ne peux pas être enceinte.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la blonde surprise.

-Sawyer et moi on va se marier et un bébé maintenant…non je ne peux pas, il ne voudrait pas de ça, ça gâcherait tout.

-Arrête tes bêtises, il t'aime, il sera très heureux, tu as des tests à faire ?

-Demain matin oui…

Kate se mordit la lèvre en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. Claire s'approcha et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Je viendrais avec toi.

La jeune femme serra la main de son amie en lui adressant un mince sourire.

Le soir venu, les hommes revinrent à la maison avec le petit garçon qui avait un gant de baseball géant dans la main et porter fièrement un T-shirt au couleur de l'équipe gagnante. Ils dînèrent tous ensembles écoutant essentiellement le petit blond qui était ravi de raconter sa folle journée avec ses oncles.

Une fois la soirée finit, Claire échangea à nouveau quelques mots à Kate.

-Je serais là pour 9h, essais de te détendre ce soir.

-J'essaierais.

-Ca va aller Kate, même si tu l'es, ça va aller je t'assure.

La femme préféra prendre son amie dans ses bras que dire quelque chose puis Aaron les rejoint et elle embrassa le petit garçon et regarda la voiture s'éloigner dans la nuit noire. La jolie brune passa ses mains sur ses bras puis poussa un soupir avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Elle trouva son fiancé assis sur le canapé, bière en main à zapper sur les chaînes, Kate se mordit la lèvre avant de le rejoindre, s'efforçant de paraître naturel. La brunette s'installa à ses côtés et se blottit dans ses bras, il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en cherchant quoi regarder.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Freckles ?

-Je suis juste fatiguée.

-Une journée avec Mamacita te fatigue autant, je devrais dire quoi du gamin moi. La taquina t-il.

Kate leva les yeux vers lui, le fixa longuement puis l'interrogea d'une petite voix :

-Tu n'aimes pas Aaron ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dis que…

-…J'adore ce gamin et Clemie aussi, mais je disais juste qu'un gamin est censé fatigué PLUS que notre petite Australienne.

-Ah, désolée je dois être fatiguée. Assura t-elle embarrassée.

Il sourit puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Va dormir Sweetheart ça te fera du bien je crois.

La fiancée hésita à dire quelque chose puis renonça, l'embrassa et monta se coucher.

Elle se changea pour enfiler la chemise qu'elle portait souvent la nuit, l'une des chemises qu'elle avait « volée » à son homme. Sa main se posa instinctivement sur son ventre alors qu'elle refermait les boutons, son regard se reporta sur sa silhouette svelte dans le miroir.

Était-elle enceinte ? Le voulait-elle ?

La question ne se posait pas, elle avait toujours voulu avoir un bébé à elle depuis…

Elle soupira se rappelant quand elle avait été à la fois terrorisée et excitée à l'idée d'être mère.

-La pire chose au monde…Murmura t-elle tristement pour elle-même.

Kate passa de l'eau sur son visage puis fixa son reflet dans le miroir plus effrayée que jamais de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait à cause d'un possible bébé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais qualifié de « pire chose au monde » et qu'elle désirait ardemment avec lui depuis si longtemps…

Les mains de la brune étaient crispées sur son sac où bien ce qu'il pourrait en rester. Claire posa une main sur la sienne, elle leva les yeux pour croiser le sourire de sa douce amie.

On appela finalement son nom, Kate sentit ses jambes défaillirent, elle respira un bon coup puis se releva, échangea un bref sourire avec l'Australienne et entra dans la pièce.

Les deux femmes venaient de quitter l'hôpital, le docteur devant les avertir quand les résultats seraient prêts Claire entraîna son amie faire les magasins pour lui changer les idées. Elles choisirent quelques vêtements puis décidèrent de les essayer. La petite blonde partit en cabine laissant Kate dans un rayon, elle lui sourit puis une fois seule, ses pas la menèrent vers le rayon maternité…

La brunette effleura une robe de grossesse puis s'éloigna vivement sentant ses peurs ressurgirent. Elle revint juste à temps pour voir Claire sortir avec une jolie petite robe bleue foncée.

Claire s'installa sur une chaise, posant un tas de sacs à ses côtés, Kate la rejoint et se mit face à elle.

-Il t'allait bien ce petit haut tu aurais du le prendre.

-Il fermait pas je t'ai dis.

-Taille du dessus ça existe tu sais. La taquina t-elle en commanda un café pour chacune.

Kate ignora son commentaire.

-Tu sais quand on est enceinte on grossit de partout et…

-…Tais-toi s'il te plait, je ne suis pas en…je ne le suis pas c'est tout ! S'agaça brusquement la brune.

Claire fut surprise de son comportement, elle posa une main sur celle de l'ex fugitive et affirma doucement en croisant son regard :

-Kate, je suis désolée, je… j'aimerais tellement que tu sois heureuse si jamais…

-…Je suis heureuse, comme ça, sans bébé, sans rien de compliquer, juste Sawyer et moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un bé….je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

Kate s'efforça de sourire puis la serveuse apporta le café ce qui coupa court à la conversation.

Les deux amies venaient de quitter le centre commercial quand le téléphone de Kate retentit, elles sursautèrent puis la brune le prit mais n'osa pas répondre.

-Kate !

-Pardon, je…

Elle soupira puis décrocha son cœur battant la chamade.

-Allo doc…oh c'est toi, je…non, non j'ai pas dit doc, tu as rêvé Sawyer.

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec son amie.

-Oui dans le tiroir à droite, tu m'appelles pour CA ?

Il eut un silence puis elle s'exclama furieuse :

-Oui tu es censé connaître la maison James, même Aaron le sait ça !

Claire recula de quelques pas sentant la tempête arriver…

-QUOI ? QUI laisse traîner ses vêtements partout ? Tu es bordélique James Ford ! NON Je t'interdis de toucher à mes….arg tu m'énerves ! Ne m'appelle plus pour des broutilles !

Elle raccrocha agacée.

-Kate tu sais que ce comportement c'est…

-Si je t'entends encore dire ce mot je te fais manger mon téléphone !

La petite blonde ne su si elle devait rire ou être terrorisée de son amie.

-On devrait aller f…

Claire ne pu finir sa phrase car le téléphone de Kate sonna à nouveau. La brune s'en saisit brutalement et décrocha mécontente mais sa voix changea brusquement, elle hocha la tête puis dit merci et l'éteint pour se tourner vers son amie.

-Le docteur m'attend, il a les résultats.

-Il ne t'as pas dit si…

-…Non, il veut me voir.

L'australienne glissa sa main dans celle de la fiancée anxieuse et lui sourit chaleureusement….

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Kate entra et eut à peine le temps de refermer celle-ci que Sawyer était à ses côtés.

-Freckles, écoute je suis désol…

-C'est rien, je…une fille m'avait énervée dans le magasin.

Son fiancé la fixa longuement sentant bien qu'elle mentait mais il préféra éviter une autre bagarre, Kate n'était pas du genre à se confier, ni lui d'ailleurs et il respectait son silence.

-T'as trouvé quelque chose de bien avec Mamacita ?

Kate sortit de ses pensées et répondit d'une petite voix :

-Oui quelque chose que j'avais absolument besoin.

Il n'insista pas et ils se rendirent dans le salon pour se détendre. La jeune femme s'installa à ses côtés mais il se releva brusquement pour revenir avec des bières. Il lui en tendit une, elle sourit mais ne but pas. Le blond reposa sa boisson en soupirant.

-Tu m'en veux encore hein Freckles ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu bois pas, tu es perdue dans tes pensées, Kate je te connais comme un livre ouvert et tu…

La brunette plongea son regard dans le sien, posa sa bière sur la table basse puis caressa la joue de son amant.

-Est-ce que tu sais combien je t'aime ?

-Je m'en doute ouais sinon tu te marierais pas avec un idiot pareil.

Elle rigola et il en fit de même puis elle l'embrassa doucement, le baiser devint plus passionné mais elle se recula pour croiser son regard si intense.

-Sawyer je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

Il concéda et attendit. Kate glissa une main dans ses cheveux et se mordit la lèvre puis expira avant de reporter son attention sur son homme.

-Je…Je sais pas si je veux vraiment de cette décoration pour le mariage, Claire est gentille mais ça me ressemble pas.

-J'avais deviné. Dit-il amusé en repensant aux idées de la petite blonde.

-Je lui en parlerais demain.

-Ok. Rien d'autre à me dire Freckles ?

La brune fit non de la tête puis se blottit dans ses bras, l'écoutant parler de sa journée avec Richard d'une oreille tandis que l'autre repensait à ce qu'elle avait appris quelques heures plus tôt. Enceinte ! Elle était enceinte, un petit bébé, LEUR bébé ! Elle ne pourrait jamais se faire avorter mais elle ne savait pas comment en parler à l'homme qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Perdre Sawyer était une chose qu'elle avait déjà vécu mais la situation était différente maintenant, ils allaient se marier, ils étaient heureux et elle voulait ce bébé et s'il ne voulait pas de ce petit être, elle savait que leur avenir était finit et son cœur se serrer depuis qu'elle pensait à l'idée qu'elle vivait peut-être ses derniers moments avec lui.

-Je t'aime. Chuchota t-elle en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue.

-Je sais.

Il lui embrassa la tête ne sachant pas ce qui pouvait la tourmenter et la serra d'avantage contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui plus que jamais. Kate ferma les yeux respirant son odeur, effrayer d'ouvrir les yeux et faire face à son futur…

**A SUIVRE**


	14. Baby and Fear2

_**Miss Louche**__** : contente que tu aimes mes os, si tu aimes ce que j'écris regarde mes autres fics skate, surtout the meeting :)**_

_**Milena**__** : lol hon I wish i could be writer but i doubt i could make a good one for now, maybe one day :) you'll see Sawyer's reaction when he'll finally learn about the baby :) **_

_**bonne lecture !**_

**Résumé : oh la sadique Lyly qui a coupé son OS en deux :p voilà donc la suite avec les peurs de Kate qui s'accroissent au fur et à mesure des jours mais vu le « spoiler » de la première OS pas besoin de vous dire que tout ira bien hein ? ^^**

-Je suis enceinte ! S'exclama la brunette brusquement.

Elle poussa un soupir puis fit quelques pas dans la chambre vide.

-Sawyer, tu sais Clementine me demandait l'autre jour quand elle aura une petite sœur ! Eh bien dans 9 mois il se pourrait qu'elle soit exaucée !

Kate secoua la tête puis s'assit sur son lit, lasse de chercher depuis plus d'une heure une façon d'avancer à son fiancé qu'elle allait avoir son bébé.

La jeune femme se prit la tête entre ses mains puis elle entendit le téléphone et décrocha. Elle échangea quelques paroles avec Claire qui voulait savoir si elle avait pu en parler.

-Je ne peux pas Claire.

-Tu peux, tu le sais et il sera heureux !

La brune se tut puis prétexta un appel sur son portable et raccrocha subitement.

L'australienne reposa le combiné soucieux.

-Maman, tata Kate va bien ?

-J'espère bonhomme, je l'espère…

L'ex criminelle se sentit embarrassée d'avoir mentit à son amie mais Claire ne pouvait pas comprendre, personne ne pouvait à part elle…

Elle se rappelle combien il avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant, non 9 enfants avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne VOULAIT pas et Tom était partit loin d'elle, car ils ne pouvaient pas partager la même vie il avait fait sa vie, il était heureux et un jour elle avait tout bouleversée et maintenant un petit garçon grandissait sans son père par sa faute car elle avait égoïstement voulue le garder prés d'elle…

Elle avait ensuite crut être enceinte de Kévin et c'est là que sa peur était revenue, la vie était si simple sans enfant, même si Monica n'était pas Katherine Anne Austen…

Et puis il y avait eu James Ford, quand elle avait compris qu'elle était possiblement enceinte, elle se rappelle sa peur mais aussi une sorte d'engouement, elle était Kate, pas Monica et elle ne voulait plus fuir et affronter ses crimes une fois rentrée, elle ne voulait pas compter sur un possible bébé pour l'innocenter mais l'idée d'être mère ne la révulser plus. Peut-être en voyant Claire et Aaron ou bien Sun enceinte ? Elle n'avait jamais compris la raison mais elle se souvenait sa tristesse quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne l'était pas et comment elle avait eu le cœur brisé quand l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait montré qu'il était plus que soulagé.

Il avait mis des années à accepter Clementine, peut-être grâce à Juliet, elle ne savait pas s'il avait envisagé d'être père un jour avec elle, ça aurait eu du sens, elle-même avait eu un fils et ne regrettait pas cela, plus maintenant.

Kate posa sa main sur son ventre.

Dans le passé elle avait toujours du choisir entre l'amour ou une vie « normale », elle avait fuit si souvent, et aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait plus fuir, elle voulait cette vie avec lui mais elle ne voulait pas non plus perdre la chance d'avoir enfin son propre bébé…

La brunette sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle quitta la chambre et descendit pour trouver son fiancé portant un sac de courses. Il lui adressa un large sourire, elle sentit son cœur se serrait mais lui rendit avant de le rejoindre pour l'aider à ranger.

-Alors tu m'as pas dit à propos de ta journée avec Claire Bear Freckles. Dit Sawyer en s'installant au salon.

-J'ai annulée, elle était occupée avec les petits copains d'Aaron.

-Si j'avais su j'aurais envoyé bouler Miles et je serais rester avec toi. Assura t-il alors qu'elle s'installer à ses côtés.

Kate rigola puis ajouta d'un air malicieux :

-Je ne veux pas qu'on dise que je t'empêche de voir tes amis.

-Sweetheart, je l'ai supporté pas loin de 3ans TOUS les jours alors moins je le vois, mieux je me porte.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il sourit amusé puis elle reporta son attention sur lui. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

Sans qu'il ait besoin de demander, Sawyer avait compris que quelque chose la tourmenter, il la connaissait si bien mais depuis quelques jours il lui était impossible de la lire, elle cachait quelque chose et même s'il mourrait d'envie de savoir quoi, il savait que plus il insisterait, plus elle s'éloignerait alors il avait juste attendu qu'elle soit prête pour lui dire.

-James, je…

Kate baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre il posa sa main dans cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer. La femme releva la tête et croisa son regard si tendre…Peut-être pourrait-elle lui dire et Claire avait raison tout serait simple encore !

-Est-ce que tu aimes les enfants ?

Sawyer fronça les sourcils et elle sentit sa main se raidir sur sa chevelure.

-Je comprends pas vraiment ta question Freckles, aux dernières nouvelles oui.

-Je sais, je…j'ai revue une amie y a quelques jours, elle a eu un adorable petit bébé et elle me disait que peut-être elle aurait besoin de le faire garder alors j'ai proposée de…mais si tu ne veux pas…

-…C'est pas un problème pour moi, du moment que je dois pas changer les couches !

-Ouais…

-C'est ça qui te tracassait tant ? Que je ne pourrais pas accepter un bébé à la maison ?

Sa question était si ironique car évidemment c'était ce qu'elle se demandait mais elle se sentait incapable de lui dire oui d'accepter NOTRE bébé…

-Quel âge il a ?

-Quoi ?

-Le bébé que tu vas sûrement garder.

-Il est pas encore né.

-Hein ?

-C'est un NOUVEAU NE.

Il se gratta la tête et la fixa soupçonneux alors Kate sourit puis passa ses bras autour de son cou et chuchota à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-Si je l'ai à la maison ça ne sera pas tout de suite, il est tout petit et il a encore besoin de sa maman et elle sait que je vais bientôt me marier que j'aurais quelqu'un d'autre à m'occuper et IL réclame beaucoup d'attention.

-Je suis pas si sur qu'IL est le seul qui en réclame.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion et la souleva pour l'installer sur ses genoux…

Kate regarda son reflet dans le miroir, sa main se posa instinctivement sur son abdomen et elle sursauta presque quand elle sentit des bras se posaient autour de sa taille.

-Moi je dis c'est bien un bon moyen de passer l'après-midi. Susurra le blond en lui embrassant le cou.

Elle sourit puis se retourna pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé.

-Juste parce que toi tu aimes ça, ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde passe ses après-midi ainsi.

-Oui y en a qui bosse pour ensuite rentrer le soir et faire un câlin à leur petite femme.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel mais le sourire accroché aux lèvres, il rigola puis s'écarta et prit une serviette qu'il se mit autour de la taille puis lui en tendit une.

-Ok, disons que je prends de l'avance sur la lune de miel si tu préfères Freckles.

-Si tu prends trop d'avance, le jour de la lune de miel tu seras fatigué. Le taquina t-elle en se séchant ses cheveux.

-J'en doute chérie, si y a bien un truc qui me fatigue pas c'est bien passé d'agréables moments avec ma petite femme.

-Je suis pas encore ta femme Sawyer.

Il tourna la tête et prit un air surpris.

-Tu sais que si tu me lâches le jour du mariage je sais pas si c'est Miles ou Claire qui te tuera en premier ?

-Claire, elle a de l'expérience maintenant.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, Kate l'embrassa puis sortit de la pièce pour aller s'habiller.

Kate poussa un juron quand elle essaya pour la 3ème fois de boutonner son soutien gorge.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Elle se retourna pour trouver Sawyer sortant de la salle de bain se frottant la tête.

-Pour me l'enlever ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça. Répondit-il avec un large sourire.

-Non merci, je te signale que ce soir on reçoit du monde et j'ai un repas à préparer.

-Ok, ok t'énerve pas, peut-être que t'as un peu grossis Freckles c'est tout !

Pour réponse, il se reçut le sous-vêtement en pleine figure.

Richard et Sawyer étaient au salon, Kate toujours en cuisine, s'acharnant sur un pauvre poulet…

-Elle a l'air un peu énervée James, si tu veux je peux revenir plus tard et…

-…Non, t'inquiète Ricardo, je sais pas vraiment elle a des sautes d'humeur ces derniers jours et…

Il se tut quand la porte d'entrée retentit et partit ouvrir pour laisser entrer Frank et sa petite amie du moment.

-Saleté de volaille mais tu vas te couper ou je te…

-Besoin d'aide ?

Kate se retourna pour trouver Richard, le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle posa le couteau sur la table. Son ami sourit puis s'approcha et lui retira un morceau de peau qu'elle avait sur la tête puis il prit le couteau et s'occupa de dépecer l'animal.

-Depuis quand tu es enceinte ?

-Quoi ?

Richard rigola puis redressa la tête pour croiser son regard.

-Kate, j'ai été autour de femmes enceintes pendant des années, j'ai vu des générations sur cette île alors je sais ce que je dis, juste je ne sais pas depuis quand tu l'es.

-Est-ce que tu l'as à…

-…Bien sur que non mais il se pose beaucoup de questions.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur la première chaise à sa portée et baissa les yeux sur ses doigts qu'elle triturait nerveusement.

-Je sais, je n'aime pas lui mentir mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire que… et puis il n'en voudrait pas.

-Et comment tu peux le savoir ?

Kate osa lever les yeux vers Richard et sourit amèrement.

-Je le connais c'est tout.

-Eh bien Kate, je l'ai connu un peu du temps quand nous étions en 1974 et…

-…Est-ce qu'il prévoyait d'avoir un enfant avec Juliet ?

-Quoi ?

-Juliet et lui enfin tu sais ils étaient…

-…Oh, eh bien je ne sais pas vraiment, je l'ai vu parfois avec le petit Ben et je vous ai vu toi et lui venir lui sauver la vie et puis je le vois avec Aaron et sa petite fille alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu affirmes qu'il n'en veut pas.

-Parce qu'on va se marier et un bébé si tôt c'est…

Elle se tut et poussa un soupir, Richard posa une main sur son épaule et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu n'en saurais rien si tu ne lui dis rien, tout ce que je vois c'est que cet homme t'a demandé de faire partie de sa vie et que si tu attends son enfant, il ne te demandera pas de choisir entre les deux.

-Merci Richard.

L'ancien immortel hocha la tête puis proposa de finir de préparer le repas avec elle et elle accepta.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur puis Kate raccompagna Richard à la porte tandis que Sawyer finissait de débarrasser la table.

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis Kate.

La jeune femme lui sourit puis le prit dans ses bras avant qu'ils se séparent et qu'il monte dans sa voiture. Kate referma la porte d'entrée puis porta son attention sur le blond qui était entrain d'emmener les derniers verres dans la cuisine, elle passa sa main sur son ventre puis respira un bon coup et s'avança à sa rencontre.

-Chouette soirée, j'aime bien la nouvelle chérie à Franky !

-Je suis enceinte.

Sawyer la fixa stupéfait et posa subitement le verre dans l'évier.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu James Ford, je suis enceinte.

-Son of a bitch…

Kate s'approcha de lui et affirma en lui faisant face.

-Et je veux ce bébé, je m'en fiche que c'est censé être la pire chose au monde pour toi, je sais que tu peux être un bon père et tu m'as demandé de t'épouser pour le meilleur ou pour le pire Sawyer.

L'homme la regarda puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et ajouta d'une voix douce :

-Je t'aime James Ford malgré que tu sois nul en cuisine, que tu laisses tes vêtements traîner partout, que tu passes ton temps à lire et fumer je t'aime ! Mais J'aime aussi ce bébé alors soit tu me prends avec lui, soit…Je ne veux pas perdre un autre enfant James et encore moins le mien.

Elle perdit son regard dans le sien puis il écarta son doigt de ses lèvres. Elle attendit de savoir vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire…

-Est-ce que tu es folle ? S'exclama t-il surpris

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et se recula.

-La pire chose au monde, maintenant la folie ! Sawyer tu sais que…

Il posa à son tour son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Est-ce que je peux en placer une aussi ?

Pour réponse elle fit un bref hochement de tête. Il soupira puis écarta sa main et la regarda tendrement.

-Alors c'est ça qui te tracassait tant depuis quelques jours ?

-Oui.

-Je vois pas pourquoi.

-Parce que tu as déjà dis une fois que c'était la pire chose au monde et…

-…Et c'était y a longtemps Kate et j'étais un crétin qui te méritait pas car je doutais de tes sentiments.

-Tu n'avais pas à douter tu sais.

-Je sais MAINTENANT et je l'ai su depuis le moment où on allait quitter l'île dans l'hélico et si je t'ai demandé de t'occuper de Clementine c'était ma façon de te dire qu'un enfant dans ma vie m'importait et que je te confiais le mien maintenant.

Les larmes se mirent à perler dans les yeux de la jeune femme alors il posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Alors oui tu es folle de croire que je veux pas de ce bébé, Freckles je t'ai demandé de m'épouser et je compte bien avoir une famille avec toi, j'aime ma fille et le microbe mais j'ai envie de voir courir dans cette maison une petite Freckles avec des longs cheveux bouclés et belle comme sa maman.

Elle sourit tout en sentant les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il l'embrassa passionnément et elle répondit à son baiser en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Je suis enceinte. Dit-elle en rigolant tout en l'embrassant.

Il rigola à son tour et la fit tourner dans ses bras avant de capturer ses lèvres avec fougue…

Kate posa sa tête sur le torse de Sawyer en fixant le plafond du salon.

-Je veux une fille.

Elle se redressa pour croiser le regard de son fiancé.

-Tu choisis pas tu sais.

-Mais je sais que c'est une fille et puis Clementine veut sûrement une petite sœur à dorloter et je ne veux pas voir mon fils porter une robe.

Elle rigola puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et la regarda longuement sans rien dire.

-Tu n'avais pas à te tourmenter pour ça depuis plusieurs jours, comme t'as dit c'est pour le meilleur et le pire et le pire pour toi c'est de supporter mes sales habitudes.

-Et le meilleur c'est quoi ? Chuchota t-elle en picorant ses lèvres.

-Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse.

Il la fit basculer sur le dos et emprisonna ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Kate et Sawyer se regardèrent avec amour puis il se pencha et l'embrassa ardemment avant de lui montrer que le meilleur de leur vie ne faisait que commencer…

_**Fin**_


End file.
